Epilogues
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Endings and extra scenes for Thunderbirds are Go series 2 and 3, ideas are mine but I do not own the Thunderbirds. Rated T for swearing.
1. Ring of Fire

Kayo sat quietly in her room thinking about what she had just done, of course, her mind was still buzzing after flying her own Thunderbird for the very first time after months of co-piloting with the boys, but if they ever found out who she had just been talking to she knew they would never forgive her. They had even seen the silhouette of him just the day before hovering above the table happily announcing to them that he was going to cause destruction around the world unless they gave them the Thunderbirds, and that man was called The Hood; Mastermind, genius and her uncle. Her own flesh and blood through her father, the man who once came to see her graduate from college and who had always looked out for her growing up, but now he was a stranger who thought of nothing but crime and revenge on her adopted family's patriarch. There was a knock at her door and she prayed it wasn't one of the boys, a light voice eased her conscious and she opened the door to Sally, known in the family as Grandma Tracy.

"I brought you some tea," Grandma smiled as she walked in, "you didn't come back to the lounge."

Kayo sighed as she took the mug from the older woman, "I can't stop thinking about my uncle. I can't tell them."

"You have to Kayo, family's don't keep secrets."

"I know, but this will break their hearts, they trust me so much and I'm related to the man responsible for their father's disappearance."

"They're not easily broken my boys, and you know that as good as anyone."

Kayo chuckled, "I guess so. Is everyone ok?"

"They're fine, but they want to know how your first flight in Shadow went. Put this behind you for now, you know that my son wanted this to be a secret for a reason so don't let it bother you."

Kayo nodded as she stood up, "alright, but I'm holding you responsible if something goes amiss."

Grandma smiled as Kayo left the room, "fine by me."

"Kayo, there you are," Scott grinned, "Brains has been in and out asking where you were, he's dying to know how Shadow flies."

"I'm guessing he's already gone to check her engines?" Kayo asked as she sat beside Virgil.

"More or less. Do you like her?"

Kayo smiled, "she's amazing, I can't wait to take her out on a mission, I want to see what she can do. It flies better than Thunderbird 1."

Scott pouted, "there's no need to hurt me."

Virgil laughed, "don't be showing off too much in your stealth craft."

"She's built for agility Virgil, I can't make a promise like that," she sat back cross-legged against the sofa, "I'm going to take her out for a proper run tomorrow. How did the mission in Taipei go?"

"Successfully, the mirrored dish was destroyed but we got all the workers out."

"Scott almost didn't make it again," Virgil rolled his eyes, "you should take spare jet packs with you."

"And where am I supposed to keep these spare jet packs?"

"Well it's better than using Thunderbird 1 as a surfboard, you could've fallen off."

Alan laughed, "wow heated debate."

"It always ends up that way when our eldest is a daredevil," Virgil continued to glare, "I wouldn't have been able to help you, you cut it fine."

"Alright that's enough," Kayo yawned, "sort this out between yourselves. The main thing is we got those earthquake devices turned off and the Sealab to safety. Let's forget about the rest of the stuff."

"I want to get my hands on that crook," Gordon leant back against Alan's shoulder, "he's the one who caused all that trouble today."

"We'll get the GDF to look into that," Scott replied not noticing Kayo shift awkwardly on the sofa.

"Yes, good idea, although how useful do you think they'll be in all of this?" Gordon asked.

"Dad trusted them. Oh, I'm really sorry about the transponder beacon little brother."

"It's fine Scott, we'll find other traces of Dad I'm sure."

Kayo smiled supportively, "yeah, I hope so."


	2. Space Race

John lounged back on the chair in the space elevator, he was relaxed but his heart was still thudding anxiously after Alan's mission. The young astronaut was brave but he was still only a child in the brother's eyes and sending him on almost a suicide mission had never been John's intention, besides it was only space clean up which Alan was used to however much of a chore it was, and almost 99% of the time the job was safe. The elevator clicked as it made contact with its launch bay on the island and John walked out, he pushed the return button and made a beeline for the bedrooms to change before going to find his youngest brother who at this time of day would probably be asleep in his room despite it being 3 pm.

"Al? You awake?"

Alan sat up on his bed, which was unusual for him, "yep, hiya John."

"You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

John sighed, "good."

"What has Scott said?"

"Scott? He's not home yet," John closed the door behind him, "I just wanted to check you were ok, I mean, you stared death in the face today."

"And told him, not today!"

John scowled, "that's not funny, you were going to type in the wrong number."

"And you went along with it, you didn't exactly say no."

"I know, which is why I feel so guilty. If you had pressed 7 I wouldn't have a little brother right now."

"I might have survived."

"We can't afford might-haves."

"I'll just blame Parker for not getting that number sooner."

John cracked a grin, "thank him more like. If he hadn't decided to use Sherbet as a distraction, he and Penelope would have never had retrieved the number."

"Noted," Alan turned back to his game, "please don't send Scott in here when he gets back," at that moment Scott burst through the door, "too late."

"You sounded tired on the line, are you ok?"

Alan facepalmed, "here we go."

"I'll leave you two to catch up," John slunk out of the room as Scott smiled at him before turning to Alan.

Scott gave Alan a quick hug, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine Scott, I told you on the mission, nothing went wrong."

"That's not what Penelope told me, she said you were very close to getting the number wrong and called you impatient."

"Wrong brother, you're thinking of Virgil, not me," Scott smirked as he sat back on the bed, "did you call in the GDF about that space mine?"

Alan nodded, "of course and they've gone to take care of it, don't worry about it," the sound of the piano drifted down the corridor, "how did your mission go?"

"It's stressed Virgil out, hence the piano, but he'll be ok."

"Cool."

"You coming to get dinner?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit."

Scott ruffled his hair, "FAB. Well done today."

"Thanks, Scott," Alan watched him leave then shook his head, all Scott did was worry and without their Dad being around Alan sensed the eldest brother's worry would just get worse.


	3. Earthbreaker

Scott found Virgil up in his studio brooding over the piano keys, the younger man was hunched and the melody was dark, Scott approached his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Virgil?"

Virgil stopped playing and sighed, "yes Scott?"

"You disappeared after the briefing, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not Scott, my ship was almost torn apart today, I couldn't save her. Oh, and you told me to dump her into the ocean."

Scott bit his lip, "I was thinking about you, a ship can be replaced, a life can't."

"Like I said, Scott, she's my ship," he sat back from the piano, "who is this guy Scott, and why did he attack us?"

"I wish I knew Virgil, but we'll stop him. Trust me."

Virgil smiled, "the last time you said to trust you, you crashed one of my pod vehicles into the ice out on our voyage to the Aurora Generator."

"Ha, ha. I'm serious Virgil, everyone has a weakness and we'll find The Mechanic's."

Virgil stood up from the piano, "we need to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

"He almost killed me today too, Virgil."

Virgil turned quickly, "what? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Kayo saved me, there was nothing to say. We stopped his machine but I would've risked my life for that crew to get away anyway."

"I know you would have, but against him Scott? You were foolish to risk your life like that."

"It's what we do," Scott took Virgil's place at the piano and stroked his fingers along the keys hesitantly, "I wish Dad were here to guide us against him. Then again, The Mechanic could've had something to do with his disappearance too."

"We can deal with that when the time comes, Dad will come back."

Scott began to play, keeping his eyes on his hands not wanting to look up and let Virgil see his tears, "I'm giving up hope on him being alive bro."

"Don't say that. Now, first things first. We fix my ship and go after The Mechanic, and we do this as a family not as individuals, that goes for Kayo as well."

"FAB," Scott released the pedal, "want to grab a drink?"

"Sure," Virgil left the studio, his arm draped around his brother's shoulders just happy to be home.


	4. Ghost Ship

"You do know we can see you right?" Scott smirked at his younger brothers as he wrapped his arm around Kayo's shoulders making Alan scowl slightly.

"Ghosts? Yeah right," John scoffed as his cheeks began to match the colour of his hair.

"No that's silly Scott, no ghosts," Alan coughed an embarrassed laugh, "we'll be home in ten minutes."

Kayo laughed, "we'll see about ghosts," she smiled as Scott switched off the comms, "what are you planning? You've got that look in your eye."

"I need Gordon," Scott pressed the com channel in his ear, "Gordon?"

"What?"

"I need you, get up here and bring Virgil."

"FAB."

"Scott, what are you doing?" Kayo crossed her arms as he stood up.

"You'll see soon enough, we don't have long to plan this. Could you go to my room, please? I'll meet you there."

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "now I really hope I know what you're doing, alright, see you there."

Gordon entered the lounge with Virgil, "what's this about Scott?"

Scott grinned, "we're going to scare John and Alan, but we need some stuff first. Could you two get some sound equipment?"

Virgil nodded, "no problem."

"Gordon, I need some of your illusion tricks."

Gordon smiled, "oh, I know what you're planning, nice."

"Alright, when you've got the stuff, come to my room. And be quick, they'll be home soon."

The group gathered in Scott's room discussing how they were going to creep the space brothers out, Kayo sat cross-legged in the middle of Scott's bed looking around at them in amusement.

"We're not kids anymore guys, I can't believe we're doing this," Kayo smirked.

"Ah but that's the fun of it Kayo, not being mature," Gordon hugged her shoulders before receiving her elbow in his ribs, "oww."

"You deserve that squid," Virgil leant against the wall, "so are we setting this up or not? We have five minutes, plus the extra time we'll get from them wanting showers."

Scott snapped his fingers, "that's part one sorted, could one of you hook a mist or smoke effect into their showers?"

Kayo jumped off the bed, "I'm on it, keep me informed on their whereabouts?"

Scott nodded, "FAB. The rest of us, in the lounge."

"Shouldn't we sabotage their bedrooms?" Virgil shrugged, "John goes to the lounge but Alan will want to hit the bed as soon as."

"Alan will want to tell us about the mission first, that means lounge," Gordon crossed his arms.

"But they'll go to their rooms after."

Scott sighed, "alright alright! Look, I'll go and rig things in John's room, Gordon you go and sort the illusions and Virg, could you rig up some sort of sound effect trigger in the lounge?"

"I'll have a go, but I'll put them in Alan's room too."

"FAB. Now get out of here," Scott smiled as he pushed Gordon out followed by Virgil.

"How long do we have?" Gordon asked.

"The longer you stand there, the less time we'll have to pull this off, now go!"

Thunderbird 3 landed and the pilots wandered wearily into the lounge, they were slightly confused that no-one was in there, not even Grandma. The triggers went off from the motion detectors and creaking noises echoed around the lounge, Alan shrank slightly into John's side but tried to shrug as his older brother raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's probably a practical joke Ali, relax. I'm going to hit the shower," John walked over to the door leading off into the corridors when it slammed shut in front of him, "ohhh kayyy."

Alan ran up to him, "did it shut by itself?"

"Gust of wind, look it opens now," John smiled but he couldn't hide the fact his heart was beating fast in his chest.

"I don't like this John."

"It's fine Alan, remember, there's no such thing as ghosts."

Alan walked past the mirror in the hall when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a different figure with his reflection walking behind him, "ahhh!" He yelped and fell into John, "there was someone in that mirror John, I swear!"

John shook his head, "it's just you and me, look?"

Alan uncovered his eyes and stared at the two of them in the mirror, just him and John, "I'm sure I saw something."

John rubbed his shoulder, "tiredness taking effect buddy? Have a shower and a nap, you'll feel better."

In Scott's room, the four were all trying to hold back laughter, Gordon was almost splitting his own sides but Virgil had his hand across his mouth to stop squeaks of laughter coming out as they all watched the footage from the cameras catching the comedy in the house.

"Those mirror illusions were a great idea, Gordon," Scott whispered, "are there more?"

Gordon nodded and removed Virgil's hand off his mouth to answer, "there's one ready in Alan's mirror in his ensuite for after the shower."

Kayo hugged her knees as she sat between Scott and Virgil, "this is way funnier than I thought it would be."

"Shh shh they're getting into the showers now."

"Thank God footage doesn't exist," Virgil chuckled softly.

"That would be so wrong, we've got audio which is all we need for this," Scott turned the volume up slightly.

John stepped into his shower and smiled as the hot water washed the stress of the rescue away, as he watched the steam rise he noticed something odd about it, it was very thick, "well this is strange," he turned the water off yet the smoke continued to rise, "I wonder if Alan has the same thing?"

Alan had already found his surprise and was frozen on the spot, his eldest brothers and sister had already had their laughs at his scream but now he stood in front of the mirror in shock, "please go away please," he begged tearfully as prepared sentences of ' _beware'_ and _'I'm here'_ wrote themselves through the misted up glass of the mirror, then suddenly the weird ghost face popped up again and Alan screamed.

Kayo clamped her hands over her mouth, "oh wow! I didn't think he could scream that high."

Virgil laughed as quietly as he could, "bless them."

John rushed out of his room wearing his towel and burst into Alan's, he ran to the bathroom where Alan was curled up against the wall shaking, "they came to me too, it's ok."

Scott laughed then sighed as he heard the crying, "think they've been through enough?"

Gordon nodded, "probably. Let's go and break it to them."

Kayo got off the bed with another laugh, "that was fun."

The group made their way to Alan's room all laughing and walked into the bathroom, their arrival was not welcomed.

"Busted! You scaredy cats!" Gordon cried with a grin.

"You utter assholes!" John let go of Alan's shaking body, "you've terrified him."

"It was just a joke John, but it proves that you two are both scared of ghosts," Scott crossed his arms.

Alan looked up tearfully, "that was a joke?"

"It was all illusions, ghosts aren't real Ali," Gordon smiled, "go on, get dressed, they won't hurt you."

Virgil laughed, "you should've seen your faces, oh wait you can, they'll be on the CCTV records."

Scott walked out with the three laughing, "got you fair and square, be careful what you discuss on journeys home next time."

John brushed Alan's tears away, "we'll get them, meet you by the pool in ten minutes."

Alan nodded as he left the ensuite with John, he watched his elder brother leave then gathered some clothes up from the floor to change into.

Gordon dived into the pool to begin his late evening swim whilst the others were drinking by the edge, Virgil was playing his guitar stretched out on one of the loungers watching Scott giving Kayo a back massage, John walked out with Alan casually and joined them without a comment.

"Hey, look who's joined us?" Gordon floated on his back, "no hard feelings right?"

Alan shrugged, "I guess not. Room for another in the pool or were you about to start practising your butterfly stroke?"

"I guess there's room."

"Don't be a spoilsport Ali," Scott shrugged as he rubbed Kayo's neck.

Alan growled to himself slightly and walked over to the pool, "cool," he muttered and before jumping in, he dragged Scott into the water.

"Scott!" Kayo reached out then yelped as John pushed her into the water, "John you are so dead!"

Alan threw a drenched towel at Virgil's face almost knocking him off the lounger, "take that!"

Virgil put the guitar down with a scowl, "target sighted," he took off at a run and aimed to land on Alan who screamed before dodging.

The group all emerged laughing and a full play fight broke out, of eldest against youngest, the poolside rang out with laughter and name calling before it resolved in hugs and apologies.

"Sorry guys, it really was only a joke," Gordon smiled as Alan splashed water in his face.

"We know, but it was a bit much," John rested his arms against the side of the pool.

Virgil sat up on the side drying his hair, "it was funny though."

Alan sulked as he leant against the pool wall, "for you guys, not for us. How would you like it if you saw a skeleton shape in the mirror?"

"It wasn't real Ali," Gordon smiled, "anyone fancy a snack?"

"I'm up for that," Scott hopped up beside Virgil and ruffled his hair.

"Urgh get off!"

"Baby. Lead on Gordon, you better know where the snacks are."

Gordon got out of the pool, "yes I do, let's go."


	5. Deep Search

"One month stuck with you!" Alan banged his head against Thunderbird 3's control panel.

"Wow, am I feeling the brotherly love in here?"

Alan growled, "I can't do this."

"It's only one season Ali, plus, we're in this one. Aren't Buddy and Ellie the best?"

"They were friendly enough."

Gordon squeezed some more cheese into his mouth, "ooh this one must be our adventure, they're on Europa."

"Could you at least cover your mouth?"

"Since when did you care about general eating decency?"

"Since this is my ship. You keep yours in whatever state you want, and I'll keep mine looking nice."

Gordon's feet slipped down the panel as the footage of the cave-in came up on screen, "woah! Did you see that? No wonder they needed us."

"Watch your footing!"

"Relax Ali, I care about your bird," he stretched, "so one whole month."

"Yeah, a whole month. I can feel myself ageing."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "live a little. Trust me, this show is great. Oh look it's us! Wow, is that really what I look like in uniform?"

Alan smirked, "yeah, that's what Penny has to see."

Gordon pouted, "oh you are dead," he floated over and attacked Alan with tickles, "haha!"

Alan struggled against his brother's hands, "listen to you announce how much of a fan you are!"

Gordon moaned, "nooo I sound like a fanboy! That's so embarrassing."

Alan nodded, "yep. You could make a blooper reel from this, starring only you."

Gordon sat back down in his seat, "would you?"

"What? Of course not. I can't be asked."

"Good," Gordon watched the episode progress, and finally began smiling again when the rescue got going, "I wonder if Ellie filmed the escape?"

"One way to find out," Alan helped himself to a packet of cheese puffs, delicately popping them into his mouth without them floating away in the zero gravity, "yep, she filmed it."

"I honestly didn't think we'd make it. I guess we'll never know what that creature was, but at least it didn't try to kill us."

Alan nodded, "you've got that right," he stretched then looked down at the panel which was flashing, "it's Scott. Hey, bro."

"Hey youngsters, how's isolation?"

"Boring. How long have we been here now?"

"One day, not even that. You've got a long way to go."

"What do we do for one month?" Gordon asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"'Cos I thought you'd know something."

"Did you take anything with you? Games and stuff?"

Alan's face lit up, "zombie apocalypse! I could finally win."

Scott shrugged, "well he's happy. I'll see you in a month guys, happy flying."

Gordon grimaced, "yeah good for you. Tell Virgil I get to have all his desserts next month."

"Tell him yourself."

Virgil looked over from the piano, "get bent. There's no way I'm letting you have my dessert."

"But Virgggg?"

"No buts, this is my reward. One month without you to bother me."

"Words hurt," Gordon clasped his heart dramatically.

Virgil resumed playing, "do you guys want a song?"

"Could you just play every day for the month?" Gordon shrugged.

"No way, I'm not a slave," Virgil laughed.

"Fine," Gordon put his feet up again, "we'll just have to be bored in quarantine."

Virgil rolled his eyes and sat forward on the stool, "this is for you guys."

Alan lay back and brought up a game to play, "I guess I can live with this."

"I can't play every day, Alan if I'm called out then I can't do anything."

Gordon yawned, "then Scott can."

There was choking sound as the eldest had clearly just overheard, "what? I can't play the piano."

"Sure you can Scott," Virgil glanced down at his hands as he played a quick crossover over the keys.

Alan cheered to himself as he got past the next level, "yeah Scott, you'll be fine."

"Well you have me at the moment," Virgil shrugged.

"This month is going to drag. If one of you were up here, it'd be ok," Alan sighed, "maybe we could visit John."

"I'm afraid you can't do that Alan, you're in quarantine. This has to be taken seriously," Brains said sadly, "I'm sorry but you two are on your own."

Gordon rested his head back against the chair with a groan, "urgh. We've run out of things to binge. What time is it?"

Scott looked at his phone, "9pm here."

Alan went to the back of the cockpit, "Gordon, I'll get some food for us."

"Want me to play you to sleep?" Virgil smiled.

Gordon sighed, "that would be beautiful, brother."

"Don't exaggerate, a yes or no is fine."

"Then yes," Gordon smiled as Alan tossed him an energy bar.

Virgil smiled and played softer, "you'll be home before you know it."

Alan nodded, "I hope so. I'm not sure I can take much more of Gordon."


	6. City under the sea

"Emily, I promise that we'll continue to Hawaii after this but the kids are insistent that they see the penguins."

Emily rubbed her arms as she watched her kids drag the International Rescue crew around to see the aquatic birds, "I just hope we don't stay here too long, they'll catch their deaths of colds."

Ethan laughed, "not with those coats," he pointed to where Eva and Lettie were running around wearing puffer coats which were about two sizes too big for them.

Eva ran over to her parents who had decided to stay in the shelter of Thunderbird 2 with the pilot, "Mum, dad, you need to see these penguins!"

"I can see them fine from here Eva. Honey don't let your neck get cold," Emily pulled the coat up around her neck.

"I'm fine, mummy. Mr Tracy, why don't you join us?"

Virgil smiled, "someone's got to guard the bird here."

"Nawr, ok."

"Don't forget Eva, we're not staying here all day, we'll be leaving soon."

Eva sighed and ran back to her sister, "Lettie, dad says we're going soon."

"But we haven't seen all the penguins yet."

Kayo smiled at Gordon, "well you've seen all the ones here."

"There aren't enough," Lettie looked down, "I want to take one home."

"Would your parents let you do that?" Gordon crossed his arms with a smirk.

Lettie sighed, "no, we already have a cat."

Kayo laughed, "I don't think a penguin and cat would get on with each other."

Ava looked back at her parents who were beckoning them to go over, "we need to go Lettie."

"Now?"

Gordon smiled, "come on."

Lettie held Kayo's hand tightly to which Kayo smirked at, "I don't want to go home yet."

"I don't think you are going home yet sweetheart, your parents have something else planned. But it's not with us."

Emily took Lettie from Kayo, "thanks for looking after them."

"Pleasure. It's not my first time being a babysitter."

Gordon laughed, knowing that she meant Alan, "they weren't a problem."

"Do we have to go, dad?"

"If you want to have your holiday in Hawaii yes," Ethan chuckled as his children's eyes turned to saucers.

"Hawaii!?" Lettie squeaked, "let's go let's go!"

Virgil controlled the lift down and let the family up, "enjoyed seeing the penguins guys?"

"It was a break from disaster zones at least," Kayo smiled, "but I'm freezing."

"Should've worn a coat," Virgil shrugged as he brought the lift down again for himself and siblings to get onto.

"Yeah, I'll remember that advice for the next time, Virgil."

Virgil simply smiled as the lift clicked into place to the cockpit and the three took their seats again, "to save time, I can drop you off in Hawaii if you'd like?"

Ethan smiled, "that would be more than generous Mr Tracy."

Virgil nodded graciously, "course laid in, get comfy guys."

Lettie began to sing, "we're all going on a summer holiday."

Ava joined in, "no more working for a week or two."

Gordon nudged Virgil as he began to sing with the girls, "we're all going on a summer holiday."

Virgil sighed, "to make our dreams come true, for me and you."

Thunderbird 2 flew into the sunset full of singing and laughing as it took the family away for their vacation.


	7. Colony

Scott looked back at the red planet as Thunderbird 3 left Mars behind, Alan looked across to his elder brother.

"Are you alright Scott?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's just that footprint frozen in glass. It was Dad's. Maybe that's the only thing left of him."

"Ah."

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm moaning again aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"I don't mean to."

"I know that. Scott, what was so special about that footprint?"

Scott smiled, "I remember when Dad came home and announced that his print was on Mars, we didn't believe him. That being said, we were pretty young so we thought he was joking. Mum was really proud of him."

Alan hit the ION engines, "was I born?"

"Yes. But only by a couple months. You wouldn't have remembered it. Gordon doesn't either, if that makes you feel better?"

"Kinda but, I just wish I had shared some of these moments."

"You did."

"A memory though, you're lucky that you know all these things Dad did."

Scott reached across and rubbed Alan's hand, "you have other memories of him, and they're the ones to be treasured."

Alan nodded, "yeah I guess that's true."

An hour passed and Thunderbird 3 landed back on the island, Scott made his way to Virgil's room and knocked lightly, but hearing the sound of a keyboard being played he knocked louder.

"Yeah?" A voice sounded from inside and Scott pushed the door open, Virgil looked up from the keyboard and smiled, "hi Scott."

Scott closed the door, "composing?"

"Uh huh," Virgil raised an eyebrow, "what's on your mind?"

Scott sat down on the edge of Virgil's bed, "we found something on Mars."

Virgil sat back from the piano, "which was?"

"We found Dad's footprint, preserved in glass."

Virgil smiled, "he was so proud that he made that print."

"Yeah. Alan was asking me about it on the way home, I wish he could remember it properly."

"There are other memories of Dad," Virgil sat down beside him.

"This one is special Virgil, Dad basically gave Alan Thunderbird 3. But all those missions dad went on, Alan was either too young to remember them or wasn't born."

Virgil nodded, "no I know. Dad will come home Scott, I promise you he will."

Scott sighed, "when though Virgil? We find more relics and memories of him, but we never find any sign of him coming back or even being alive."

"Don't say that. He's not dead."

"He's as good as," Scott hung his head turning away from his brother, "what's the point in thinking he's going to come back?"

"We need hope to keep going Scott, if you lose that we don't have anything to hold onto."

"I'm sorry, it's just he wanted me to do everything, and said if anything happened to him, I would lead everyone on."

Virgil wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders, "and you do, you've got us to fall back on. Don't forget that."

Scott chuckled, "yeah. I need to remember that," he rested his head against Virgil's momentarily and smiled.

"Dad would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Virgil," Scott stood up, "I'll go and check on Alan."

Virgil nodded as Scott left his room, "oh brother," he smiled to himself before going back to his keyboard.


	8. Up from the Depths (pt1)

Virgil sat frozen behind the wheel still shocked at what he had just seen, Gordon looked round at their passengers and cleared his throat in his brother's direction.

"Umm Virgil?"

Virgil blinked hard, "what?"

"Our passengers? We should probably get them to safer ground don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Sontag looked between the two boys sorrowfully, "we're so sorry for you guys losing that plane, we had no idea who we were working for."

Clarke nodded, "how can we make it up to you."

Gordon smiled as Virgil plotted a course for their passengers' base, "it's not your fault. There was a bigger scheme going on here, and you're not to blame."

"Thank you for rescuing us, we would've died if you hadn't come down to get us. Sorry about your craft being destroyed."

Gordon felt his heart break again, "that's no-one's fault either, I got too close and he got defensive."

Virgil looked across at him, "we'll go back for her, I promise."

Back on Tracy Island, Scott was still fuming whilst Kayo was re-encrypting the island's commutation system, Grandma Tracy was trying to calm her eldest grandson down.

"Scott, this wasn't your fault, Gordon isn't injured."

"Thunderbird 4 has been destroyed Grandma, and I wasn't there to save Gordon."

"Virgil was son, those two are like cheese and crackers."

Kayo smiled slightly at the analogy, "that's true. Ok, we have a new system up and running. Perhaps The Hood got hold of it when he was on the island that time."

Scott frowned, "you think so?"

"It's just a thought, I mean The Mechanic knows Brains, perhaps he knows The Hood too? It's just a theory."

Scott looked out at the sky, "I'm going after the TV21."

"What?" Grandma Tracy raised her eyebrows, "it's not worth it son."

"It belonged to Dad grandma which means it belongs to us. It won't take me long to catch up with it, the Mechanic's ship isn't fast."

Kayo bit her lip, "I don't like this Scott. I'm all for taking down the mechanic like you, but that's dangerous. You saw what he did to Thunderbird 4, and 2 for that matter."

"Kayo, this is one of the only things we have leading us to Dad. I can't let it get away," he sat down next to her and held her hands in his, "I have to do this."

"I agree with Kayo bro, you should wait until Virgil is back with Gordon and we discuss this as a family."

Scott shook his head, "I can't wait, Alan, this is too important. The longer I wait, the further away the TV21 gets from us."

Virgil called in, interrupting the group, "pilots Sontag and Clarke have been dropped off. Just going to pick up Thunderbird 4 and we'll be on our way home."

"FAB," Scott crossed his arms, "I'm going to take off now, I'll call John and ask where the mechanic is heading."

"Please Scott, wait until tomorrow," Grandma begged.

"I'm sorry, but this can't wait."

Kayo sighed, "don't endanger yourself."

Scott kissed her cheek, "I won't," he ran to the lamps and turned from the lounge.

Meanwhile, Virgil was lowering the grabs to retrieve Thunderbird 4 with Gordon's help, but his mind was distracted by the events of the day. He had almost lost a brother, failed a mission and now had lost his father's own plane, as he thought about this tears came into his eyes and he thanked the stars Gordon wasn't in the cockpit with him at that moment.

"Line secure Virgil, pull her up but be careful."

Virgil cleared his throat, "not much more damage can be done to her Gordon, the pod is open. Be careful with the wiring."

"FAB. You ok big guy? You sound, well, you don't sound yourself."

"I'm fine. Hurry this up, we want to start repairs as soon as possible don't we?"

"Alright, in two pieces she's not that easy to manoeuvre," Gordon tutted and prepared the POD for a wounded Thunderbird 4 to slide into, "this is going to take a lot of work old girl, and it's all my fault," he winced as the first half came up to the surface and he pulled her into the pod using the towline, the second half followed and he locked the pod up, "Virgil, Thunderbird 4 is onboard, load the pod."

"FAB," Virgil fired the clamps and lifted the POD back into Thunderbird 2, "let's get home."

Gordon came up from the POD and rested his hand on Virgil's shoulder gently, "it's ok."

"I let you down bro, and I'm sorry. I should've fired something at the arms of that ship, maybe Thunderbird 4 would've been ok."

Gordon sat down in the co-pilot seat, "it's fine Virgil."

Virgil sighed, "I'll never forgive myself."

Gordon leant on his elbow watching the water below them shimmer, "we'll get working as soon as we get home."

Thunderbird 2 landed and the two boys headed to the lounge where Alan, Kayo and Grandma were standing by Jeff's desk.

"Virgil, Gordon. Thank God you're ok," Grandma walked down to them and pulled them into hugs, "oh Gordon, don't scare your grandma like that again."

Gordon smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, I wanted to get away but he got me."

Grandma stroked his head, "it's ok honey. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm ok thank you."

Grandma smiled, "you call me sweetie."

Kayo wrapped her arms around Virgil in a hug, "are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks, Kayo."

Alan hugged Gordon, "I thought I was going to lose you, brother."

"Never Ali. Virgil, shall we get going on Thunderbird 2?"

Virgil looked round, "yeah. First though, where's Scott?"

"He's gone off to find The Mechanic and bring back the TV21."

"What?" Virgil frowned, "is he crazy?"

Kayo nodded, "we couldn't stop him."

Virgil rubbed Kayo's shoulder, "just keep an eye on him, I've got a ship to fix."


	9. Up from the Depths (pt2)

Scott looked around at his family gathered in the lounge all smiling, but hidden under each smile he could see the heartbreak at losing the TV21 and The Mechanic getting away again, just like The Hood had once done, at least that was one criminal who couldn't get away from the prison cell he was in. Kayo glanced across the room at him and saw him sigh, she got up from where she was sitting cross-legged in one of the lounge chairs and left the room jerking her head to the side slightly hoping that Scott had seen her, which he had.

"Back in a bit guys," Scott smiled and left in the same direction Kayo had gone in, to the rose garden around the back of the villa, "hey Kayo."

"Are you ok Scott?"

"Not really, I feel as low as anything if I'm honest."

Kayo nodded and sat down on the grass, "it wasn't your fault, if you had gone for that ship, you would've lost Thunderbird 3 and Alan."

Scott joined her, "that's why I can't think about it. But I feel like I've let dad down."

"You haven't, you know that he wouldn't have wanted you to risk your brother's life."

Scott bowed his head, "I've been stupid and careless recently. I almost lost Virgil, Gordon and Alan."

"You almost killed yourself too. It was The Mechanic who put your lives at risk, not you," Kayo rested her hand on Scott's shoulder, "Scott?"

Scott looked up at her tearfully, "Kayo."

"You, are not weak ok? We're still here," she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his head gently, "none of this was your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"No, and we'll get The Mechanic even if that means I have to kill him."

Scott's head snapped up, "we don't kill people Kayo, he hasn't so why should we?"

"He's killed us inside. Well, he's killed you guys, and I don't allow that with family."

Scott smiled, "please don't Kayo, for me?"

Kayo kissed his cheek, "fine. But I'll make him pay somehow," she looked back at the house as she heard the sound of the piano being played, "want to go back?"

"I could do with one of Virgil's compositions."

Kayo helped him to his feet and linked arms as they walked back to the house where the remaining members of the family were listening to Virgil play, Scott walked over and ruffled his brother's hair before sitting down next to the stool with Kayo.


	10. Lost Kingdom

Brains headed back to his lab hearing the others jumping into the pool, he called Max then projected the Solar Kythera in front of him, Max beeped in surprise.

"I'll build it, Max, mark my words I will build it."

Virgil walked past Brains' lab and poked his head around the door, "so you are doing it then?"

"Of course I am, that Kythera was incredible."

"Need a hand building it?"

Brains smiled, "if you're willing to put up with my obsession over it?"

"I've had to grow up with a brother who's obsessed with games, and one who adores water. I can deal with this easily," Virgil smirked, "so, do you have the space in the assembly hanger for this?"

"I believe so. It's the materials which are harder to get."

"Uh huh. Well good luck, I'll be in Thunderbird 2 if you need a hand."

Brains nodded as the musician went up to Thunderbird 2, "right Max, this is the main structure. Could you get some tools for me? Atta boy."

Scott sat by the edge of the pool, "is Brains really building that Kythera?"

Gordon nodded, "you should've seen him when he laid his eyes on the device out there. He was smitten."

Scott laughed, "I guess we'll have a new piece of artwork in the hanger soon."

"We should open it up for the public to see modern art," Kayo smirked as she prepared to dive into the pool from the board.

"Tracy Island, the new art gallery," Gordon laughed, "he can't be serious in making it full sized, that thing was enormous."

Scott watched Kayo dive into the water, "this is Brains we're talking about. He always goes super size on everything."

Kayo flicked her hair back, "if he can get it to work, it'll be awesome, if not it'll just be a sculpture we can hang things on."

Scott nodded, "good idea Kayo."

John called in, "guys we have another situation. Get to the lounge and grab Virgil on your way there."

"FAB John," Scott stood up and re-buttoned his shirt up, "come on guys, and girls."


	11. Impact

John took his flight suit off and smiled sadly at Ridley, "I'm sorry about Global One."

"Oh, it's not all bad. I'll just have to find another one and get my team back together. We saved the Earth and you saved me."

"I broke my promise though. I said I'd save your station and you, but I only managed to save you."

Ridley smiled, "it's fine John. She's still in one piece more or less I can get her fixed."

"I want to help, it's the least I can do."

"Alright then, but I'm in charge," she grinned, "now I believe you wanted to get me back in hand ball?"

"Yeah, I'm winning this time."

"We'll see."

Thunderbird 3 re-entered Earth's atmosphere and Alan cut the thrusters to land back home.

"Virgil? Did I really save us today or were you just saying that to boost my confidence?"

"Of course I meant it, Alan, I'm your brother. Why would I lie?"

"I just think you guys give me too much credit sometimes and make things look easier than they are. I find missions really hard occasionally."

"You're a great member of our organisation Alan, don't forget that. No-one can pilot Thunderbird 3 the way you do, not even Scott."

Alan smiled slightly as he landed his ship into her hanger, "I am?"

"You bet."

"Thanks, Virgil," Alan sighed, "how did you find today?"

"Give me five minutes Al, we've just finished a mission," Virgil laughed, "see you in the lounge."

The two met up in the lounge and Virgil sat down at the piano, he motioned to Alan to join him.

"So, what were you asking me?"

"How did you find the mission?" Alan sat back on the stool and swung his legs back and forth, "I mean how did you _really_ find it?"

"Apart from the ever present Fischler on our backs to begin with, I found it alright."

"I'm just glad we weren't home, Scott was going mad."

Virgil chuckled, "just let him get on with it. I had the explosives, it was great."

Alan nodded, "I found it hard. I thought I was going to kill us both if we hadn't escaped from the comet."

"Nonsense. I had all my confidence in you, that's why I almost forgot to blow that comet up."

"That makes no sense."

"I was thinking how clever you are, and how proud I am to be your older brother," Virgil ran his fingers down the piano keys, "I knew you wouldn't let us die."

Alan smiled, "thanks, Virgil. But, you did tell me what to do."

"I gave helpful pointers, I didn't tell you directly to ram the comet, I just agreed with your suggestion."

Alan's eyebrows rose in surprise, "you're right, I did suggest that. But you were the one who told me how to drill down."

"Practice in the Mole, it's all skill building," Virgil held the melody down, "you're a valuable team member Alan, don't forget that."

"I don't, but I do doubt myself sometimes," Alan looked down at his feet, "being the youngest and all."

"Al, you take after Scott which means you'll probably grow taller than me," Virgil smiled, "so don't doubt yourself blondie."

Alan elbowed him, "fine, pointy."

"My hair gives me extra height, don't take that away from me."

Alan laughed, "thanks for coming on the mission with me Virgil."

"Anytime. I guess space isn't that bad, but I'll take my bird over yours any day."

Alan stood up from the piano stool, "see you later," he walked off as Virgil began to play again then ran back to throw his arms around his older brother.

"Woah, easy. You almost knocked me off the stool," Virgil laughed as he wrapped his arms around his little brother, "always here if you need me, Ali."

"Thanks."


	12. High Strung

Kayo watched Thunderbird 1 speed ahead and checked her scanner to see where Thunderbird 2 was, she decided to check in on the eldest.

"Hey, Scott, what made you fly off the handle just then?"

"You caught that huh?"

"He's just a kid Scott."

"Who works for that moron under the name of Francois Lemaire," Scott sighed as he gazed at Kayo's hologram, "sorry, but everything that man has done has led us into trouble, and that kid was the worst."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know he's on board Thunderbird 2."

Scott almost brought Thunderbird 1 to a complete stop in flight, "what?"

"Virgil is taking him back to Francois' yacht for that celebratory party," Kayo grinned, "now, are you in or out?"

"Of what?"

"Joining them?"

Scott groaned, "I'd rather go home."

"You care to not save your brother?"

"Don't send me on a guilt trip sweetheart."

Kayo plotted a new course and pulled Shadow around, "then I'll see you on that boat," she signed off with a kiss.

"God help me," Scott followed and went to full thrust.

Every minute on Thunderbird 2 was agony for Virgil as he set a course for Lemaire's yacht, he sighed again as Brandon turned the camera on himself to inform his bloggers of his whereabouts.

"Brandon here, on Thunderbird 2 with the infamous Virgil Tracy, going to celebrate my new job. It's going to be awesome."

"Brandon, do you have to film everything?"

"Dude, I have like 2 million followers wanting to know everything I'm up to."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do," Virgil answered sarcastically, "we're nearly there, thank heavens."

"The boss is going to be so pleased with me."

"You did lose his balloon."

"But I drove an awesome ball, down a hill."

"I think you'll find my brother did most of the work, saved you and risked his life all day, to save your sorry ass."

"Woah dude, ease up."

"He's my brother, dude, and I will risk everything for him," Virgil frowned angrily at the teenager, "so sit quiet. The sooner I get you off my ship, the better I'll feel."

Brandon gulped slightly and shrank into his chair, "ok."

Virgil smirked to himself and pushed his Bird to her maximum speed, "good."

Thunderbird 1 overtook her sister ship and closed in, Scott looked across to his brother with a smile but was met with a glare.

"Alright Virgil, I'm sorry."

"You will be."

Shadow flanked them and Kayo sighed, "boys boys, he's only a teenager."

Virgil glared at Brandon, "yes only, the worst age."

Brandon looked down into his lap and stopped filming, "I'm sorry I've caused all this."

"There's the ship," Virgil circled the yacht and watched the other Birds land.

"Virgil, how are you planning to land here?" Scott asked, "you still need to drop the kid off."

Virgil frowned, "working on that," he hovered above the water inches away from the waves, "Brains, I really hope you tried this out," he took a deep breath and pressed a button on the console, he felt the craft shudder and from the Pod, four large floats inflated on the water carrying the weight of both TB2 and the attached Pod without any water flooding the ship, "there, easy as."

"How do we get on board dude?"

"Watch, and don't film," Virgil activated a ladder from the ship to Lemaire's yacht, "we simply walk across."

On the deck, Kayo and Scott were waiting for Brandon to come aboard, the eldest was pacing slightly with impatience.

"We don't need to be here Kayo, it's only a drop him off, then we can go home."

"We will love, just stop pacing."

Virgil came on board with a frightened looking Brandon, "Mr Lemaire, your new apprentice."

Madeline smiled, "speaking for my husband, thank you for bringing him. We'll have a word with him about his actions, and his new job."

"Please don't let him near our operations again, that balloon was a disaster from the start," Scott sighed, "and Brandon, if you are going to be flying, don't chat with your friends at the same time."

"I'm sorry Scotty."

Kayo felt Scott tense up beside her at the nickname, "just a lesson Brandon."

"So, are we having a party or what?" Brandon grinned, "someone, get the fizz!"

"We should be getting back to our base actually," Scott yawned and turned away.

"But dude come on, one drink?"

"I don't drink and fly sport."

"It's not alcoholic, please Scotty, it's the least I can do for causing your trouble."

Scott gritted his teeth, "still causing me trou..."

"Alright one drink," Virgil spoke over Scott's rambling, "then we have to go."

Scott leant against the railings of the boat watching Brandon talking to Kayo, Virgil walked over, "don't even start Virgil."

"I wasn't even going to open my mouth. He's just a kid Scott, we've all been his age."

"Not for a while though, and you guys were nowhere near as bad."

"Not even Gordon?"

Scott shrugged, "alright one exception, but he hasn't changed since. I wonder how dad put up with us that age?"

"You don't remember? All the shouting and being told off for doing something stupid. You weren't a perfect kid Scott, and that's probably why Brandon idolises you, you're still an adrenaline lover."

"But?"

"Face it, you are. You should probably make amends before we go home, which is about now."

Scott sighed, "I guess so."

"See you in the skies," Virgil walked over to Brandon and shook his hand before going back to Thunderbird 2 to free himself from the floats.

"Umm Brandon?" Scott tapped the kid on the shoulder.

"Are you going, Scotty? Aww man, I was hoping you could stay longer, your sister is really cool by the way."

"Sorry kid, we've got other jobs to do. I just wanted to give you some advice. Test your machines before using them for luxury, it might keep you out of trouble."

"Oh, I will dude, no more risks, I've learnt my lesson. Extreme dude, no more of that."

"Ok good. See you around Brandon," Scott smiled before walking back to Thunderbird 1 with Kayo.

"That was nice of you Scott."

"It's the least I could do, there's no point leaving feeling sour. Race you home?"

"You're on," Kayo smiled and leapt into Shadow immediately taking off.

Scott followed in Thunderbird 1, "you're such a cheater."

"That's why you fell in love with me, for my tricks."

Scott smirked, "true. Thanks, Kayo."

"For what?"

"Everything you are to me."

Kayo sighed to herself, "you're my everything too."

Thunderbird 1 held back to wait for Shadow to catch up, and the two birds flew close together their wings almost touching.


	13. Weather or Not

Virgil watched with the others as Fischler ran into the pod after his supervisors, "think we'll ever be rid of him?"

"Of course not. That man is a menace to the world of science," Kayo sighed, "what's your plan for getting him out of here?"

"I think I might just leave them in the hold and fly them home. Save me and Gordon having to deal with them in the cockpit."

Kayo chuckled as she patted Virgil's arm, "have fun with that."

Gordon watched her go back to Thunderbird S, "she has it easy. We better get going Virgil."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Penny first?"

"Yes, but not with you hanging around watching."

Virgil held his hands up, "woah sorry Romeo, I'm not the slightest bit interested. I'll see you in the cockpit."

Gordon tutted then walked over to FAB1, "thanks for helping us, Penelope."

"Where would you be without me?"

"Literal answer, possibly dead if those drones had got me. But non-rhetorically, thanks."

"My pleasure. Just have to hope we don't have another run in with Fischler anytime soon."

"I wish I could believe you."

Penelope stroked his cheek, "until the next rescue Gordon."

Gordon held the back of her neck in his hand gently as he kissed her then smiled, "probably won't be too far away."

Penelope laughed to herself as he ran back to Thunderbird 2, "goodbye my love."

Virgil tapped the wheel with his fingers, "ready to go Gordon?"

"Yep. Sorry to keep you waiting. Has Kayo gone?"

"Yep. Flew off about five minutes ago. We'll catch up with her in no time though, once we've dropped Fischler off."

"Urgh forgot we still have him to deal with."

Virgil nodded, "afraid so. Let's get this over with."


	14. Fight or Flight

Gordon watched the others leave the room, "we really screwed up Alan."

"Yep. We truly did, oh well we'll have to improvise prizes."

Kayo walked up the back path to the gardens and sensed she was being followed, "still keeping up with me Virgil?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Heavy footfall, also you were right behind me in the lounge," Kayo smirked.

"Fair enough."

"Something on your mind?" Kayo sat down on the grass and began picking daisies.

Virgil joined her on the grass, "yeah, in a way. I was just thinking about the rescue today, and your actions."

"Ok please don't be Scott here, I know I shouldn't have got into that robot suit and attacked the claw."

"No that was fine, if you hadn't done that those people would've died. You were really brave Kayo and you didn't hesitate at all, I just wonder what's changed in you?"

"You mean I've changed?"

"A little. You've gained even more dependence but also you listen to us a lot more too."

Kayo smiled, "well you said I was family too. And Scott is always breaking his own rules to save me. But if I have to risk our lives saving Fischler again, I might lose it."

"You're not the only one, I was this close to screaming at him the other day. But today was a relief just having a stand alone rescue, no mess."

"Only a claw with personality."

Virgil laughed, "yes, but you dealt with it successfully."

Kayo sighed and leant against Virgil's legs looking up at the clouds, "what's our next adventure I wonder?"

"Adventure?"

"Rescue, you know what I mean," Kayo smiled up at him.

"I don't know but if it involves the three stooges I might not be so nice when rescuing them."

Kayo laughed as she gazed up at him, "I'll get them for you."

Virgil lifted his knee slightly with a smirk as a way of nudging Kayo, "thanks, sis."


	15. Escape Proof

Virgil and Gordon returned home and heard frustrated screaming as they walked through the hanger past the gym, they entered the lounge and Virgil pointed back to the hangers.

"Wow, what's got Kayo so pissed?"

"As soon as she found out The Hood had got out, she went crazy," Alan shrugged.

"Ah, well at least The Mechanic is defenceless now."

"That's never true," Scott grimaced, "he still needs to be arrested."

"Hmm well, he needs to be found first."

Kayo came upstairs still fuming and hit the wall as she walked down into the ring, Virgil caught her in his arms, "urgh how could they be so blind!? My uncle is a master criminal and they didn't keep a better eye on him!"

"Alright Kayo, relax relax," Virgil held her arms gently.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over how stupid the GDF are," Kayo took a deep breath.

Scott leant forward cupping his chin in his hands, "no, me neither."

Kayo hugged Virgil tightly then walked down into the ring to snuggle up next to Scott, "I'd love to kill him."

"Don't do that, you are not a murderer," Scott looked at her and took her hand tightly in his, "you'd be arrested."

"I'd feel good as long as he was put in his place. I can't believe they planned this from the start," she wiped away forming tears angrily.

"If you want to cry go for it," Scott smiled.

"No, that's weakness. Did you see The mechanic leave Gordon, Virgil?"

"No-one but the GDF officers left that machine," Gordon crossed his ankles.

"There has got to be more to this. My uncle had a disguise trick, do you think he used it anywhere?"

Virgil shook his head, "no I don't think so," he sat down at the piano, "we would've noticed something."

Gordon suddenly leapt up, "oh shit!"

Grandma snarled, "Gordon Cooper Tracy! I don't want to hear language like that coming from you."

"Sorry, but I've just realised something. A young woman walked in with Casey and walked out again, but when Casey ran out with everyone this woman wasn't with them."

Scott sat back against the sofa, "are you serious? God, they're blind as well as stupid."

"That's a pretty harsh remark Scott," Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean it like that, I'm just saying. What do we do about this though? Casey won't believe us, I think we should stop working with them. They fall for too much."

"They're very helpful to us Scott," Virgil sighed, "and you know it."

"Annoying that they missed a big detail like that," Scott looked up at the glass ceiling, "I just wonder what we're in for."

Kayo sighed, "it depends what my uncle has in store."

"We'll stop him sis, we always do," Alan grinned and Scott laughed.

"You never look at the negative do you?" Scott smiled.

Alan shrugged, "I do my best."

"How was the mission by the way Virgil?"

"Quite simple for us, not so easy for Lady Penelope I don't think, she had to deal with The Mechanic," Virgil played harder before bringing the music down to almost silent suddenly, "although that hoarse character was certainly a talker."

Gordon laughed, "pretty sure he lost his voice after we rescued him."

"He was a nice guy though," Virgil smiled, "very chatty, reminded me of you Gordon."

"I'm nothing like him!"

"You are a bit."

Scott rubbed Kayo's fingers under his, "what happened to him?"

"We got him to a hospital just to check he was ok then he went home, we went back to the GDF but they weren't much help."

Scott nodded, "why don't we get some sleep?"

"Oh please Scott, we all know you're going to stay up longer," Virgil smirked.

"It was just a suggestion."

Virgil shook his head with a laugh, "it's probably a good idea to be honest, goodnight guys," he pushed the stool out and stood up.

"Night Virgil," Scott smiled as Kayo cuddled up to him.

Gordon followed him, "I'm off, night guys."

Scott was left alone in the lounge with Kayo, he smiled down at her then frowned at her bruises on her knuckles from the workout, "K, you didn't need to lash out like that."

Kayo sighed, "I had to, I'm so mad at them Scott. My uncle was locked up tight yet they didn't see his tricks."

"I know."

"And what's worse, was that The Mechanic was working for him, he almost killed you, he almost killed Gordon and Virgil. I'm still ashamed to be of The Hood's relation."

Scott shook his head as he pulled her closer to him, "you can forget about him being related to you. You are a Tracy."

"But I'm not."

"You are to me."

Kayo looked up into his eyes, big blue eyes which seemed to be watering slightly? "Scott? Do you really see me as your family that much to call me a Tracy?"

"I love you Kayo, as a sister and more. You know that, don't put yourself down all the time. I want you to be safe, and with us is where you're the safest," Scott knew that saying that would cause the waterworks to start and he wiped at his eyes quickly.

"I love you too, but I want revenge. This time you have to let me have it, I'm going to get The Mechanic if it kills me."

Scott snapped angrily, "no, don't you dare risk your life like that, I can't lose you, the same way I can't lose my brothers."

Kayo stroked his cheek, "I need to stop him, that's my job. Yours is to rescue others, mine is to go undercover. Sweetheart, you've got to let me do this, it'll be safer."

"But, I need you."

"And you won't lose me," she kissed his lips tenderly, closing her eyes as she felt his part slightly and she broke it, "I promise."

Scott sighed as he rubbed her leg in between his, "alright. But you have to tell me exactly what your moves are, I don't want you going off the track."

"I won't, again, I promise you. I've changed since that time on the ice with one of my uncle's minions. I won't do any more fighting, only shadowing."

Scott smirked, "I wish I could believe you, I really could. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Kayo stood up and wrapped an arm around his waist, "what's the first move you think The Hood or The Mechanic will make?"

Scott shrugged, "I have no idea, I can't even say we'll be ready, unlike Virgil. We have to see what they're up to, it's likely The Mechanic will go after your uncle since he abandoned him, that or he'll be on the run."

Kayo nodded, "we just have to be observant and look for movement, peculiar movement."

Scott stopped outside his room, "want to join me tonight?"

Kayo smiled, "I wouldn't mind a cuddle before sleep." Scott opened the door, "come on in."


	16. Volcano

Series 2:2, What an opening episode, it was incredible and so many ideas to write on, but that bell bit was just too much. So here's my version.

Virgil looked over his shoulder as Brains walked over to the co-pilot seat, Max squeaked sadly as he sank onto his tracks.

"Cheer up Max, you might see her again," Brains smiled.

"Have I missed something?" Virgil asked as he stretched.

"Ever heard of a robot falling in love?" Brains remarked before blushing.

Virgil frowned, "no, I haven't, what happened down there?"

"Max m, made a new friend."

Max began to play an old piece of classical music to himself and Virgil looked back at him, "Debussy?"

Brains sighed, "M, Max, stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop with the music."

Virgil smiled at the music, "it's not unpleasant," he yawned and shook himself to stay awake, "I can't wait to get home, what a day. One side of the world to the other."

Back at base, Scott and Kayo were asleep on the sofa together, their heads touching as they stretched out, Grandma smiled at them fondly as she closed down the interactive map which had been beeping all day and most of the night. The youngest two brothers had parked up their crafts and gone straight to bed, but Scott had insisted he would stay up to wait for Virgil's return, Grandma looked away from the eldest and to the approach of her second eldest grandson arriving, Thunderbird 2 landed and the island fell silent again.

"Scott? Your brother is home," Grandma shook Scott's shoulder gently, "dear?"

Scott opened his eyes wearily, "huh?"

"Virgil is home."

"Finally," Scott smiled and got to his feet being careful not to disturb Kayo who curled up against a cushion at his absence, "could you tell him to meet me down in the kitchen Grandma?" Scott kissed Kayo's forehead as Grandma smiled.

"Of course," Grandma stroked his cheek, then watched her grandson jog downstairs to the kitchen, he grabbed two large mugs out of the cupboard and began to heat up some milk, he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and stirred the white froth.

"Hey, Virg."

Virgil sighed as he collapsed into one of the white chairs facing the kitchen, "hey."

"I'm making chocolate, I thought you could use one."

"Thanks. What a day, I thought I was done after that train recovery earlier, I was inches from touching down and I got called away again."

Scott finished the chocolates off, dropped a marshmallow in and took the mugs over, he sat down in a chair next to his brother and passed him the drink, "here. Yeah, after Tokyo I was called away to K2 with Brains, I had to drop him off in Iceland."

Virgil nodded, "yeah, before I went there."

Scott frowned, "are you alright Virg?"

"No, I'm not Scott. I'm troubled."

"About what?"

"The mission today, the one in Iceland."

Scott put his mug down, "talk."

"I feel like Dad's memory is haunting me, someone brought him up today."

"What did they say?"

Virgil frowned and Scott watched his brother's hands shake around the mug, "he called himself Jeff Tracy."

Scott took the mug from him and held his hands in his, "hey, relax. Why did he call himself our dad?"

"He didn't believe who I was when I told him what organisation I was apart of, he just told me, and I quote ' _and I'm Jeff Tracy'_. It hurts so much now."

Scott sighed, "some people are just ignorant Virgil."

Virgil sniffed and rubbed at his eyes as he brought his hands up to his face, "there are things I want to go back and tell that man, tell him he's wrong and nothing like our father."

Scott grimaced, it was one thing for a stranger to accuse his brother of lying but another to compare himself to their dad, "what did you say to him?"

Virgil shook his head, "nothing. I just pointed to Thunderbird 2 outside," he brushed away a tear rolling down his cheek before looking up to the ceiling.

Scott stood up and wrapped his arms around his brother as he perched himself on the chair arm, "we can't really do anything about arrogance brother, but I'm proud of you for the way you handled that."

"Thanks," Virgil muttered from Scott's shirt.

"He's out there somewhere Virgil, we aren't going to give up the search."

Virgil looked up, his eyes brimming with fresh tears which spilt over as soon as he blinked, "but where? We don't have a thing to go on."

"I don't know, but we will. I promise," Scott smiled sorrowfully at his tearful brother, "cheer up bro, it's been a stressful day for all of us, we're all exhausted."

Virgil nodded, "you're right," he picked up his mug as Scott sat back in his own chair, he downed the remaining chocolate then sighed, "how's Kayo?"

"Recovering from her trip to Venus, she had to have some medical tests when she got back, she's sleeping it off."

Virgil smiled as he dried his eyes on his sleeve, "thanks for the chocolate Scott, and the talk."

"Well done for keeping your cool with that man, you know I wouldn't have handled it the same way. It would've been Professor Harold all over again."

Virgil laughed and the sound warmed them both, "I know you would've done, how was your mission?"

"Long, but getting the climbers to safety wasn't too hard in the end. Come on big guy, the bags under your eyes have their own bags, someone as handsome as you can't have shadows like that," Scott chuckled as he helped Virgil to his feet, "lets hope we don't get any calls during the night, John must be as tired as we are."

"Don't trigger it, Scott, everyone has been through enough today."

Scott wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulders and the pair walked up to their rooms through the quiet lounge, they said goodnight to each other and the corridor fell silent with exhaustion.


	17. Power Play

Kayo looked down below at the tipped over bulldozer where her youngest adopted sibling was still trapped, she landed and ran over.

"Ali?"

Alan turned his face to her as he tried to sit up, "Kayo."

"So, they just left you here did they?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hurt?" Kayo placed her hand on the truck's window.

Alan shook his head, "let's just get back, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Kayo nodded, "hold onto something ok?"

"Thanks," Alan watched her go back to Thunderbird S and let his tears fall, "something hurts."

Thunderbird S took off and grabbed the bulldozer with its legs before flying back to the dam where Thunderbird 1 and 2 were still grounded, Kayo put the bulldozer down and circled over the dam.

"Virgil, I cannot take that pod back to the island, my engines are knackered."

Virgil looked up at Shadow, "alright Kayo."

"Sorry."

Virgil smiled then ran over to Alan who was clambering out of the bulldozer, he caught him in his arms and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Alan, we shouldn't have left you behind, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I don't have any visible injuries. My wrist hurts though."

Virgil took Alan's arm gently in his hand as Gordon got the bulldozer back into the pod, "let me see," he squeezed his brother's wrist and smiled, "it's just bruised, there's nothing to worry about, but that will have a lovely rainbow of colour in the next few days."

Alan sighed, "oh great. Did you guys really forget about me?"

Virgil stiffened as he scuffed the ground with his boot, "not entirely, but we should've come back for you and I'm sorry," he watched Thunderbird 1 take off, "of course Scott will be mad at me."

Gordon patched through, "if Thunderbird 2 had a horn I would be using it, hurry up!"

"Come on Alan, let's get home. We need to take the extra pod back with us."

Alan nodded as he rubbed his wrist, "yeah, that'll be fun for you."

"Very."

Thunderbird 2 took off and Alan sat at the back of the cockpit, Gordon turned in his chair and smiled at him.

"We're really sorry Alan."

"It's alright."

"Hey, at least your princess in blue came and got you."

Virgil kicked out at Gordon's chair, "stop it."

Alan blushed, "well, you guys weren't in a rush to get me exactly."

"I guess we have worse things to worry about, The Mechanic has escaped again and The Hood was in on it all," Virgil sighed as he ignored Alan's remark, "the fun never ends for us does it?"

Gordon faced forwards again, "cheer up Virgil, they're nothing to do with us."

"Except Kayo," Alan said quietly.

Thunderbird 2 landed back at base and the three headed into the lounge to discuss The Mechanic's new scheme, Project Sentinel, everyone was confused and Brains looked slightly panicked as if something had clouded his mind. Presently, Gordon interrupted the sombre mood by declaring he needed help in scraping the nanocrete sealer off Thunderbird 4, but having no luck he left the lounge alone.

"I can't stop watching this," Scott threw the footage from his camera up into the centre of the ring again.

Kayo frowned, "my uncle?"

"Yes, going against The Mechanic, it doesn't make sense."

Virgil looked over at Kayo with curiosity, "do you know why he might have this sudden change Kayo?"

"No, you know I don't."

Virgil nodded, "only asking."

Scott sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders much to Alan's jealousy, "it doesn't matter, he was working against The Mechanic and that's not a bad thing, he tried to kill us again today."

Virgil walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool to start playing, "at least today is done. I'm still amazed you managed to get that pod with Shadow, next you'll be wanting to take my job."

Kayo huffed, "I'll stick to my actual job thanks, like going after those criminals."

Virgil shrugged, "uh huh," and he began a composition immediately losing himself in the melody.

Kayo sighed, "I'm exhausted after today, is Alan alright?"

Scott looked around for his youngest brother, but it was only himself, Kayo and Virgil, "what was wrong with him?"

"He hurt himself on the mission."

"What?" Scott leapt up, "Virgil?" He tutted, "Virgil!?'

Virgil shook his head snapping himself back into reality, "what is it?"

"You didn't tell me Alan was hurt?"

Virgil rested his hands on his legs, "he's fine Scott, just a bruised wrist, he got caught up in the bulldozer. Now, can I get back to my piano?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "yeah."

"Thanks," Virgil smiled and repressed the pedal down as Scott sat down next to Kayo.

"I guess I worry too much."

"No, you're just a very caring brother who I love," Kayo kissed his cheek.

"How did you get the power cells without The Hood shooting you down?" Scott asked as he turned his body to face her.

"He's my uncle, he may be a criminal but I don't think he would fire missiles at me. He bailed out then the flier crashed, that's how I found the cells. Of course, I had to get them before the flier blew up."

"Well done, I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you, why do we need them?"

"We don't, but we need to keep them away from The Mechanic, and your uncle. Umm Kayo?"

"Yes?"

Scott took her hands in his, "I need you to do something for us," Virgil paused the melody and looked over inquisitively, "it's a lot to ask."

"What is it?"

"Could you work undercover with The Hood?"

The piano keys shuddered as Virgil jumped, "what?"

Kayo ripped her hands from Scott's grasp, "Scott, I am not doing that, not unless there's a good reason. I work here."

"It's undercover though."

Virgil cleared his throat, "I don't think that's a good idea, it's dangerous."

"We might want someone on the inside."

Kayo grinned, "no, I'm not doing it. I don't mind keeping tabs on The Hood for us all, but I don't want to work for him. You hated the fact that The Hood implied I was working for him."

Virgil nodded, "out of the question."

Kayo smiled, "at least someone is on my side."

"I'm always on your side Kayo," Scott looked down at his feet.

"I know," Kayo lifted his chin with the cup of her hand, "but we can think of something better."

Virgil yawned and began to play again, "yep."

Gordon ran into the room, "someone please help me with this sealant," he ran around to Virgil and tugged at his shirt, "Virg?"

Virgil sighed, "oh fine, but you're going to do most of the work ok?"

"Thank you," Gordon grinned and hugged the pianist.

"Get off, you could have that stuff on you, which would get on me, and then possibly the piano. Come on then."

Scott watched them go, "sorry Kayo, you belong here with us."

"Thanks, sweetheart. What a day right?"

"I'll say, oh well. At least we got those workers out and saved the town."

Kayo nodded, "I wonder what we'll be up against next?"

"Who knows, but I bet it will be full of various events like they normally are," Scott smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "want to go and watch Virgil deal with Gordon?"

Kayo laughed, "it's a date."


	18. Bolt from the Blue

Virgil smiled as he heard soft grunting from inside the panda cage and he pressed on the box gently to view the animal inside, he smiled as his eyes laid on the creature curled up nibbling on a bamboo branch.

"Sorry for the rough journey little fella," Virgil smiled again as he was met by another grunt and he walked over to the lift back to the cockpit.

"I'm in Thunderbird 2, this is amazing," the co-pilot looked around in amazement.

Virgil paused by Emma's chair and smiled at her, "the panda is doing just fine, I heard him chewing on some bamboo," he smiled ignoring the sound of his younger brother cooing in the front seat.

"Thanks," Emma grinned up at Virgil then smiled at her mother.

"Our pleasure, always happy with satisfied customers," Virgil took his seat next to Gordon.

"Yep, even the furry ones," Gordon shrugged as he piloted Thunderbird 2.

Virgil cleared his throat finding he couldn't steer, "Gordon."

"Aww," Gordon pushed his wheel back up and slumped.

"Thank you," Virgil smirked as he took control back, "at least you didn't crash her."

Gordon looked back at Emma, "can I see the panda now?"

Emma laughed at the young pilot, "I think he's going to like you."

"Awesome! I mean, that's cool."

"Mum, can I go down with Gordon?" Emma grinned.

"Of course sweetheart, but don't disturb the panda, ok?"

"Yes mum," Emma unbuckled as Gordon stood up, "we'll be back soon."

Gordon followed Emma to the sealed cage and she pressed the box for the hologram to appear, "wow, he's amazing."

Emma sat down crosslegged and smiled at the panda, "Mr Panda, he's probably the weirdest cargo mum has ever had to transport. He's being taken to a zoo so that he's safe."

Gordon cooed again, "he's adorable. I've never seen a panda before."

"Really? Not even at a zoo?"

"Nope, we went to our local zoo as kids but they didn't have pandas," Gordon sighed as he watched the panda walking around and it came over to them, "hey big guy, you're like a panda version of Virgil."

Emma giggled, "you think your brother looks like a panda?"

"He's like a bear, but don't tell him I said that," Gordon grinned as he reached out to the panda's image as it looked at him, "hey buddy, rough ride today huh?"

Emma smiled, "he'll be ok."

Gordon got his phone out and took a photo of the panda, "this makes up for having to fly my brother's ship under pressure. Which zoo is the panda going to?"

"Toronto, he'll be safe there," Emma sniffed, "I'll miss him though."

Gordon smiled, "that's better than him being in danger, don't cry," he offered his hand to her, "want to go back to the cockpit?"

Emma nodded, "uh huh."

"Thanks for showing me the panda Emma," Gordon smiled.

Emma wrapped her arms around him, "and thanks for rescuing him."

"Aww, that was mainly Virgil, but you're more than welcome."

The two rejoined the group in the cockpit as they made the final approach and Virgil glanced across at Gordon who was looking at the photo.

"You ok there Gordo?"

"Mm? Yeah, I'm fine, just looking at the panda, we've saved him."

"That was the job."

"No, I mean, he'll be safe from hunters and stuff now."

Virgil smiled, "well that's good news. I'm surprised you haven't messaged Penelope to ask if she's ok."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"You do know she was up on that station which was creating the plasma bolts?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is she ok?" Gordon cried.

"Why are you asking me? Anyway, right now isn't the time, we're landing," Virgil circled above a field nearby the zoo and landed gently, "Captain Simmons, when you're ready, I'll open the module."

"Thank you International Rescue," Abby Simmons smiled, "come on Emma, journey's end."

Virgil stood up, "want some extra help moving that crate?"

Abby laughed, "no thank you, you've done so much today for us already, there's a team outside waiting for it."

Emma looked up at Virgil, "thank you."

"Bye Emma, say goodbye to the panda for us."

"I will," Emma sniffed again, "gonna miss him though."

Virgil knelt in front of the little girl and rested his hand on her shoulder, "this place will be perfect for him, plus he'll be with his own family."

"Yeah, you're right."

Virgil hugged her as she cried, "go on, mum is waiting for you."

Gordon smiled at his brother and remembered how Virgil used to comfort his siblings when they were younger, "the crate is moving Virgil."

"FAB," Virgil pushed Emma back from him gently, "go on sweetheart."

Emma let go of Virgil and took her mum's hand in hers, "bye."

Gordon waved then leant against Virgil's shoulder, "aww you big softie."

"You're brave to call me that," Virgil sat back behind the console and waited for the all clear to close the module door, "FAB. Time to go home Gordon."

"I'm going to give Penelope a call. Come in FAB1?" Gordon was met by silence, "FAB1? Penny?" Again there was silence, "I can't get through. Thunderbird 5?"

"Gordon, what's wrong?"

"I can't get through to FAB1, is Penelope ok?"

"The station was blown up, it's ok they got out, but I don't see why you can't contact her."

Gordon frowned, "maybe her communications have been damaged. I'll try at home."

John nodded, "FAB."

Thunderbird 2 landed back on base, and Virgil walked into the lounge where Scott was sitting on the sofa playing his guitar, he looked up and smiled at Virgil.

"Hey, Virg."

"Hey Scott, what's with the guitar?"

Scott shrugged, "tough day, needed to unwind."

Virgil came down and sat next to him, "kids and animals, it's an emotional rollercoaster."

Scott uncrossed his ankle on his calf and put the guitar down, "how do you mean?"

"Happy about the panda, then sad when they say goodbye, that being said, so was Gordon."

Scott chuckled, "part of the business."

"Umm, thanks for saving me today, I thought that was the end for me."

"I wasn't going to leave you Virgil, and I'll never leave you."

"What if you're not there next time?"

"I'll always be there Virg, that's what brothers are for. We look out for each other," Scott wrapped an arm around Virgil's shoulders, "you really risked your life today and I'm proud of you. That sounds weird."

"No, I know what you mean. That panda wasn't going to die on my watch."

"Where's Gordon got to?"

"He went straight to his room when we got back, he's fine though. Plus he made friends with the panda."

Scott laughed, "of course he would," he picked up the guitar again, "want to duet?"

Virgil smiled, "sure," he stood up and walked over to the piano as Scott followed, they began to play together and Virgil leant against his brother just happy to be home, suddenly the lights went out in the lounge and not long after, Gordon ran into the room.

"I need to borrow your hairdryer, Virgil!"

Virgil burst out laughing, "did the fuse go Gordon?"

Gordon narrowed his eyes under his dripping fringe, "shut up."

Virgil laughed as Scott sent a message to Brains to turn the power back on, "karma, sweet karma."


	19. Attack of the Lizards

"Ha ha! Awwh they're kinda cute," Scott cooed as he looked down at the two lizards in the box.

"Yeah, very cute," Gordon smiled warily, "Thanks, Ellie, Buddy."

"No worries mate, bye for now!" Buddy smiled and the hologram disappeared.

"Lizards? Really!? This could not be more inappropriate."

Scott scowled, "Gordon, those guys bought you two lizards as a present, you could be a little more grateful."

"I'm sorry, but today was a nightmare, you know how I feel about reptiles?" Gordon shivered, "I prefer furry animals or fish."

Virgil walked in with Alan, "we're back, and we stopped off on the way back to get pizza," he put the box down on the table, "hey, what's the package?"

Alan squeaked, "oh lizards! Wow Gordon, who got those for you?"

"Buddy and Ellie, they say hi. We had to deal with huge bearded dragons today."

Virgil knelt by the box and picked up one of the lizards, he stroked it in his lap with a smile, "aww cute, what are their names?"

Gordon smiled, "ironically Buddy and Ellie," he sighed, "what do I do with them? Set them free in the jungle or keep in my room?"

"See what Grandma thinks of them first," Alan laughed, "it would be a shame if you just set them loose on the island. I'm sure we can get a tank big enough."

Gordon sighed, "so scaly."

Virgil put the lizard back into the box with its mate and gave the box to Gordon, "better go and do something with them in the meantime."

Scott laughed as he sat on the sofa and helped himself to a slice of pizza, "have fun, Gordon."

The others laughed as Gordon left the room holding the box far in front of him, Virgil sat down on the sofa next to Scott.

"How was the trip?" Scott asked.

"It was alright, we've got all the tools we need," Alan smiled as he stretched out on the sofa.

Virgil propped his feet up on Scott's lap, "what's with these giant lizards then?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "urgh I'm not your footrest!"

"Deal with it."

"Jerk. Anyway the lizards, well actually I didn't really see them, the fog was so thick below me, but Gordon was put through a lot with them."

Alan laughed, "that's just Gordon."

"And that's why he freaked out over those little ones just then?"

Scott nodded, "uh huh. He said the big ones were like something out of a nightmare. Then he fell down a waterfall."

Virgil sat up with alert, "he what?!"

Scott chuckled, "Virgil, he's fine, relax. I caught him and the explorers with the net."

Virgil fell back against the cushions with a sigh, "well at least he got to have a mission with his favourite tv presenters."

Alan nodded, "that's true."

Gordon sat in his room looking at the two lizards in their new home, "what am I going to do with you two then?" The lizards looked at him, "ahh don't look at me like that, it's just I've never owned lizards before."

Grandma knocked on the door, "hey Gordy."

"Hey, Grandma."

"Lizards? Who got you those?"

"Buddy and Ellie Pendergast, I don't know what to do with them."

"Just keep them alive son, they'll need more than one tomato. Let's go and pick some shall we?"

Gordon nodded, "yeah, I guess they will need food."

Virgil walked in, "Gordon, you might want this, it's information on how to look after a bearded dragon, you've got a lot of work to do."

Gordon swiped through the download, "oh my god! This is so much work, how am I going to balance missions around it?"

Virgil shrugged, "something you'll have to work out yourself."

"Awh man," Gordon groaned, "this is more complicated than looking after myself. Wow."

Grandma laughed, "we'll all help out, maybe we should keep the tank downstairs so that we can all look after them?"

Gordon grinned, "that's a great idea. Virgil, could you help me move the tank please?"

"We can't carry it with the lizards inside, they'll freak."

Grandma rolled up her sleeves, "I'll take the lizards downstairs and you two follow me."

"FAB," Virgil walked over to the tank as Grandma picked out the lizards carefully, "ok Gordon, easy does it."

Scott was sat at the piano just tapping out simple melodies when he heard his brothers, he looked up and spotted them holding the tank, he leapt up from the stool and ran over, "need a hand, guys?"

Gordon panted, "thank you, this weighs a ton."

Scott laughed, "come on weakling."

Virgil chuckled, "oh burn!"

"Oh just 'cos you're built like a tank Virgil," Gordon stuck his tongue out, "ok guys, stairs, be careful."

The trio managed to get into the kitchen and placed the tank down in the small snug, Grandma smiled and placed the lizards back into their new home, they flicked their tongues happily then lounged under the heat lamp.

"Much better," Scott smiled, "what's their diet?"

Gordon frowned, "very complicated, I'm going to have to label their food when I put it in the fridge, they eat more varieties of food than us."

Virgil laughed, "have fun sorting out that."

Gordon collapsed onto a stool at the dining table, "what a day."

"You'll be fine," Scott smiled, "I mean, they're only lizards."

"Only lizards?" Gordon facepalmed, "I'm the guy who once forgot about a pet goldfish."

Virgil shook his head, "poor Cara."

Scott placed his hand on Gordon's shoulder, "you'll be fine, we'll help you. But only with feeding, you can do the rest. Come on Virgil, want a game of pool?"

"Would love to," Virgil stood up and followed Scott upstairs, "have fun with cleaning the lizards and stuff Gordo!"

Gordon muttered to himself, "Yeah, will do."


	20. Grandma Tourismo

Grandma and Virgil landed back on the island and were met by Scott and Gordon to help them with the shopping, Kayo unloaded the bags and watched Virgil drag himself up the stairs from the hanger before turning back to the groceries.

Gordon grinned, "hey Scotty, your gel is here."

Scott frowned as he snatched the bag from his brother, "thank you for shouting that out."

Kayo smirked as she took a bag out of the cargo box, "it's no secret to how much you use Scott."

"Very funny."

They took the shopping up to the kitchen and John helped Grandma put stuff away into the cupboards.

"Thank you, dear."

"How was the mission, Grandma? Virgil and I are really proud of you."

Grandma laughed, "don't worry yourself, John, I was fine the entire time."

"Where's Virgil?"

"I sent him to his room, the poor love is exhausted."

John nodded, "no doubt Scott will go and check on him?"

Grandma placed her hand on his shoulder, "you know your older brothers."

Scott unpacked the stuff Grandma and Virgil had picked up for him, then decided to go and check on his younger brother, he knocked gently and heard a muffled call from inside.

"Hey bro, thanks for getting me the extra stuff. Hey, are you alright?" Scott asked as his eyes fell on the curled up figure on the bed.

"Physically exhausted."

Scott smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "it was only shopping and…" His words trailed off as he caught sight of a dark bruise on Virgil's shoulder, "how did you get that?"

"It's nothing," Virgil rolled over painfully, then hissed as Scott pulled the duvet off him, "hey!"

"Virgil, your whole side is bruised! What on earth have you done to yourself?" Scott flicked the light on and ran his fingers across the scratches, "I'm sending you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit, these are bad Virg, and don't try to hide them."

Grandma, spotting that Virgil's door was open, entered with a smile, "sweetheart, you forgot your piano strings…Oh heavens!"

Tears came to Virgil's eyes, "I was trying to keep them hidden."

Grandma crossed the room in seconds and pulled her grandson into a hug, "why didn't you tell me? Scott, run down to the kitchen and bring me up a couple of icepacks please."

Scott nodded, "sure thing."

"Oh Virgil, how did you get these?" Grandma turned his back to her and tutted at the small red marks running down his spine, "I should've got there sooner."

"No, this wasn't your fault, I pushed myself too hard," Virgil cried onto his pillow as Scott came back into the room with the ice, "the sheet metal almost crushed me."

Scott rejoined them, "what almost crushed you?"

"The warehouse," Virgil answered as he cried.

"Grandma, what happened on the mission exactly?"

Grandma placed an ice pack on Virgil's swollen shoulder, "we were on two missions, and Virgil took the main job."

"Of course."

"Shh. Well anyway, the sandstorm buried Virgil who was holding up the building, I drove in with The Mole and the roof was practically on the floor."

Scott stroked Virgil's flat hair as he felt the shudders continue, "did the shower help at all?"

Virgil shook his head as he sat up painfully, "not really, just eased the tension in my muscles."

"Bro, these are harsh bruises, nothing feels broken does it?"

"No," Virgil sniffed as he wiped tears away, "I fell on the jaws."

Grandma kissed his forehead, "wrap yourself up and get some sleep son."

Virgil snuggled painfully under his duvet and closed his eyes, "thanks for the ice."

Scott picked up the packet of strings, "I'll leave these on the piano for you."

"Just don't reattach it, you've never done it before," Virgil yawned.

Scott rolled his eyes, "wouldn't dream of it."

Grandma closed the door behind her and Scott, "I knew something had happened."

Scott frowned, "I always worry about him wearing those jaws, land on them in the wrong way and you're going to get hurt. I wish I could remind Virgil he's not indestructible."

Grandma stopped him in the corridor, "he does know that Scott, he just wants to help people so much."

Scott smiled, "I know. He's so caring."

"You all are," Grandma kissed his head, "I'm putting on some coffee, would you like one?"

"Thanks, Grandma," Scott smiled as they entered the lounge before walking over to the desk, he placed the replacement strings down on the lid of the piano then got to work on the reports as Grandma walked down to the kitchen.

Later in the afternoon, Virgil headed into the lounge wearing a fluffy dressing gown over a pair of pyjamas, he sat down with a small wince and Gordon frowned.

"What's wrong Virgil, you're dressed for flu season?"

"I'm alright Gordon, just tired from the mission," Virgil smiled, "sandy, and strenuous. My last few missions have stretched me to my limits."

"As long as you're alright. Right, I'm going for a swim."

Scott waited for the room to empty then turned to Virgil, "you should be resting."

"I didn't want to sleep anymore."

Scott rolled his eyes, "it's for your own good Virg."

Virgil shrugged and walked over to the piano, "I prefer to keep myself active."

"You're not really tuning that now?"

"New strings, I can't play until I've replaced them," Virgil opened up the lid and Scott frowned as he spotted his brother's arms shaking from the weight, "just carry on and don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," Scott decided to change the subject, "so, I heard Grandma took over Thunderbird 2, how did she land her?" Scott asked as he wrote out his report.

"I did most of the work to begin with, it did mean I had to put my rescue victims on hold."

"What?"

"They were very understanding, it's fine," Virgil glanced down at his bruised fingers then clenched them around the tuning hammer as he leant over the piano, "ugh, this string always breaks."

Scott shrugged, "damn strings. Would you let someone take over Thunderbird 2 again?"

"Not really, although Grandma was good at driving The Mole," Virgil tightened the string, "Scott, I'm fine, trust me."

"How did you know I was looking at you?"

"You went quiet, it's always a sign," Virgil rolled his eyes then walked to the other end of the piano, "they're just bruises."

Scott turned around and took Virgil's hand in his, "you managed to damage your hand too?"

"That was from holding the roof up with the jaws, our gloves are great but they don't soften all the pain," Virgil sighed then pulled the string, "done."

Scott watched him sit down at the piano then glanced at the hammers moving up and down with the quick changes and fluent pedal releases, "don't push yourself too hard at the piano now."

"Scott please, just relax, I'm fine," Virgil looked up at him under his eyelashes, "I gave away my dice today."

"But you loved those?"

"The guy I gave them to really deserved them, he tried to do everything which I couldn't. I can always buy another pair," Virgil shrugged then winced as the movement hurt his arm, "just my shoulder."

"I really do think you should rest," Scott lowered the piano lid slightly and sat down on the swivel chair facing the piano, "you've had a tough day."

"No more than usual."

"Virgil, you've been in a sandstorm, that's a lot for one day. Not to mention having to pay more than 5p for a bag," Scott smirked then looked worriedly at Virgil who had stopped playing.

Virgil felt his eyelids droop and images appeared in his mind of the storm, he could hear Scott's voice in his mind but he couldn't get the ringing out of his head, "Scott, what's happening to me?"

Scott watched his brother come over clammy and in seconds he had his arms wrapped around the pianist's shoulders, "Grandma! Grandma?!"

Grandma heard Scott's cries and ran up the steps and over to the piano, "oh my boy, Scott what happened?"

"I don't know, he's suddenly clammy and shaking. Shall we take him to the infirmary?"

"No, take him to his room and I'll make him a tea. Check him over."

"Yes Grandma," Scott leant Virgil against him and walked out of the lounge just as Kayo was walking in, "Kayo."

"Virgil? Oh my God, is he ok Scott?"

"I don't know, could you help me get him to his room sweetheart?"

Kayo nodded, "of course," she walked with Scott keeping an eye on Virgil between them, "what happened?"

"He was playing the piano when he suddenly came over in a sweat," Scott nudged the door open with his foot and they got Virgil to his bed, "Kayo, could I have some privacy with my brother please?"

"Of course," Kayo kissed him tenderly then left the room.

Scott got Virgil into bed and helped him to undress, he ran a hand over his chest and frowned, "Virgil, does this hurt?"

"I feel faint Scott."

Scott gasped as he felt his brother's rib cage and paused on one, "shit. You've snapped a rib here, and any muscle strains will be even more painful thanks to exhaustion."

Virgil lay back with a harsh cough, "oh God."

Scott tutted as he stroked Virgil's warm forehead, "you're burning up, are those icepacks still cool at all?"

Virgil shook his head, "I'm in so much pain, what's happening to me?"

John ran in, "Scott, Grandma told me Virgil was ill?"

Scott nodded, "he's in shock, muscle strain."

Grandma walked in and placed a mug down, "he looks awfully pale, I'm going to phone our doctor to come out."

John shook his head, "no, not yet. We need to get his temperature under control, then he'll need morphine for that broken rib."

Grandma stood up, "I'll get some more ice."

"We need some healing pads too, Scott, stay with Virgil," John stood up and followed Grandma out.

Scott stroked Virgil's bruised hand, "I'm not going anywhere. You've pushed yourself way beyond your limits brother."

Virgil sniffed and tears leaked out under his lashes, "I'm sorry….I can hardly breathe. It hurts."

"Shh shh, stop talking and breathe through your nose, it might help the pain, have some tea."

Virgil held the mug between his shaking hands, "why am I shaking?"

"Lifting the piano lid was one step too far, take it easy," Scott smiled as Grandma walked back in with the packs, "thanks, Grandma."

"Here Virgil, I'm going to place one on your head, put the mug down," Grandma sat down on the bed and pressed the pack to his forehead.

Alan ran in, "what's happened!"

"Shh Ali, Virgil's just not feeling well, he'll be fine."

"What happened? I'm always the last to know."

"You can see him later, now let Virgil have some space," Scott ushered Alan out as John approached, "thanks, John."

"This will help the swelling, I've brought the morphine too," John walked in and shut the door leaving Alan to sulk outside, "how's he doing?"

"The temperature has gone down," Scott felt Virgil's forehead.

"Ok, which bruise is the rib under?"

Scott ran his finger across it, "here."

John placed the healing pad on the rib as Scott helped Virgil sit up, "take it slow Virgil, and be thankful it's only one."

Virgil smiled through his tears, "thanks, you three."

Grandma handed him a painkiller, "take this son, you're going to be homebound for a few weeks."

Virgil groaned, "but, what about Thunderbird 2?"

Scott sighed, "you're just going to have to trust Gordon, he didn't crash her on the panda mission the other day."

"Scott's right, he did very well in my opinion," John smiled as he taped the pad to Virgil's chest, "you can put your shirt back on now big brother."

Virgil smiled then painfully pulled his t-shirt over his torso, "getting dressed just got…a whole lot harder."

Scott heard impatient voices at the door and called out, "alright, come in!"

Gordon fell into the room followed by Alan and they ran over, Kayo walked in behind Alan, and Scott stopped the younger two before they could damage Virgil further.

"Virg, what's wrong?"

"Just a broken rib squid, nothing major."

"I didn't think my jokes could break ribs."

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, "sad to say, this wasn't caused by you. The exhaustion packed it in."

Alan wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck lovingly, "I thought you were sick?"

"I'll survive Ali, but that's the last time I go shopping, and perform a mission on the same day."

Scott tutted, "it'd be better if you didn't perform stunts with your jaws of life."

"Sometimes I don't have a choice."

"Come on you lot, let Virgil have some rest and we'll take turns on checking on him," Grandma smiled as the room emptied.

Scott stayed behind with Kayo and he fluffed Virgil's pillow up, "don't lie down tonight Virg, it'll upset the rib."

Virgil yawned, "yeah I know."

Kayo smiled, "you gave us a right scare Virg, we can't lose our engineer."

Virgil smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, sis."

Scott tucked the duvet around his brother, "just get some sleep, do you need anything?"

Virgil shook his head, "you've already done so much for me, thanks."

"Alright, sleep well and do not lie on your side. Don't be afraid to scream in pain."

Virgil laughed then clutched his chest, "I guess I can't laugh."

"Advisable not to," Kayo tucked a small Thunderbird 2 plush toy against Virgil's arm, "here."

"Wow, I haven't cuddled this since I was a kid," Virgil smiled, "thanks, Kayo."

"Get well soon brother."

"See you later Virgil, remember to use the painkillers and sleep, if you even put one foot into the lounge I will push you back to your room," Scott stood up from the bed and turned the light off, "we'll go and snack on the cookies you bought."

"Oh come on!"

"We'll save one for you, don't worry."

Virgil sulked as the door closed and he snuggled down on the pillow to sleep, John opened the door quietly and tiptoed over to the bed, he edged himself across and lay down beside his brother to sleep, Virgil opened an eye sleepily and smiled.

"Thanks, John," Virgil whispered.

"I'm just glad you're safe big brother."

"I know I'm safe with all of you around me," Virgil yawned, "goodnight John," he fell asleep resting his head against his brother's and smiled as the images from the mission disappeared and were replaced by ones of his family.


	21. Clean Sweep

As Scott dropped off the two workers, Virgil hovered above in Thunderbird 2, he leant back in his seat and called John who had just got back to Thunderbird 5.

"Hey, John."

"Not home yet Virgil?"

"Just waiting for Scott. Have you disposed of that toxic waste yet?"

"I'm just about to do that," John smiled, "I'll report back later."

"FAB."

John disconnected the call and turned to EOS, "release the barrel EOS."

"Of course John," EOS' monitor bobbed as a sign of nodding and the barrel floated away from the space station.

"Thanks, EOS," John smiled, "we'll have to get it back eventually but it will take about two days for it to freeze entirely."

Thunderbirds 1 and 2 landed on the island later that afternoon and the pilots headed to the lounge, Scott sat down on the sofa as his brother took his seat at the piano.

"I think you were mad to fly up into that turbine Scott."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I had no choice Virgil, how else was I supposed to get to the crew?"

"You endangered your life more than theirs."

"I was fine until the jetpack failed, I couldn't do anything but hold on after that. You didn't do much today, our thanks go to Parker and John."

Virgil stopped playing leaving the notes to fade away, "I think you'll find I was the one who got the barrel for John after you fell."

"I got the crew out."

"Only after risking their lives."

Scott growled slightly, "I didn't risk their lives, Virgil, I got them out with Thunderbird 1, you saw me."

"I did, but we could've found a safer way to get them in the first place."

"How exactly? Go on, tell me."

Virgil pushed the stool back and walked down into the ring, "I don't know now, but at the time we could've thought of something. I was scared for you today brother, and I heard the concern in John's voice."

"So you don't trust me on missions then?"

"Of course I do, but sometimes you can be too reckless," Virgil sat down next to him, "I don't question you, or your decisions, but there are times when you rush."

Scott stood up angrily, "you're wrong!"

John called in, "hey guys. What's going on, have I just wandered into an argument?"

"Scott, that's what's going on," Virgil crossed his arms.

John nodded, "Scott, you were fine with the mission, but I just think you could've found a better way to get to that crew. Their heli-pod could've hit Thunderbird 1 and all of you would've fallen."

"I knew what I was doing the whole time."

"Yeah, that's why at this moment Brains is patching out the dents in your ship," Virgil muttered sarcastically.

"I got trapped in the scrap," Scott sulked.

"Virgil and I were just worried about your decisions today, even if it meant destroying the inside of that turbine you should've used Thunderbird 1 to free the crew."

"Well next time you can try it for yourself, the speed those blades were going would've pulled Thunderbird 1 in."

John shared a look with Virgil then sighed, "alright. In other news, the canister is now in deep space."

"Great work John, when will it need to be retrieved?" Virgil asked.

"Not until it's completely frozen, and it'll probably be a job for Thunderbird 3, so don't worry."

Scott nodded, "good."

"We're sorry Scott, we just needed to speak our minds," Virgil looked down at his feet.

"I understand, and I see what you're saying. I shouldn't have taken Thunderbird 1 up into that turbine, I was just trying to get the job done quickly."

"We saved the two crewmen, and according to Parker, Fred or 'Light-fingered Fred' was arrested earlier for stealing and fired for not following rules."

"Good, he made today very difficult," Scott sighed, "I'm sorry I worried you two."

Virgil placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's alright, you always want to succeed but you push yourself too hard. We could've thought of something, but it's over now."

"You're right. Oh, I forgot to say well done for catching FAB1 from the sky like that earlier."

"Thanks, Scott, I've never been so worried about catching something in midair before," Virgil laughed, "wonder what we'll be faced with next?"

Scott shrugged, "who knows, in this business, we could face anything."

"True, well I'm going to get some sleep whilst it's quiet, good job today guys," John smiled.

"Night John," Virgil smiled back then turned to Scott, "how are you spending the rest of the day?"

"I better go and see how Brains is getting on with Thunderbird 1," Scott stood up and walked up the steps, "see you later."

Virgil went back to the piano, "see you at dinner, and tell Brains I'll check Thunderbird 2."

"Alright."

"Well done today big brother," Virgil began to play and Scott smiled back at him over his shoulder.

"Thanks Virgil."


	22. The Man from TB5

John disconnected the call with Penelope and turned to face his computer assistant.

"Well EOS, you caused a lot of trouble today, you do understand that this is a serious business?"

EOS sighed, "I'm sorry John, I just wanted to have some fun."

John smiled, "I understand that, but don't do it again ok?"

"Yes, John."

"So what did you do to my little brothers?" John sat down and pulled up a game of chess to play.

"I just played with their time, they could've entered Thunderbird 5 easily but there weren't any calls so I had some fun."

"If there had been calls, however?"

"I would've let them in immediately," EOS made a move on the board, "we don't do things like that together, and your brothers are fun to tease."

Back on the island, Gordon was still sulking that Penelope hadn't invited him to accompany her, Scott sat at his father's desk and Virgil walked into the lounge.

"Party boy back in space then?"

Scott nodded, "yep, I think John had fun."

Gordon groaned, "it's not fair."

"Oh get over it squid, John went with her and to be honest I'm not sure you would've been able to handle being on those wires."

Virgil grinned as he sat down at the piano, "so Penelope didn't want to take you along Gordo?"

"Shut up. and I could've handled that mission."

Gordon snarled, "there's nothing stopping me from visiting Penelope."

"Yes there is, you're not taking Thunderbird 1," Scott shrugged.

"Or 2," Virgil added as he played and he shared a smirk with Scott.

Gordon pouted, "there's nothing between Penny and John."

"If you say so Gordon," Scott turned his attention back to the report.

"Well, they're not. But there is something I would like to know, when did you find out that John was going with Penelope?"

Scott smiled, "a week ago, he was so anxious, I had to talk to him into going."

"Are you serious? A week!?"

"Uh huh, the visit did him some good I think."

Virgil laughed, "that was cruel Scott."

Scott looked over his shoulder at the pianist, "I did tell Gordon earlier that John wanted it to be kept quiet."

Gordon sighed, "I could've gone."

"But she didn't ask you, she needed someone who could keep cool and act sensibly."

"Did she ask you then, Scott?" Virgil asked as he leant on the music stand of the piano.

"Yes she did, but I decided not to go because if Thunderbird 1 was called out I would have to be here, and I told the same for you Virg."

Virgil nodded, "I was called out anyway."

"It's still not fair," Gordon whined, "that could've been a date."

Virgil rolled his eyes and began to hammer out the chords to drown out his brother's moaning, Scott smirked and went to sit next to him, Virgil nodded with a wink.

"That's that sorted."

Gordon huffed, "thanks for the sympathy."

Virgil watched him leave the room and brought the volume down, "is he alright?"

"In all honesty, no. I think he feels a little heartbroken," Scott looked down at the keys in front of him.

"I think Penelope does like him, but it's hard to tell. I mean she's very secret with feelings," Virgil stopped playing allowing Scott to continue alone.

"He's only really upset because John didn't tell him and Penelope didn't consider him, he'll be alright."

Virgil nodded, "how was the party anyway?"

"Well, dad's wings sold for a good price and to a respected charity," Scott smiled then sighed sadly, "I feel bad for letting them go, but dad was always giving to charity, I'm just doing his job."

Virgil rested his hand on Scott's gently, "it was alright to give those away, as long as it was for a good cause."

Scott smiled, "yeah, I know, it's just they were his and special."

"I'm sure dad would be happy that the money went to Penny's trust."

"I hope so."

"I'll see you later, I want to grab a shower before dinner," Virgil left the piano smiling when he heard his brother start to play again.

Penelope called in on the comms and smiled seeing Scott's hologram playing the piano, "hi Scott."

Scott looked up and released the pedal before moving to the desk, "is everything alright Penny?"

"That was a beautiful piece you were playing just then."

Scott chuckled as he blushed, "ha, it's just something I made up."

"Well nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see Gordon, is he around?"

Scott smiled, "he's in his room, would you like me to transfer you?"

"If you could please?" Penelope tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"Nice to see you again Penny," Scott winked as her hologram disappeared and he leant back in the chair with a grin waiting to hear Gordon's news.


	23. Home on the Range

Kayo sighed as she leant against the wooden beams looking out over the cracked orange ground, Penelope walked out of the house and joined her with a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess so."

"What's happened? I know it's something."

Kayo chuckled, "do I really look that distressed?"

"You do," Penelope led her to the end of the veranda, "it's Kat isn't it?"

"Not really, it's more Scott," Kayo sighed, "I've never felt more alone."

"How do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain, I know he loves me but now he's in there chatting with her and all is forgiven."

Penelope nodded, "and the stuff she's been saying about your family has upset you?"

"It upset Scott the most, but now it doesn't seem to bother him. I'm also annoyed that I was grounded again when I could've chased down The Mechanic."

"Parker and I will get on that," Penelope smiled, "you can join us."

Kayo huffed, "oh yeah, Scott is _bound_ to let me go."

"You never know," Penelope was interrupted by the sound of the youngest Tracys having a scrap, "oh dear, your younger brothers are bickering. Come on."

Grandma walked into the lounge and shook her head, "alright you two, stop it."

Gordon, who was currently on top of Alan, battled free, "he started it!"

"Watch the hair, fish boy!" Alan complained as Gordon ruffled his hair.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry about those two Kat."

"Hey, no worries. I have a younger brother and he used to drive me insane as a kid."

Kayo took photos and deliberately turned her back on Scott which Virgil noticed, "we're making memories Alan."

Virgil put his sketchpad down, "Gordon, you can take my chair, I need to get something from upstairs."

Kayo watched Scott fluff Kat's cushion behind her back and fought against the tears which were forming, "I'll be back in a minute."

John frowned slightly, "are you ok?"

Kayo nodded, ignoring Scott's confused expression in her peripheral vision, "I'm fine."

Virgil waited at the top of the stairs for Kayo, she approached him and he nodded, "I know, come on."

Kayo followed him into his room and sat down on the bed as Virgil shut the door, "how do you know?"

"I was watching you on the rescue, and I'd be feeling the same if I was in your position."

Kayo broke down and closed her eyes as she sat in the middle of the bed, "it hurts."

Virgil wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sure he doesn't like her like that little sister."

"They're getting on so well, and they're just sitting so close together downstairs. The way they look at each other," she sniffed, "I want to go back to the island."

"I might not understand the whole situation here, but I know that my brother loves you, he's loved you ever since you stopped The Hood last year and probably even before then."

Kayo sighed, "I'm taking Shadow our, I need some time alone."

Virgil nodded, "come back though?"

"For you, yes," Kayo smiled as Virgil kissed her forehead then dried her eyes, she got off the bed and walked downstairs passing the lounge with a sigh, Scott looked up and called her.

"Kayo?"

"What?"

"Where are you going? We're about to have dinner, it's the least we can do for Kat."

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "I'm just going out for a fly."

"Are you alright?" Scott caught her arm gently.

"Let go of me Scott," Kayo jerked her arm back and Penelope looked down sadly.

Scott watched her storm out and looked at John, "did I say something?"

"Haven't you just," Penelope muttered before sitting down on the arm of Gordon's chair.

Grandma stood up, "I'll go and get her back."

Kat leant back against the cushion as Scott sat back down at her feet, she smiled at him, "do you really only come here once a year?"

Scott smiled back at her, "we're so busy on the island we can't afford to take breaks, but we certainly love this house."

Virgil walked back in holding a guitar, "found this."

Alan smiled, "is that yours?"

Virgil shook his head, "no, it's mum's first classical guitar."

"Why haven't you brought that home with you?" Scott asked.

"I didn't know where it was," Virgil sat down in the chair Grandma had vacated and propped his feet up on the footrest, "I remember she used to play for us when we were kids."

Kat watched him play, amazed that this was the same man who had risked his life in harnessing ropes in the cavern only a couple of hours ago, "can I mention this in my article?"

"Mention what?" Virgil looked up with a smirk.

"That International Rescue has a talented musician?"

"Oh, he's very musical," Gordon smiled, "let's see, he plays the piano, the guitar and played the school organ at Christmas."

Virgil blushed, "Gordon!"

"Don't hide it, Virgil," John nudged his brother gently as he leant against his chair.

"Then I guess you can mention it then Kat," Virgil plucked the strings gently.

"Does anyone else play?"

Scott nodded, "I can play the guitar and piano, like Virgil."

Gordon raised his hand, "I play the guitar."

"Me too!" Alan grinned.

John smiled, "I'm afraid I've forgotten my instrumental side, I can sing though."

Kat raised her eyebrows, "wow, impressive."

Grandma walked back in, "she's gone, and she's taken Shadow."

Scott leapt up, "I'll take Thunderbird 1 and go after her."

Grandma held his shoulder, "don't do anything stupid."

Scott nodded then smiled sadly at Kat, "I'm sorry Kat, I'll be back soon," he ran upstairs and made his way to the hangar where Thunderbird 1 was waiting, he took off and turned on tracking, he spotted Shadow heading back towards the island and pushed his ship to full speed allowing him to overtake Kayo's bird.

"Leave me alone Scott."

"Kayo, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"Land first, then we'll talk. See you in the lounge."

The two birds reached the island and the pilots met in the main room both still dressed in their civilian clothing, Kayo crossed her arms and Scott sighed.

"What have I done?"

"You know what you've done, and you're still doing it. You flirted right in front of me, how could you?"

Scott took a step towards her, "I wasn't flirting, I was reassuring her that she was going to be ok."

Kayo shook her head, "no, you weren't. You may have been at first but just then at home, it was like I was invisible."

"She's broken her legs Kayo, and I was just being friendly."

"Oh yeah like she's been friendly to us. When you sent Virgil away I stayed, and you ignored me. I left when you began sweet-talking, Virgil found me outside."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Kayo, I wouldn't cheat on you, I would never do that."

"That's what it felt like. Do you like her?"

"No, she's a nice girl but I don't like her. At the end of the day, I wanted to save a life."

Scott sighed, "do you really not trust me?"

"I trust you but.."

"Say it." Scott narrowed his eyes.

"I sometimes doubt your faithfulness, I thought we were a couple?"

"Of course we are," Scott smiled, "Kayo, you know that I love you, so much," he held his hands out to her.

"I also heard she squeezed your hand."

"For reassurance yes, she was terrified."

Kayo took his hand and felt it get squeezed tightly, "so, even when I could hear everything you were saying to her, you didn't mean anything more than reassurance?"

"Of course not," Scott sighed, "keep friends close and enemies closer."

Kayo smiled and nestled into Scott's arms, "I'm really sorry, and I love you."

Scott kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry too, and I really love you. Let's go back to the ranch, want to join me in Thunderbird 1?"

Kayo nodded as she held his hand as they walked back to the hanger together, "that sounds like a great idea."

Scott smiled at her, "good."

Back at the ranch, Kat was getting rather impatient at Scott's delay, Gordon and Penelope had gone for a walk together, their dispute over the charity gala party a week ago resolved over a private conversation which no-one had heard.

"I thought he would be back by now?"

John looked at Virgil, "he'll be back soon, hopefully with Kayo."

"Have I done something? She gave me such a look earlier."

"You're better off talking to Scott about that, it's not our place to say," Virgil smiled as he picked up his sketchpad.

"I see," Kat turned her head to the window and looked out at the purple tinted sky as the sun went down.

Thunderbird 1 landed and the couple entered the house, Kat glanced down at their hands joined and narrowed her eyes slightly as she understood the situation immediately, Virgil smiled at them and stood up from his chair.

"I knew you'd come back," Virgil pulled Kayo into a hug.

"Kat, could I have a word with you?" Scott sat down next to her.

"You don't need to tell me, I can see it."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led you to think I was single."

"It's alright I guess."

Grandma poked her head around the door, "dinner is served, Kat, would you like me to bring yours in?"

"Yes please, thank you very much."

The family sat down in the lounge and John put on some home videos, soon the room was full of laughter and music as they watched clips of themselves singing.

"Isn't this Christmas?" Alan asked.

"Uh huh, mum is playing the piano with Virgil, the camera pans around in a second," Scott smiled as he spotted tears in Virgil's eyes.

John laughed, "how old were we?"

Kayo grinned, "I'd say this is about thirteen years ago."

"So I was one," Alan looked down at his feet.

"Yep, that's you in dad's lap there," Scott pointed.

"Scott was ten, Virgil was eight, John was six and Gordon was four," Grandma smiled.

"I was seven," Kayo grinned as she looked up at a younger version of herself.

Virgil watched himself playing the piano next to his mum and brushed away tears, "she passed away the following year."

Kayo rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "she'd be really proud of you brother."

"Thanks, little sister."

Scott smiled, "you see Kat, we really are a regular family during downtime."

Kat smiled back at him, "I might not even post that article, you all deserve your privacy."

Grandma laid her hand on Kat's shoulder, "thank you, Kat."

"Thank you for saving my life, you guys really are a great outfit."

Scott grinned at her, "we do our best, it's always best to do things with your family."


	24. Inferno

Alan sulked in the co-pilot seat as Virgil fired up the engines rather solemnly.

"You do know you completely just ruined my chances of a possible date?"

Alan barely looked up, "yeah."

"Yeah, well. I guess I can't blame you entirely for that, but I can for the state of my bird. You know the shade of green, you can fix her. I have a portrait to finish."

Alan sighed, "you're going to ruin that aren't you?"

"What, after spending so much time on it? Nah I'll do something else to it."

"Virg, please? I really am sorry."

Virgil smirked darkly, "yep, I'm sure you are."

Scott walked into the lounge where Brains was talking to Max in front of the portrait Virgil had left.

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

"Max has defaced Virgil's work, I'm very annoyed at him."

Scott laid eyes on the portrait and burst out laughing seeing the moustache painted over Alan's face, "oh Max! I love it!"

Max squeaked and Brains scolded him, "it's not funny Max, Virgil is going to be so mad at you."

Scott shook his head, "oh he won't, he'll be fine."

Virgil jogged down the steps at that moment, "get me a brush now."

"What's your hurry?"

Virgil joined them then gasped, "what the hell happened here? That was a perfect shot!"

Scott scuffed the rug with his foot, "ouch."

"Who did this!?" Virgil stared at the portrait in horror.

Brains nudged Max, "something you'd like to own up to?"

Virgil's frown softened seeing it was Max who had committed the crime, "Max? Well, you have good humour."

"I thought you were about to kill someone?" Scott smirked.

"I would've done had it been you or Gordon, speaking of Gordon, where is he?"

"He's still on a mission, a container ship capsized. He's alright and so are the crew. He should be home soon."

Virgil nodded as he picked up the edited canvas, "I need to start a new one, Alan has ruined my ship. So I'm going to ruin his."

"How?"

"He wanted a portrait of himself, so I'll do one of Thunderbird 3, with a little edit," Virgil ran a hand through his hair spiking it higher.

Scott held his hands up, "I won't ask on either account, just get on with it."

Virgil laughed, "see you later," he picked up his painting supplies and left the lounge, he entered his room and closed the door behind him putting the stuff down gently with a hiss as his back twinged from the strain of the elevator he had carried on his shoulders earlier that day, he removed his clothes to change into an outfit better suited for painting and examined the dark bruises forming over his shoulders with a sigh before slipping an old shirt over his muscular chest and changing into a pair of faded jeans, he took out a piece of paper from his chequered shirt and smiled at the number written on it marked with an X.

Back in the lounge, after going over Scott's mission, Brains sighed, "I better go and see what Alan is having to d, do."

Scott chuckled, "umm sounds interesting doesn't it?"

Brains pushed Max ahead of him slightly, "bring that portrait with you, Max, you can display it somewhere."

Scott went up to the desk but passed it to sit at the piano, "pass on the good luck to Alan for me," he began to play gently as the scientist smiled at him before leaving.

Alan sighed as he hung back on his harness as he gazed at the half black and green ship, "urgh this is so boring."

"Alan? What happened!?" Brains called up.

"I got caught in a fireball, Thunderbird 2 took the full blast. I just hope I haven't damaged Virgil's speakers, he paid a lot for them."

Brains smiled, "you're going to nuh need a bigger spray c, can Alan. You can't do all of this manually."

Alan rolled his eyes, "now you tell me."

"Max, set the robotic arms on painting. Alan, focus on the small areas."

"You've got it Brains!"

Later that afternoon, Virgil stood back from the canvas in his room and admired the painting with a laugh, he rubbed some red paint off his cheek and picked up the painting to take to the lounge where Kayo was singing with Scott at the piano, he grinned at them as he entered, and Scott looked up.

"All done Virg?"

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "what's been going on?"

"Alan damaged Thunderbird 2 in a fireball, and so Virgil wanted revenge. I think there's a little more to it too?"

"No it's just that," Virgil smiled, "anyway, here's the portrait, I'll put it up next to Alan's and see if he notices it."

Kayo giggled, "oh wow Virgil! You've completely girled up Thunderbird 3!"

"Well he ruined my chances with a girl, he can have that guilt stare back at him."

"Wait, what?" Scott stood up from the stool, "a girl?"

"Cass McCready, firefighter. I think she was asking me out on a date but Alan kinda got in the way as he proudly showed me my damaged bird," Virgil rolled his eyes, "so this is simple payback."

"What's simple payback?" Alan asked as he walked in wiping his hands on his jeans, "is there money in...why are we gathered around the portraits?"

Scott smirked as he wrapped an arm around Kayo's shoulders, "what do you think Alan?"

Alan glared at the portrait Virgil was standing next to, "I suppose you all think this is funny?"

"Well obviously," Virgil tutted, "I'm rather proud of it. With a pair of lips on her, you can now kiss your bird."

"But Virg?"

"Uh huh?"

"It's pink! You've painted my bird, pink!"

"Yeah, since you messed with my bird's colour."

"She would've matched your hair."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "fancy a drink, Scott? I don't see this argument ending anytime soon."

"With pleasure," Scott clapped Alan on the shoulder before walking downstairs with Kayo.

"She wouldn't have matched my hair!" Virgil snapped back, "does my hair have green it in? No."

"This is cruel payback, I've just re-painted your bird," Alan whined.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you've missed spots."

The two voices carried themselves over the pool and from the kitchen, the couple shook their heads in dismay before clinking their glasses together.


	25. Long Haul

The family said goodbye to Conrad and he left with Alan in Thunderbird 3 to return to Slough, Scott looked over at Virgil who was sketching on the sofa.

"So, you think you'll take Thunderbird 2 up to space again Virgil?"

"I'd love to," Virgil replied as he sketched the outline of his ship, "however, it was certainly challenging."

"Virgil, you could've died. We're not using our transporter ship as a rocket again."

"What?" Virgil looked up suddenly, "why not? She did a great job."

"I'm not saying you didn't do a good job, but it was incredibly risky. You're just lucky Conrad froze your ship, did you ever think about that?"

Virgil frowned, "how do you mean?"

"Thunderbird 2 wouldn't have been able to be auto-piloted in that situation so you would've died. That's the only way I can say it."

Virgil put down his sketch pad, "I could've got down to the module in time."

"You would've burned up. Virgil, remember what I told you, we can build another Thunderbird 2, not another you."

"I'm never abandoning my ship, Scott."

"I'm not saying that, but I wish you could see the wider picture sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Scott bowed his head, "did you think how we'd all cope if you died up there? Or burned up?"

"Scott, you told me to bail out."

"You weren't going too," Scott sighed, "you mean everything to me, Virgil, I was the first person you looked at when you were born. I can't lose any of you, but you are so important to me."

Virgil felt tears come into his eyes immediately and turned away, "nothing was going to happen. I had it under control."

Scott moved to sit beside him, "yeah, we both know that not to be true. I've never seen you look so grateful for someone to save your ship before."

"That was nothing. Scott, you probably think otherwise but I was terrified up there, if I hadn't had Conrad with me then, well, I wouldn't be here, I'm aware of that."

Scott watched a tear roll down his brother's cheek and rested his hand on his shoulder, the touch broke the barrier, "it's alright," he moved closer as he pulled his brother into a tight hug, "I'm sorry I said those things, I was scared too. I mean seeing Thunderbird 2 go into space was awesome I'll admit."

Virgil laughed tearfully, "the rush was intense, she went to a speed she'll never go to again."

"I'm making a coffee, do you want one?"

"That'd be great, thanks," Virgil wiped his years away on his sleeve then picked up the pad again, "at least I have the memory and my life."

"And you saved Conrad's, don't forget that."

"No Scott, like I said earlier. It's thanks to him that I'm alive, he saved us."

Scott nodded, "I owe him my thanks then, I'm nothing without my best brother."

Virgil smiled then crossed his legs under himself to continue to sketch, he stroked his drawing, "what more adventures are we to go on?"

Brains walked into the room grinning from ear to ear, "Virgil, Thunderbird 2 is back to her normal self. The hull has been repaired and I've put the robots on painting duty."

"Thank you Brains, I think I'll keep her to ground rescues and sensible heights from now on."

"What's changed your mind? I thought that test run was a complete success."

Virgil smirked, "I'd say brotherly advice. Blood is thicker than water."

Brains smiled back, "ah, fair enough. Come on Max, let's make sure she's fully water resistant."

Virgil chuckled, "thank god she was, I didn't feel like becoming Thunderbird 4."

Scott returned with the coffee, "hey Brains, hows our transporter?"

"Almost finished Scott, she's just getting a new coat."

"Early Christmas present Virg."

"Anything to do with my ship is a present, thanks, Scott," Virgil took the mug from his brother, "at least I can frame this once I've blown it up to size a bit."

Scott nodded at the drawing, "I love it."

"So Thunderbird 2 has been to space, what's next?"

Brains shrugged, "I could always have a go with Thunderbird 1."

Scott's eyebrows shot up, "What? No no, she's fine at the speed she goes already."

"I thought you liked speed, Scott?" Virgil asked sweetly.

"Very funny, but I'm comfortable just accompanying Alan to space or keeping just outside orbit. I don't need to go any higher."

Brains and Virgil laughed, "your choice, of course, Scott, by the offer is there."

Virgil watched him leave, "you best keep an eye out on your ship Scott, or you could be leaving the planet."

"He does and I'm strapping you to her nose cone to go up there," Scott laughed as he nudged Virgil's arm with his before propping his feet up on his brother's legs.

"Hey!"

"What? You've done it to me."

"Yeah, but I'm drawing."

"Don't be a baby, I've just made you a coffee."

Virgil pouted and lifted the pad across Scott's legs, "move one foot and you're dead."

"I accept that challenge," Scott winked and settled back against his pillow, "good to have you back big guy."


	26. Rigged for Disaster

Virgil tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of Thunderbird 2 as he waited for the rig to be pulled away, and presently Kayo returned in FAB1 to take Thunderbird Shadow home, Virgil looked down at the car landing and called his sister.

"So Kayo, I won't help you tell Brains but I'll help you home."

"Thunderbird Shadow will be fine Virgil."

"You won't make it without me, I've done a full system scan whilst you've been gone. Trust me."

Kayo sighed, "fine. I'll go with you."

Penelope smiled at her, "he's only being a caring brother."

"I know, and I have to face his twin of care when I get home," Kayo sighed, "help me."

Penelope laughed, "I'm sure Scott will be as affectionate as always. I myself have to face Gordon, that will be an interesting conversation later."

Kayo watched as the grabs of Thunderbird 2 lifted Shadow and tucked her under the module before the platform lowered down to the rig bringing the craft very close, "I guess my ride is here, thanks for the help today Penelope."

"Always Kayo."

Kayo stood upon the platform and waved before she was taken into Thunderbird 2, she walked to the front of the cockpit and sat beside Virgil in the co-pilot's seat, "I'm sure I could've flown back."

"Hello to you too."

"I'm sorry, it hasn't been a good day for me, I failed on that mission. Scott won't forgive me I'm sure of that."

"You didn't go out today for a mission, you ended up having to supervise one. Don't take the blame, it wasn't your fault."

Kayo nodded as she looked down at her feet, "it was my fault though, I was in charge of that operation."

"Kayo, accidents happen and your bird isn't designed for lifts like that. The grabs are strong as you said, but you don't have the power to pull things up," Virgil looked across at her sympathetically.

"That's not an excuse."

Virgil sighed, "you'll see it is when we get home."

Meanwhile, Lady Penelope had arrived home and was making the dreaded call to her sweetheart, she lay back on the sofa in her bedroom and projected Gordon onto the window ledge.

"Hello Gordon."

"Lady Penelope, what an unexpected pleasure," Gordon grinned as he ran a hand through his wet hair, "you've just caught me after a swim, I'm by the pool," he turned the camera down onto his legs before the image panned around and showed the pool.

"Looks lovely."

Gordon's face turned serious as he turned the camera on himself, "I know about the mission Penny, John filled me in. You were almost crushed underwater, I've told you to be observant."

"I was fine shortcake."

Gordon rolled his eyes at the name she called him, "you weren't fine, you could've died if that crane had crushed you."

"I wriggled through the gaps, there was no problem," Penelope smiled as Sherbet jumped onto her lap, "I would've called you had there been a problem."

"So I would've been in time for your funeral?"

"My darling boy, you worry too much. I'm strong and independent, now relax."

Gordon sighed, "your solo missions always make me nervous, mainly because you never tell me when you're going on one."

"And you repeatedly remind me why I don't tell you because you would force yourself upon me the way Scott does on all of you. You don't want me to smother you do you?"

Gordon blushed as he looked down, "only with kisses."

Penelope giggled as she ran a finger through his hologram, "I wouldn't have made it had it not been for your training sessions you gave me."

Gordon nodded, "that's still one of my favourite days with you I've ever had."

"It was when you accidentally revealed your feelings for me, I remember it well. Those skills saved me today, so thank you. Oh and pass along my compliments to Brains for the suit design."

"You wore it?"

"What else was I going to wear?"

Gordon swooned slightly, "I can only imagine what you looked like in it."

"Want me to show you?"

Gordon looked around him in case anyone had come out, "right now?"

Penelope nodded with a smile, "I don't see why not."

"Penelope, you have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Oh I think I do dear," she got undressed behind the screen and slipped on the suit before stepping out, "what do you think?"

Gordon felt his chest tighten and he swallowed, "wow. I don't think I would've been able to focus on that mission today."

"So it does look good then?"

"Good? You look amazing, how did it feel in the water?"

"I felt like a mermaid, it was very flexible to move in. Much nicer than the try out suit I wore in training."

Gordon laughed, "those were all our reactions to our first test suits, Virgil ripped his on the first try because Brains hadn't designed it for his muscles, mine was too fiddly with the extra equipment," he sighed, "but yours is perfect."

Penelope smiled, "thank you. It's good to know I have a working suit for missions now."

"I hope we get to do something together at some point."

"I hope so too, oh I must dash, I need to check in with Colonel Casey about Malloy and his attempted murder of his entire crew."

Gordon blew her a kiss, "speak to you soon."

"Thank you, Gordon, until next time."

Scott walked out to the pool as Gordon hung up and smirked, "just saying goodbye are we?"

"Urgh leave me alone."

"I just came out for a swim, are Virgil and Kayo not back yet?"

"Nope. You've got plenty of time for a swim brother."

Scott undid the buttons on his shirt before tossing it aside to one of the loungers, "is Penny alright after today?"

"Yeah she's alright, I think she's just a little shaken up."

Scott nodded as he stood on the diving board, "I'm sure hearing from you has sorted everything."

Gordon opened his mouth to protest, but his brother had already dived into the pool, "meh, funny."

Thunderbird 2 lowered Shadow gently onto her launchpad on the cliff face as Kayo automated the grabs of her ship, "thanks, Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "not a problem, man I can't wait for a coffee."

"At three in the afternoon?"

"I want to keep awake in case there's another call."

Kayo stretched as the craft came to a stop in the hanger, "I better go and find Scott I guess."

Virgil followed her out, "good luck, I'll be in the lounge."

Kayo rolled her eyes and went to get changed, she tidied her hair up then decided to check on Brains who had already started working on Shadow, "hi Brains."

"Kayo, good timing, you'll be pleased to know that Shadow isn't too damaged."

"So, could I have flown back or not?"

"It's urgh hard to say, but it was probably better that Virgil did fly you home. She just needs some recharging on her engines."

Kayo nodded, "thanks, Brains. I'm afraid I've scratched her up a bit too."

"Not a problem, you know I've seen worse," Brains chuckled as Max handed him the scanner, "thanks, Max."

"I'll leave you to it then," Kayo smiled and opened the side door out to the garden, she walked down to the pool and spotted Scott talking with Gordon.

Scott lay back on his lounger, "fancy a drink Gordo?"

"Sure would."

"Go get one then," Scott yawned as he closed his eyes.

"Urgh you always...I always fall into that trap!"

"That's because you never learn," Scott laughed.

Gordon got up from his lounger as Kayo approached, "hey Kayo."

"Hi, Gordon."

Scott sat up, "Kayo, how was the mission?"

"Yeah, the mission. Well, I need some advice."

Gordon smiled, "I'll leave you to it."

Kayo took Gordon's place as she listened to the sound of the piano from the lounge then sighed, "how do you cope with a failed mission?

Scott frowned, "what do you mean? Did something go wrong?"

Kayo rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "kinda."

"What happened?"

"I just wasn't strong enough, it was Virgil who saved the day in the end. I didn't do anything useful."

Scott sat forward on the edge of the lounger, his knees touching hers, "honey, I bet you were a star. It was a difficult mission."

"Yeah, but not that difficult really. Oh Scott, I feel rubbish after today."

Scott held her hands in his, "don't be, we can't do everything my love. The crew got to safety, so that's a win. What went wrong on the mission exactly?"

"Well basically, the rig was too heavy for Shadow to manage and I had to abandon it, I put the crew in danger of being drowned," Kayo bowed her head, "I mean it's really only thanks to Virg that we got that platform back to the surface in the end. Shadow was a tool."

Scott rolled his eyes, "you're safe and that's what matters. I'm proud of you K."

Kayo smiled up at him, "really?"

"Of course, I always am."

Kayo leant forwards and cupped her hand under his chin to kiss him, he kissed her back then stroked her cheek, "at least Shadow isn't damaged."

Scott chuckled, "Brains will fix her, don't worry. It looks like I'm not getting that drink, want to get one with me?"

Kayo nodded as she took Scott's hand in hers as they walked into the house, "I'd love one."

The two went up to the lounge with their drinks where Virgil was composing at the piano, they walked over to him and set their glasses down on the lid before starting a game of pool.

"Hey Kayo, how's Brains?" Virgil asked as he let the melody hold in the air.

"He's alright about everything, you saved me today Virg and I won't forget that."

Virgil smiled, "you had it all under control sis, don't feel guilty about anything."

Kayo nodded, "I think I'm beginning to see that."

Scott smiled, "both of you did really well today, and I hope Penny was ok?"

Virgil nodded, "she did a great job, she should go on more missions."

"Great, well then I think today was a success wasn't it?"

Kayo laughed, "yeah, looking back, I guess it was."

Virgil resumed playing, "of course it was."

Kayo smiled at the pianist, "but I think I will leave the lifting for you Virgil, it's clear Shadow can't."

"Well I've said it once and I'll say it again, it's what I was made for," Virgil winked before closing his eyes as he played and Scott laughed as he shot a ball into a pocket.


	27. Hyperspeed

Gordon walked up to the cockpit after checking Thunderbird 4's systems and sighed as he collapsed into his chair.

"Maybe a heads up next time Virgil?"

"I saved your life and your bird."

"Yeah, but gave me whiplash."

"It was the only way to save Thunderbird 4 Gordon, trust me I hate doing stunts like that with my bird, they're not good for her. And a fall like that wasn't good for you. I do wonder sometimes if Brains is pushing our crafts too much."

Gordon frowned, "what makes you say that?"

"The stuff we've done recently, the stuff I've done. It's been crazy."

Gordon laughed, "it hasn't been that bad really."

"Well I haven't been put through a lot, but she has," Virgil ran his fingers along Thunderbird 2's console as Gordon rolled his eyes, "you may laugh bro, but your bird means a lot to you too."

"Of course she does, but you do need to relax a bit. Has Scott taken off yet?"

"See you for yourself," Gordon nodded his head towards the windows.

Virgil turned his head and spotted Thunderbird 1 fly past, "Scott. Is everything alright."

"Everything is fine. I'm just taking Tecyo's guests back home to Tokyo."

"FAB. See you back at the ranch."

"See you there."

Virgil watched as Thunderbird 1 disappeared into the distance and took Thunderbird 2 down, "Tycho then, what was he like?"

"A bit like Brains, but more eccentric."

Virgil laughed, "more eccentric, I didn't think that was possible. What about the car itself?"

"You'd have to ask Scott about that. I thought their design was great, but I guess the ride itself was scarier than what was promised."

Virgil nodded, "I just hope Scott is ok."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Virgil shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel like today stressed him out. I'll ask him about it later."

Brains sat in the lounge with Max talking to Tycho about a possible plan together, "I'm sure I can help you build the car again. We just need to get the right equation."

Virgil walked into the room, "hey Brains, Tycho. Building the new car already?"

"Indeed we are Mr Tracy."

"Oh call me Virgil, please. I'm off duty now," Virgil smirked as he lay back on the sofa propping his boots up across a fallen cushion.

"The sooner we start the better Virgil, and I could, couldn't be happier to be working with Tycho on this."

Tycho smiled, "it's my pleasure, Hiram."

Scott walked in with a yawn, "so glad that's over...oh hi Tycho."

"Did the guests get home safely Scott?" Tycho asked.

"Yes, they're absolutely fine Tycho."

Virgil sat up, "Scott, could I have a word?"

Scott nodded, "sure."

Virgil got up and the two went down to the pool, he opened the gate at the bottom of the path and they went down to the beach huts, "are you alright? You couldn't have walked in at a more awkward time."

Scott covered his face with his hand, "urgh tell me about it, that was embarrassing. Just, it's been a stressful day."

Virgil sat back on the steps, "I knew it."

Scott joined him, "you can always tell when I'm stressed."

"Well, that's because it's obvious. Why was the rescue stressful?"

"I didn't like the car design, you can never rely on magnets with speed."

"Says the guy who pilots the fastest ship of the fleet."

"That's different," Scott rolled his eyes, "this car wasn't safe, I was scared for my life for the first time ever."

"First time ever? You're always scared for your life."

"No, I'm not, I fear for others all the time."

Virgil sighed, "fine. Why did you fear for your yourself today then?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't really know, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to save the other car. I couldn't catch up to them and they all suffered bad whiplash probably down to me not getting to them in time with the car."

Virgil moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders, "Scott you did get there in time and they were fine. It's what we do, we always do our best."

"That's not good enough Virgil," Scott shrugged Virgil's arm off his shoulder, "I was scared that today would be my first failure."

"Scott you always worry about others, what if you hadn't actually made it yourself and died?"

"What about it?"

"I hate it when you act like this," Virgil stood up and rounded on his brother, "we would be nothing without you if you had died, do you know what it would've done to me?"

"Virg, don't."

"It would destroy me."

"You think I don't think about that? I love you, Virgil, I love all of you. But today, my mind was on that little girl and her grandfather and making it out alive, that car was a big mistake and frankly, I'm not sure I want Brains working with Tycho to make another one."

"Well, you better run back to the lounge and stop them."

"I almost did."

Virgil sat back down next to Scott and sighed, "you do frustrate me sometimes."

Scott pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Sorry. Look, I won't dwell on it ok?"

"Please don't."

"I shan't be travelling on the hypercar again though Virgil, I don't think it's safe."

"Try telling Brains that, because I don't think he'll agree. He loves it."

"He wasn't on board."

A strange buzzing came from behind and Mini-Max landed on Scott's shoulder, the eldest scooped him into his hands and put him down on the steps smiling when the little robot sat on his foot.

"Who's this?" Virgil asked.

"Ha. This is Mini-Max, Brains made it for me, he was a great help."

Virgil laughed, "he's very cute."

"Yeah, don't tell Kayo but he melts my heart."

"Really? Well, you melt Kayo's heart so I doubt she'd take the piss."

Scott laughed, "you don't hold back do you?"

"I just keep it real."

Scott smirked as he stared ahead at the ocean bouncing Mini-Max on his foot, "I guess I can't go accusing Tycho of stupidity, his car was amazing, it was only an accident."

"Precisely."

"Hopefully Brains will see the real problem and stop it from happening again."

"Scott, he's built our birds and they're fine. I don't think we need to worry about saving Tycho again."

"I suppose you're right Virgil, let's get back to the house," Scott stood up and Max flew by his side.

Virgil got to his feet, "I'll be at the piano, tap me on the shoulder if you need me. I feel the need to release Rachmaninov."

"Please don't, I have a report to type up."

"It's my piano."

"Can you play quietly then?"

"It's Rach, I doubt that," Virgil chuckled, "I'll put the soft pedal down, mute the keys. Will that help?"

"Possibly," Scott smirked, "let's just hope Brains has hung up the call with Tycho."


	28. Brains v Brawns

Kayo stood by Shadow watching her family talking bedside FAB1, she sighed and Scott walked over to her with a smile.

"Are you alright?"

Kayo sighed, "no, not really. My uncle has been arrested again which is great, but now The Mechanic is between being a good guy and bad. What is going on?"

Scott smiled at her, "hey, at least they've both been arrested."

"That's not good enough my love," Kayo turned her back to him and hit her fists against Shadow, "am I to forever be haunted by my uncle?"

Scott placed a hand on her shoulder aware that the others were watching, "no one will haunt you, they'll have to get through me first."

Kayo felt tears come to her eyes and sobbed to herself, "it's not fair."

Scott wrapped his arms around her and pulled her gently into his chest whispering soft words of comfort into her ear, "shhh I'm here Kayo, I'm here."

Virgil walked over after pushing his youngest brothers back and looked at Kayo sympathetically, "Kayo?"

Kayo lifted her head from Scott's chest and wiped her eyes before turning her attention to Virgil, "what?"

"We'll keep a track on your uncle, you don't need to worry about him in your life anymore."

"But we've seen what he can do, and no-one got rid of that eyepiece he has. Why are The GDF so shit?" Kayo snapped as Scott wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Kayo, they've done a lot for us."

"Name three things Scott?"

Scott hummed thoughtfully, "well they sorted...they evacuated that university for us and...umm."

"Face it, they're shit," Kayo broke free from Scott's embrace, "I don't want to work with them anymore and I don't think they're safe with my uncle and The Mechanic on board. I'm going after those fliers."

Virgil grabbed her arm, "Kayo no, they're still in charge. We operate under their permission, to an extent. You can't go after a flier."

"Covert ops is my job Virgil, if I went even just as a lookout I'd feel useful."

"Don't do it, please Kayo," Virgil stroked her arm.

"Fine, but if it goes wrong, don't blame me."

Scott sighed as she walked away, "I think it's time to go home."

Virgil watched as Kayo leapt into Shadow, "I think you're right," he whistled loudly for Alan and Gordon's attention, "let's go!"

Penelope watched as Thunderbird 1 took off as Shadow flew from the scene and she sighed, "what a day. I hope we don't come across those criminals again for a long time."

Gordon nodded, "tell me about it. I better go, Virgil hates to be kept waiting."

"Have a safe journey home," Penelope smiled as she squeezed Gordon's hand in hers, "call me at some point, you always leave it too long."

Gordon chuckled, "I'll try."

Alan stood on the platform impatiently, "come on Gordon!"

Gordon groaned, "sorry Penny, I have to go," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently catching the young woman off guard, she kissed him back and from Thunderbird 2 Virgil fired up the engines impatiently, Gordon broke the kiss with a slight frown, "rude. Sorry Penny, have a good afternoon."

"Goodbye sweetheart," Penelope stood back and waved as he ran back to Thunderbird 2 laughing as she spotted Alan elbow him.

Virgil smiled as the two came into the cockpit, "sorry about that but I'm really hungry, and we have to pin Kayo down."

Alan frowned, "we what?"

"I'm joking Al, she just wants revenge on the GDF. Scott left early to make sure Kayo didn't take Shadow anywhere but the island."

Gordon stared out of the window as they flew back and sighed happily, _"Penny Lane is in my ear, and in my heart..."_

Virgil burst out laughing, "excuse me?"

Gordon jumped, "sorry I thought there was a private conversation going on?"

Alan laughed with Virgil, "hopeless romantic you are Gordon."

Gordon pouted, "am not, I'm a very good romantic," he frowned more when Virgil laughed again, "oh shut up! At least I have someone."

As soon as Kayo landed she hit the training room and began attacking the mannequins immediately with screams and punches, Scott walked in and wrapped his hands in cloths before sitting down on the bench and watching her, each scream ripped through his heart until he could take it no longer and ran forward to catch her in his arms where she broke down against him in heart-aching sobs of anger, Scott stroked her hair and knelt down with her in his lap.

"It's alright, let it out."

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

Scott nodded, "I know."

"I'm so angry Scott, they both got away again. The GDF have arrested them but are they really behind bars or just being held for interrogation?"

"How do you mean?"

"They're criminal masterminds, they'll get out again. I will never be free from their shadow over me. Scott, you know that's true."

Scott held her tightly, "just forget about them, whatever they do we'll bring them down together, they're not getting past us again. We won't be fooled twice."

"We already have been, this would be the third time!"

"Alright, but you know what I mean. Let's get a drink and I'll play you something."

Kayo nodded, "that might help," she took his hand and stood up.

The two passed the three brothers and Virgil smiled at them, Gordon flung a towel around his shoulders and went downstairs to the poolside for a swim, Kayo and Scott followed him down but stopped to get a drink from the kitchen. Scott picked up his guitar which was lying against the bookshelf then walked down to the picnic bench with Kayo, they sat down together and Scott tuned up as Gordon dived into the pool. Virgil stretched out on a lounger tossing his shirt aside to soak up the remaining sun and Scott began to play, Kayo snuggled into his lap as they sat close together on the bench watching the others chilling around the pool.

"What a day Scott."

"I know sweetheart, but it'll be ok."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course," Scott kissed the top of her head, "we'll sort it all out tomorrow, for now just relax."

Kayo smiled as she listened to the soft strums of the guitar, "I'll try. You're right, there's nothing I can do about it."

Scott shook his head, "not right now. But we'll bring them down if they try anything, trust me."

Kayo looked round at him and kissed him before licking her lips and settling into his side resting a hand on his knee, "thanks for stopping me."

"Forget about it," Scott whispered against her cheek then watched his brothers swimming as he played the guitar for his soul mate.


	29. Chaos parts one and two

_AU: Hey everyone, I'm adding on the new series to this series so that readers don't confused, so here is Chaos part 1+2 following on from the episode we just saw. Enjoy and thanks for all the followers to this story, means a lot to me. The next epilogue will be after this saturday's episode._

* * *

Kayo closed the hologram down of the cruiser as Alan yawned, Brains knelt down next to Max and began checking his systems as Scott sat down on the edge of the table.

"I'm starving, does anyone know where Grandma is?" Alan asked.

"She's gone over to the mainland, she has a meeting with someone," Scott smiled, "I guess you were asleep when she left."

Alan sighed, "I'll find my own snack."

Scott watched him go then slid into the space next to Kayo, "I heard about your head to head with the cruiser."

Kayo sighed, "you're about to say you didn't approve of me going after them aren't you?"

"Kayo, as strange as this sounds, I want you to keep an observation on them, we can handle the rescues, and you have said you've always wanted to get involved with crime prevention."

"So you're fine with me working with Rigby and the GDF?"

Scott took her hands in his, "yes, as long as you don't get too friendly with him."

Kayo laughed and snuggled against his shoulder, "don't worry about that, I'm not leaving your side," Brains smiled at them from across the room before turning back to Max, "I don't trust him completely."

Virgil walked in with Gordon, "that robot now just pieces, happy now Gordo?"

"Yes, they were such a bad idea."

"They weren't completely bad Gordon. We use robots all over the island," Brains smiled.

"But they had my voice, that's what scares me," Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"It didn't sound anything like you," Kayo rolled her eyes as Virgil sat down at the piano, "how's Thunderbird 2 bro?"

"Undamaged, but that robot wouldn't have been if it had made one scratch," Virgil replied as he began to play, "I'm glad they've been shut down to be honest."

"Finally, you've come around to your senses!" Gordon cheered, "they were a menace and going after us."

Scott rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Kayo's shoulders, "give it a rest Gordon, you liked them then hated them, then liked them again. I say you grew fond of them."

"Whatever."

"How was your rescue, Scott?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, when I went inside that platform? Yeah, that was interesting. I went in and one of those robots was in there, I couldn't get to the two guys trapped and had to distract the robot."

Kayo laughed, "how exactly?"

Gordon leant back against the sofa, "this will be good."

"I faked an injury so it would come over to me then told the guys to run before I followed them, the rest you know as you were standing outside Gordon."

"I thought it might be a little more exciting," Virgil shrugged then dodged as a pillow flew past his head, "oh nice try."

Kayo laughed to herself then let the room go silent with just the piano in the background, she turned to Scott as the others in the room turned their attention away, "thanks for letting me work with the GDF, it was helpful."

"No worries, I was apprehensive but I think they benefitted having you there."

"Damn right, that Rigby is a headache and a half to work with, I hope when I next work with him he's a little more open-minded."

Scott smiled, "is he as bad as the rest of the force?"

"I'd say ten times worse, he had an excuse for everything, it's nice to be back with people I really trust."

Scott wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head, "it's good to have you back. It's been busy here."

"Did you need me?"

"We always do but we handled it."

Kayo kissed his cheek, "I hope we can get back to normal rescues soon, we're only a service to help those in need, we're not meant to be in the army really."

"If the chaos crew are to be stopped then we may have no choice."

"Hmm maybe," Kayo stretched and stood up, "game of pool?"

"Sure."

Virgil looked up as they walked over to the table beside the piano, "I only wonder what they'll throw at us next, the last few days have been a nightmare. I feel like I've hardly slept."

"I know what you mean, I don't think we have slept," Scott glanced over at Gordon who had fallen asleep on the sofa, "it's too much for us."

Kayo lined up the rack of balls, "we can do anything."

"They're so much more advanced than us though, I mean those holo-emitters to make themselves invisible, that's something we'll never have."

Brains walked over to them, "I couldn't help overhearing, but the more you say about the chaos crew the more I can design ways you can get around them."

Virgil stopped playing and rested his hands on his knees, "how do you mean Brains?"

"I mean I can start designing countermeasures, even if they're just attached to the ships. That would give you some defence at least."

Kayo shot the white then leant against the table, "but what about actual weapons?"

Scott frowned, "I don't like the idea of our ships having weapons, if someone took them from us that's the end of the world."

"I don't want to go ahead with weapons on the ships, they have missiles already," Brains smiled, "but leave it with me, I'll come up with something."

Virgil sighed, "for now I think I'd like a break from the duo."

"You and me both bro," Scott shot a red down one of the pockets, "if we're going to stand any chance of bringing them down, we need our own strength."

Virgil nodded and resumed playing, "agreed. Bring on the next challenge."

"Speaking of taking on challenges," Kayo smiled as she overtook Scott's score, "I'm winning."


	30. Path of Destruction

Virgil and Gordon had got to work on the road and had moved onto getting the Lion Pod back into the module, Virgil attached the ropes and Gordon pulled it back up the ramp.

"Nice one bro," Virgil smiled, "but I'm still not letting you fly Thunderbird 2."

Gordon stamped his foot, "why?"

"You've just answered your own question with that attitude," Virgil smirked as the module door closed, "home time I think."

Gordon sighed and opened the door to the corridor leading to the cockpit, Virgil followed, "I'm going to the bedroom for a bit."

"Gordon, come on, stop sulking. You saved my life today and I won't forget that, you also saved Road Hog."

"Yeah, but you and John still didn't think I could do anything."

Virgil closed the door behind him and took his seat at the controls, "you're not useless Gordon, ok?"

"I feel like I am around you two, I mean to say that I can't be delicate is like saying I can't actually be focused on details. That's not true."

Virgil looked at him as he took Thunderbird 2 up into the sky, "Gordon, what's the real problem? You know we're just teasing you."

Gordon sighed, "it's nothing."

"It's clearly not nothing," Virgil rolled his shoulders back slightly before smiling.

"Forget it...are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I want to know what's wrong with you?"

"Virgil, you were in a landslide, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm not landing until you tell me what's been going on today though."

Gordon sighed and leant back in his chair, "you've been edgy with me ever since those robots came out and we began dealing with the chaos crew, are you being overprotective or do you not want me to do anything?"

Virgil frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"When I'm out on missions I feel like I'm being watched on how I perform."

"I'm keeping an eye on you cos you're my brother, we always look out for each other."

"It has nothing to do with the robots."

"Clearly that's not true."

"I don't know what it is Virgil," Gordon sank forwards with his chin in his hands, "missing Penny, overworked and stressed. It could be anything."

Virgil banked Thunderbird 2 down to the island's runaway and the wheels touched down, "I'm worried about you bro, you were very odd today," he glanced across at him but Gordon had turned away, "ok then."

Thunderbird 2 rolled into the hanger and as soon as it was clear Gordon left before Virgil could say anything, Virgil shut down the engines with a check on the systems before making his way to his room for a shower as he heard someone jump into the pool.

Virgil winced as the water trickled past a cut on his arm from the landslide, he looked down at the cut which a bruise was forming around and closed his eyes with a sigh before lathering conditioner into his hair letting it drip down over his face in a black curtain, he turned the water off and flicked his hair back as he walked out to grab a towel, he got changed and walked into the lounge.

"Hey Virgil, umm do you know what's wrong with Gordon?" Kayo asked.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"He's out by the pool."

Virgil walked over to where she was standing and looked down to where Gordon was sitting hunched over, "how long has he been sitting there?"

Kayo shrugged, "I came up here after training and he was there. Why?"

"I'm worried about him Kayo, he really wasn't himself today."

"How do you mean?" Kayo looked at him and the concern shone in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I know when something has upset one of my brothers, unfortunately, I think it was John and myself who did that."

Kayo took his hand and led him over to the chairs behind the piano, "did you mention Penny or something?"

"No, I think we may have unintentionally hurt his feelings in a simple tease."

Kayo ducked down and pulled Virgil down as she spotted Gordon's yellow trainers at the entrance to the lounge, she pressed a finger to Virgil's lips and heard Gordon sigh.

"I can see you, I'm not blind," Gordon rolled his eyes.

Virgil stood up and leant on the piano lid, "Gordo, I'm really sorry for what we said earlier."

"It doesn't matter, I'm over it."

"That's not true, your eyes are bloodshot I can tell from here."

Kayo stood up, "what happened on the mission?"

"I'm fine guys, I feel like I've almost cheated death though. Twice."

"You haven't cheated death, you were lucky."

"Virgil, if we hadn't taken off together on both of the missions recently one of us wouldn't be here."

"What?" Scott's voice entered the room now.

Virgil sat down on the piano stool, "shall we get the whole family in on this?"

Gordon sulked as he sat down on the sofa, "I'm done talking about this."

Scott sat down opposite, "I'm only just starting. What's up?"

Virgil pressed down heavily on the keys, "I'm done."

"Virg, please?" Scott glared at him.

Kayo stopped Virgil's hands on the piano keys, "Virgil and Gordon have had a falling out, not a bad one."

"Let me go Kayo," Virgil muttered.

"Gordon, what happened?" Scott asked.

"All of you just leave me alone! I'm just useless and I can see that now, all that delicate stuff, well here's delicate!" Gordon picked up a glass and threw it so it shattered on the ground before running from the room.

Scott leapt up, "Gordon?!"

Virgil squeezed Kayo's shoulder, "I'll go and see him, could someone get John on screen and tell him to contact me?"

Kayo nodded, "that was shocking."

"I'll call Max to sweep it up," Scott looked across the floor to the glass, "Grandma is going to kill him."

Kayo laughed, "sweep it up yourself, I'll help you out."

Gordon lay on his bed staring at the wall, he wasn't even annoyed at his brothers or the mission, but he was delicate he had never messed anything up, "crap."

Virgil knocked and let himself in, "Gordo? Are you alright bro?"

"Piss off."

"You got a little crazy back there, so you want to tell me what brought that on?"

"Why do you and John think I'm not delicate?"

Virgil sat down on the edge of the bed and heard his phone beep, "I'll ask him myself, John?"

"Hey you two, Gordon, what did Virgil and I do to upset you?"

"I'm delicate in more ways than you can imagine."

"Like what?"

"I just am, I really needed confidence from you today and I got nothing, just constant reminders to be 'delicate,'" Gordon mimicked John as he glared at him.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way bro, but I didn't want you to get hurt, sometimes the way you land on things is pretty heavy."

"And the way Virgil lands isn't?"

"Oh come on," Virgil chuckled, "we didn't mean it like that at all, you just have a tendency to go without thinking, we just meant be careful."

"Well you don't say things the right way, I felt like I couldn't do anything today. I'm sorry for the glass."

Virgil pulled him into a hug as John smiled, "it's alright, we're really sorry too," he winced as Gordon's fingers pressed against the bruise, "ah."

"Virg? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just my arm."

"Let me see."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Virgil smiled then winced.

John frowned, "again, you're not fine, shirt off."

Virgil grimaced, "since when did you two become doctors?" He unbuttoned his redshirt and threw it behind him onto the bed leaving his arms on show, "it's just a bruise."

Gordon sat back, "Virg, you should've put a plaster on this, get down to the infirmary."

"Why? I cleaned up the blood."

"The cut is purple, not to mention the bruise. Let's go, big guy."

Virgil groaned, "you're making a big fuss out of nothing."

The two walked past the lounge and Scott ran up to meet them with Kayo, his eyes widened in horror at the cut.

"Virgil, what the hell happened to you on that mission?"

"I got caught in a landslide. Knocked me out for a second but I got out of it."

"What?" Kayo cried out, "Virgil, why didn't you say anything?"

"There was nothing to say, I'm fine."

"Infirmary right?" Scott looked at Gordon.

"Yep."

"Urgh, guys I don't need to be escorted there."

"Deal with it," Kayo smirked, "keep walking."

They got downstairs and Gordon prepped a vaccination at the counter, Kayo cleaned the cut as she sat next to Virgil on the med bed, he smiled at her then looked back at Gordon.

"Hurry up bro."

"Hey, I can do this the right or the wrong way, which would you rather?"

"The quick way."

Scott smiled, "don't whine or you won't get a lollipop."

"Ha ha," Virgil stuck his arm out as Kayo slipped off the bed, "do it."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'll get a tissue ready for the waterworks."

"FAB," Gordon smirked.

"I do not cry when getting a needle, that's owwww!" Virgil squeezed his eyes shut as the needle went in, "there's no need to stab me!"

Gordon stood back as Scott held out a white sheet as tears rolled down Virgil's cheeks, "there you go."

Kayo smiled, "awwh."

"Oh shut up you guys," Virgil held a cotton bud to the small dot of blood on his arm.

Kayo stood in front of him as she wrapped his arm in a bandage, "there, want your little sister to kiss it better?"

Virgil stuck his tongue out, "meanie."

Kayo kissed his cheek, "you'll be ok now."

Scott smirked as he washed the utensils away, "big baby."

"That's just payback for saying I'm not delicate," Gordon crossed his arms.

"I love you too Gordo."

"Apology accepted."


	31. Night and Day

Alan brought Thunderbird 3 back into her hanger and was met by Scott who almost knocked the wind out of him in a hug.

"Geez Scott, can't a guy breathe on this island?"

"Are you ok? You really risked a lot today."

"I was fine Scott, you need to stop worrying about me so much."

"I didn't think you and Brains were going to get off that planet in one piece."

Brains smiled as he rested his hand on Max's head, "it was fine Scott, we knew what we were doing and Mr Gray handled it all."

Scott closed his eyes in relief then let go of Alan's shoulder, "the others are in the lounge, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Basically, you needed to be a mother hen."

"I am not a mother hen."

Alan smirked, "sure you're not Scott, sure you're not."

"Come on Max, let's get this mission filed," Brains led the robot away.

Alan followed Scott up to the lounge and sat down on the small sofa under the portraits before anyone could grab him, "so, does anyone want to know what Mercury is like, or just if I'm ok?"

Virgil rolled his eyes from where he was sat at the piano writing up a new composition, "both?"

Gordon sat cross-legged on one of the chairs, "mainly are you ok. We heard that you managed to crash into a crater?"

"I didn't crash into one, the wheels got stuck and I had to get myself out before we got caught by the sun. It was fine, I have had driving lessons, and I can drive a pod already."

Kayo looked around at the boys, "cut him some slack. Your first solo mission really Alan and I think you nailed it," she smiled which made Alan's heart flutter, "don't listen to these lot, they're just jealous they were called to Europe and not Mercury."

"That's not true!" Gordon gasped, "we had lots of fun didn't we guys?"

Virgil shrugged, "if you call getting stuck down a ravine fun, then yeah."

"What?" Alan looked over towards the piano, "are you ok Virgil?"

Virgil smiled, "I'm fine Alan, I wasn't stuck, just bored looking after Gordon. The usual."

Scott leant his arm back on the sofa, "so what is Mercury like?"

"Pretty desolate and very cold despite how close it is to the sun, and lots of craters. I wouldn't like to be doing work up there like Gray and Houseman are, it's too quiet. Very different to the conditions on Venus," he added looking over at Kayo who was leaning against Scott's shoulder, "temperature wise."

"Sorry none of us could come with you Ali," Scott smiled.

"It's fine, Brains was great to have along, I think he had a good time up there. I wouldn't have been able to complete the mission without him however, he knew exactly what to do, I was clueless."

Virgil left the piano and stretched out on the sofa the other side of the bonsai tree, "I'm sure you wouldn't have been clueless, you're a lot smarter than you think you are Alan."

"Thanks, Virg."

"It's true though, you always have doubt about yourself but you know more than we do about space."

"Unless it's music or engineering," Alan smiled at the raven-haired boy across from him.

"That's only two things."

"Virgil's right Alan, we all have a subject we know backwards but you seem to cover everything," Scott smiled reassuringly.

"I only assisted really, it was quite simple once we fixed the rover. I just wish I had someone else with me. Brains won't be my co-pilot, I don't have one."

Scott looked at him sympathetically remembering that their dad used to go along on missions with Alan, "you don't need one Alan, you know Thunderbird 3 inside out."

"Thanks, Scott, but I do find it hard on my own," Alan stood up, "I'm going to have a shower, see you later."

Scott watched him go then sighed, "I guess he's taking dad's absence hard, it's been a whole year since he left."

Kayo held his hand in hers, "leave him for a bit, I think he needs some time to himself."

Virgil nodded, "Kayo is right, we'll talk to him later."

Alan lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, what had been his role up there? He felt like he was in charge but everyone around him had been in control, he was just the glorified taxi driver to get Brains up there and escort Mr Gray out with the solar panels, he sighed and rolled onto his side, he heard a beep and John's hologram appeared next to the bed.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Not in the mood John."

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't useful today, Brains could've got up there without me. I should've just stayed in Thunderbird 3."

"Don't be ridiculous Ali, if it wasn't for you getting those panels into the right position that team would be toast," John smiled.

Alan shrugged, "I didn't move the panels, I looked out for the sun."

"Alan, come on, you did well now stop feeling sorry for yourself," John rolled his eyes then moved round to face his brother, "would you like me to be your co-pilot?"

"What?"

"Well, you're fine on your own but if you wanted someone to help you I could."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"I'll consider it John, thanks. As long as EOS wouldn't get lonely."

John smirked, "I'd work on Thunderbird 5 but I'd come with you on missions. Seems fair right?"

Alan nodded, "thanks bro."

"Well done today."

"It was nothing," Alan waved his hand.

"Take it easy Alan, I'll check in with you later."

Back in the lounge, the others were waiting for John to call them, the type light came to life and Scott looked up from where he was sat at the piano.

"Well, John?"

"He's alright but he does like the idea of me being his co-pilot, I think he's just feeling lonely."

"I thought he liked solo missions?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

Scott leant against his elbow on the music stand, "I guess he prefers being in charge, the way I do."

"He does idolise you bro," Virgil smirked, "Alan's the best pilot out of all of us, and he knows that."

Kayo laughed, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"It's the truth though."

"Let him come to us for a chat, maybe we should ask Brains what happened?" Scott looked down at the keys, "he was there."

"Scott, they were successful just don't worry about it."

"At least he didn't come up against The Chaos Crew," Scott sighed as he began to play, "they could be as ruthless as The Mechanic or just a tool for your uncle Kayo."

"Ugh don't remind me," Kayo rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the pool table, "I've come up against them already and they are not friendly."

Gordon laughed, "neither are their games, I don't want to come up against them again. I still get nightmares of hanging over the edges of cliffs or roads because of Fuse."

Virgil chuckled, "good thing I caught you then."

"Stop joking about that, you were in a landslide," John frowned down at the artist.

"John, I only came out with scratches, nothing more."

"Oh yeah, not to mention the cut which had to be tended to," John grimaced, "I haven't forgotten the other day."

Virgil looked down at his arm, "alright I got cut, but it wasn't terrible."

Gordon got to his feet, "I'm going to see Alan, no-one follow me. He needs his fish."

"Whatever Gordo," Virgil went up to the pool table to join Kayo.

Alan sat up from his bed and ran a hand through his hair, he was about to start his mission log when he heard a knock, "ugh leave me alone Scott."

"It's not Scott, thankfully. Imagine that?"

"Gordon."

Gordon opened the door cheerfully, "hey space noodle."

"Go away."

"Aww that's not very nice, need a hand on your mission report?"

"I can do it myself. Thanks."

"So, think you'll be going up to Mercury again at some point?" Gordon asked as he sat back in Alan's desk chair.

"I doubt it, they're perfectly safe up there. Out of the sun."

"Alan, you're not yourself, what's the matter buddy?"

Alan sighed, "I could've worked better up there, I didn't feel prepared. I didn't even know what we were doing, hence why I took Brains along."

"Your job was to assist and that's what you did. Don't worry about it."

"Assisting is nothing, I didn't rescue anyone."

"Yes you did, you rescued the whole team with Thunderbird 3, you pushed them out of harm's way."

"Yeah, then I lost control and had to break off. I suck."

"No you don't, it's gravity and you know she can be a bitch," Gordon smirked, "don't tell Scott I swore."

"Never. Don't let it get to you, we're proud of you and that's what counts."

Alan smiled, "really?"

"Of course, we always are."

Alan looked up at his brother, "cheers Gordo."

Gordon moved to the bed and wrapped an arm around his youngest brother, "I knew that's what you wanted to hear. Want to go back to the lounge?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Scott's entertaining."

"How?"

"He bagged the piano stool from Virgil."

"He's that worried about me he's resorted to music," Alan scoffed, "that's his way."

Gordon laughed, "if you say so, I just find it funny."


	32. Growing Pains

Kayo slung her jacket over the back of her chair as she sat down opposite Rigby in a cafe back in the warmth of the nearest country they could get to, she smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow as he stirred his coffee.

"Am I stirring wrong?"

"No, it's just you have no idea how privileged you were to pilot Shadow today."

"Well, Havoc did steel my bike, I didn't have a choice."

"It's a good thing she stole yours, otherwise we could be in a serious predicament right now. She would have access to my ship, and I'd blame you for it."

Rigby laughed, "ouch."

"So, how did you wind up in all of this then?"

"With the GDF? They needed a soldier, but other than that they just wanted someone on the front line."

Kayo nodded, "I see. As for me, I'm just IR's covert ops girl. I don't do much along the lines of rescues, I provide kicks."

"Are you a family or is there more to it?"

"My my soldier you are digging there, I'm afraid I can't tell you. They're all family but I'm different."

"Say no more, it's your business. You and John seem close though."

"Oh no, no not like that at all. We see each other as siblings."

"Ah. Have you come up against Tedford before?"

"On multiple occasions. The first time was on an asteroid around the sun with my youngest adopted brother, then Virgil and Gordon who you haven't met yet rescued him from an underwater tanker, oh he almost blew an operation I was spying on with the... Hmm, I probably shouldn't say."

"The GDF?"

"Yes, but I was only keeping an eye on our agents in IR making sure they were ok. Long story short, if there's a stupid mistake or unexplained problems, Ned is usually behind it. He was fine today if it hadn't been for that plant theft."

"Yes. That was a weird assignment. Is Ned ok now?"

"He'll be fine. The storage facility is safe, the locks are changed and double encrypted so I doubt Havok will try the same trick again."

Rigby looked round at the cafe, "I'm going to order a muffin, do you want anything?"

"I'm alright thank you."

Back at the storage facility, Ned had found a tiny flower pot which Gladys II could grow in, he smiled as he sprayed her with water then sat down at his desk to monitor the seed containers, there was a beep from his type light and he answered it.

"International Rescue, you're usually not the ones to call people?"

John chuckled, "we make exceptions. How is baby Gladys?"

"Strong thank you, it'll be a while until she's a new plant but I think I'll let her grow normally with other plants instead of my companion."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she deserves that."

"Do you want that?"

"I do, holding that pot got me some good jobs but it also made it hard to do jobs properly."

John smiled warmly, "well, you're doing a great job at seed organising," he turned at a beeping, "excuse me, another call."

"Of course, thank you for today."

John pressed the call button to the island and looked down on Scott pacing in the lounge whilst the sounds of his other older brother playing the piano drifted through the lounge.

"Scott, you look troubled?"

Scott looked up at Johns portrait, "I'm just wondering where Kayo is."

John ran a hand through his hair, "she's umm, with Captain Rigby."

"What?" In the background, Virgil laughed which made Scott angrier, "what is she with him for?"

"They get on well, I mean she's getting to do covert ops with him."

"But, she...it doesn't matter. When is she back?"

"Whenever she feels like it Scott, just leave her alone. You know she loves you," Virgil rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Virgil, I swear I will throw you off the stool in a second."

"Oh you can try, but you won't succeed."

John laughed, "she'll be home soon I'm sure. I've tracked her location and she's in Canada."

"Odd."

"Well, we were near The North Pole. Easier to go somewhere populated," John shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so," Scott sat down on the sofa resting his hands on his knees tensely, "how was the mission?"

"It was interesting. We met Ned again but this time he was in control, he knew exactly what he was doing and he really helped us out actually. Sadly he lost Gladys."

Virgil smiled, "that plant has certainly been on some adventures."

"I'll say," Scott nodded, "well as long as it was successful."

"FAB," John sighed, "onto the next one I guess."

"We'll catch up with you later John, you look exhausted."

"FAB. Out for now."

Virgil left the piano and walked down the steps to join Scott, "don't worry about Kayo bro, she wouldn't leave you for Rigby."

"I know, but she's spending a lot of time with him."

"They only work together. Nothing more."

"Thanks, Virgil."

Kayo and Rigby left the cafe and he kissed her cheek, she chuckled and programmed Shadow to wait for her as she got onto the bike, Rigby watched her and she tutted.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift somewhere."

"Thanks. Could you drop me at the nearest Gdf base, please? I need a bike."

"That you do, hold on tight, I'll leave the roof off."

"It'll be a tight squeeze."

"Then don't breathe," Kayo smirked as she felt him get on the bike behind her, "hold on."

They drove out to Shadow and they were soon in the air, Kayo flew them down to the nearest base in Kansas, she landed and said goodbye to Rigby before taking off immediately to get back to the island, she clicked the call button to the lounge and sat back against her chair to wait for Scott's wrath, she was more than surprised to see Virgil instead.

"Hey Virgil."

"Hi sis, where are you then?"

"Oh my way back from dropping captain Rigby off, I should be home in under an hour. Where's Scott?"

"Sulking somewhere. Oh, don't look at me like that, you know I what I mean."

"I'll look at you however I want," Kayo winked as Virgil laughed, "let him know I'm almost home."

"Will do. Safe flight."

"FAB. See you at home."

Later that day Scott walked into the lounge where Kayo was sitting with Gordon, he gasped happily and jogged down the steps.

"Kayo!"

Kayo looked up at him with a smile and stood up to hug him tightly, "hey."

Scott kissed her head hard then wrapped his arms around her, "I thought you weren't coming back."

"Of course I'd come back."

Gordon stood up, "I'm going to get a drink."

Scott watched him go, "are you ok Kayo?"

"I think I should be asking you. Do you really think I'm seeing Rigby?" Kayo pulled away from him slightly.

"No, it's just," he sighed at her expression, "you have been seeing a lot of him."

Kayo sat down with him, "sweetheart relax, I'm not seeing him. We're colleagues and nothing else. You think I'd choose him over you?" She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, "never."

Scott smiled back as he stroked her leg, "dealing with giant plants today were we?"

"Uh huh," Kayo leant back in Scott's arms, "saw the end of Gladys, stopped Havoc and took a slide down some chambers to escape gas, you know, your everyday mission."

Scott chuckled, "as long as your safe."

"Always am when I'm surrounded by family, I'm glad John was there with me."

"You'll always have family around you Kayo."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better. At least EOS is working again now, and Ned got to keep his job looking after those seeds, it's definitely a great place for him to work."

"Because he stays out of our way?"

"No I genuinely mean it, he enjoys it and all he has to do is monitor seeds. Well, I'm going for a swim, care to join me?"

"Sure, why not?"

Meanwhile, on the Chaos Cruiser, Havoc and Fuse were talking to the Hood as they made their way to their underground hideaway.

"My niece is constantly trying to stop me, the only real way to get stuff to me is by preventing her from doing anything."

"Boss, are you saying we, stop her?"

"If that's what it comes down to."

Fuse smirked, "I like this."

"We'll keep focused on the mission for now but next time IR and blondie come along we'll be ready. We promise boss," Havoc smirked.

The Hood smiled, "it's nice to have a team who actually follow my orders for a change. Of course, I still want to break him out, so, for now, that's what we focus on as well as the little extras," he laughed menacingly and the cruiser flew down towards the mountains.


	33. Life Signs

Virgil checked the professor was ok then went looking for Alan who had walked back up to his father's footprint preserved in glass, the blonde sniffed and wished he could remove his helmet to wipe away the tears, Virgil placed a hand on his shoulder without a word and looked down at the print.

"So, that's Dad's?"

Alan nodded, "uh huh."

Virgil squeezed his brother's shoulder supportively, "come on, let's get home. It's a long way back."

"Yeah, I'll fly."

Virgil smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Captain Taylor met them by Thunderbird 3 to say goodbye, "thank you again, boys, your father would've been proud of your performance today, especially to sacrifice yourself like that, Virgil."

Virgil grinned, "got there in the end."

"Ha! I always knew your name, don't you worry. Have a safe flight boys."

"Thanks, Taylor," Alan smiled and climbed up the ladder to the cockpit.

"Thanks, Captain," Virgil shook his hand then leapt up the ladder to follow Alan, "let's go bro."

"FAB."

Thunderbird 3 left Mars and Virgil stretched out, out of the corner of his eye he saw Alan rub his eyes but decided not to ask if he was ok, he knew exactly what was bothering the youngest and that was down to the chat they had on the outward journey, Virgil looked back out at the stars and let silence fill the cockpit.

"Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"What was mum like, was she like Dad?"

Virgil paused before answering, caught off guard by the question, "well, in the aspect that she was an engineer yeah, so they had a lot in common with each other."

"No, I mean her personality?"

"Oh! Well, she was musical like me, she taught me how to play the piano, and she taught Scott the guitar. Dad adored her, they spent every minute of the day with each other, but I won't go into the romance. Alan, you spent a lot of time with both of them it's just you were very young when mum left us."

"Yeah, and it's not fair."

"Death isn't fair but that's the way it is."

"At least you have memories of Dad, I don't have any."

"That's just not true, I told you some of the details earlier."

"Got any more?"

"Loads. I just don't understand how you can't remember any. He spent lots of time with you, camping in the garden, video game competitions."

"What age was I?"

"Nine or so, so not that long ago. Don't you remember his traditions?"

Alan shook his head, "not really. Prepare for landing by the way."

"Ready when you are."

"FAB. Entering Earth's atmosphere, now. We'll discuss more when we're back in the lounge, I need a shower."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "as you wish."

Thunderbird 3 landed and the boys went to get changed, Virgil was ready first and went down to the kitchen where Scott was making coffee.

"Thanks, I'll take one," Virgil sat down at the table.

"Virg! What have I told you about sneaking up on people?" Scott smirked at him before grabbing another mug, "how's Taylor?"

"The usual, forgetting names and making light of a bad situation."

"Yep, sounds like the usual. Are you ok?"

"I've been better, I almost died today, that was fun."

Scott half choked on his coffee, "excuse me? What do you mean you almost died?"

"The cavern ran out of breathable air, Alan saved us."

"Right, ok. I hate it when you say stuff like that, you know what it does to me."

Virgil gasped and reached out to feel his brother's forehead, "ouch yeah, you're not wrong."

"Oh get off," Scott laughed.

Virgil closed his eyes tightly, "damn, still not over it."

"Over it?" Scott frowned, "Virgil, what's wrong bro?"

"Lack of oxygen, it's still affecting me."

"Come up to the lounge, you need to rest up."

Virgil picked up his mug and leant against Scott for support as they walked upstairs, "I'm fine, I just feel weak."

Scott nodded, "aww poor earthbound mortal, you're not used to space."

"You try risking your air next time," Virgil jabbed his elbow into Scott's ribs.

"Ow! I was only teasing," Scott laughed then his voice cut off as his eyes rested on Alan sitting alone at the piano, his fingers not moving but his head bowed, "Al?" Alan turned his head away, "Virgil, what's going on?"

Virgil let go of his eldest brother and walked over to the piano, "Alan?" The barrier broke and Alan burst into tears, he buried his head into his arms at the piano and Scott ran over, Virgil squeezed onto the stool with his little brother and wrapped his arms around him, "it's ok, let it out."

"Virgil, would you please tell me what happened up there?"

"Not right now, could you get a glass of water please?"

Scott nodded, "sure."

Virgil held his shaking brother tightly and rocked him in his arms, "Al, I'm sorry for what I said up there."

Alan shook his head, "it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Alan sighed as he rubbed his eyes before looking tearfully up at the pianist, "I shouldn't be forgetting dad, I'm an awful son to do that."

Scott walked up to the piano with the water hearing Alan's words, "you're forgetting dad?"

"Gradually, little by little my memories of him fade," Alan took the cup graciously.

"That's nonsense Alan, you've got loads of memories."

Alan scowled, "you say it as if I'm making it up, at least Virgil understands."

Virgil shared a look with Scott and the eldest sat down at the desk, "don't you remember what he's used to do on birthdays, and at Christmas?"

"Faintly."

"On each birthday he would gather us all into whoever's birthday it was room, and we'd all run in shouting at them to wake up, it drove John mad because he loved his peace and quiet even as a kid. On Christmas morning, dad would make a huge fry up whilst mum would welcome us into the lounge with carols at the piano, then we'd all open presents together."

Scott smiled, "those fry-ups were amazing."

"Then grandma took over," Alan sniffed as he smiled.

Virgil chuckled, "yeah, food was different then, dad was definitely the cook in the house."

"He would always take us to anything we wanted. A film on the mainland, concerts, sports events," Scott smiled as he leant back against the chair moving it side to side with his feet.

"Music?"

Virgil nodded, "of course. Who do you think the nerdy musician was?" He looked down at the keys, "do you remember the duets at all Alan?"

"Probably not," Alan put the cup upon the lid of the piano.

"Dad used to play the guitar with mum, they'd perform to us at special occasions or when we were upset," Virgil pressed down lightly on the keys, "he was a great guitarist until we began the organisation and he put it aside."

Alan listened to his brother play, "I do recall this piece."

Scott smiled, "it was one of mum's favourites. It was one of yours too, she recorded it so you could sleep to it."

"Really?"

"You were very young and had insomnia as a kid, the music helped you to get to sleep. It's probably why you prefer to sleep on the floor rather than a bed," Virgil grinned as Alan pouted slightly, "you'd drop off anywhere with this piece."

"Is that what you're trying to do now?"

"No, I just want to jolt your memory. It's the little details which are most important."

"I get scared. That's why I asked you earlier if you did."

Scott frowned, "scared?"

"Dad was possibly shot down, do you worry about that happening to you?" Alan asked, his eyes not moving from his gaze towards his and Virgil's feet.

"Of course we do."

Virgil shook his head as he crossed his left hand over to the top of the piano's range, "not we, I'm more worried when I'm at home and waiting for you guys to return from a mission, when I'm up in the sky, I just trust in Thunderbird 2."

"Alan, what's brought this up? And why have you never come to me with problems like this?" Scott asked sadly.

Alan sighed, "because you look for deeper meaning whereas Virgil just listens to me, and he understands. You treat me like a kid and tell me everything is alright when it isn't."

Scott's jaw dropped in stunned shock, "I'm just trying to be a good brother."

"Yes, but you can be too much sometimes and Virgil doesn't smother me. That's why I told him everything. Now could I have some time with him?"

Scott stood up, "I see. I'll be with Kayo."

Virgil looked at Alan beside him, "Al, that was a little cruel."

"I wanted to discuss the mission, and he's not helping. Did I leave you down there too long? I didn't mean to snap at you to get a grip."

"No, I'm glad you did that or I would've let myself go."

Alan smiled, "good thing you didn't. Are you ok?"

Virgil nodded, "tired more than anything else. Go and apologise to Scott, Alan. He was only trying to help."

Alan sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me Virgil. You lot all knew dad longer than I did and I really miss him, I've wasted all the time I could've had with him by sleeping and now he's gone. That's the real reason for why I never did those 5 am drills, I was stubborn and wanted sleep, he gave up on me."

"That's not true, he would come into the lounge where the rest of us would be half asleep and say he was letting you get your beauty sleep. He never said he had given up on getting you up, he said you were so quick at learning you wouldn't need the drills and here you are now piloting Thunderbird 3 by yourself."

"You helped me today."

"Well you couldn't exactly reach across for the engine's on my side could you, you'd have to have extractable arms or something?"

Alan smiled, "did dad really say all that?"

"Uh huh. I wouldn't lie to you, if anyone was the laziest, it was Gordon, he didn't want space drills," Virgil brought the piece to an end on a delicate arpeggio.

"Thanks, Virgil."

"For what?"

Alan indicated his head to the keys, "for that."

"Anytime."

Alan hopped off the stool, "I'll find Scott."

"Before you go Alan, take this," Virgil stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, he took out a large book and gave it to Alan, "you'll see what I mean".

Alan looked down at it reading the title, "my family. Is this a photo album?"

Virgil nodded, "yep, before we had fancy holograms for photos we were still using solid copies. Dad made sure we had printed memories."

"Thanks," Alan tucked it under his arm and clambered up to the veranda over the lounge to flick through the photos as Virgil went back to the piano, he watched his brother for a moment then opened the book, the first photo was of the whole family on a vacation, he looked down at a young version of himself sitting on his father's shoulders and a caption stuck under the photo reading ' _Hawaii 2052, family vacation_ ', Alan smiled and stroked his fingers over the photo, "I love you, dad."


	34. Rally Raid

Parker drove FAB1 back to the mansion as Penelope brushed her hair out from its messy bun.

"It's a shame we didn't win M'Lady."

"I know Parker, but saving a life was more important. Plus, we stopped the Chaos Crew," Penelope laughed, "I can't believe they stopped at a petrol station, the biggest mistake I've ever seen on a chase."

Parker chuckled, "h'at least we have the turbo computer."

"Very true," Penelope stroked Sherbet who was sitting on her lap, "I wonder why The Chaos Crew needed it so badly?"

Back at their temporary base, the duo in question were talking to The Hood, he was still laughing much to Fuse's annoyance.

"We did our best boss."

"And yet International Rescue beat you, and not even with a ship. Do you not hear how foolish you sound?"

Havoc looked down at the ground, "they gave us the slip, and besides, Fuse was the one who left the car unlocked."

"We stopped for five minutes and no-one else was at that gas station."

"Enough! You realise that they've stolen the one thing which would've given us complete access to The GDF's mainframe? Now, thanks to your incompetence, we're back to square one!"

"Yes boss," Havoc said quietly, "we'll find another way."

"You best do, my reliance on you two is starting to wear thin."

Havoc looked across at Fuse sadly, "yes sir."

Meanwhile, Penelope had arrived home and was in a group call with the Tracy family on their island.

"We saw the whole race, you disappeared for ages," Alan laughed, "did you take a detour?"

"I guess you could say that. We went to help a driver in need and interfere in The Hood's work."

Kayo smirked, "what have you done to my uncle then?"

"Just halted his plans, again."

"Nice work Penny," Scott smiled as he winked at Kayo next to him.

"So who won?" Gordon asked.

"Well, we told the race officials what had happened and we were awarded third place for participation and for saving a life."

"That's brilliant, well done."

"Thank you, Gordon."

"What about The Chaos Crew then?" Virgil looked up from the sketch pad he had been drawing in.

"They got away, but they got away empty handed. Again. That's a win."

"Weren't you listening, Virgil?" Scott shook his head.

"I was sketching, sorry."

Kayo laughed, "we'll catch them one day. Rigby and I are working on defences to get them, we take their equipment and they've lost."

Scott rested his arm on the sofa behind kayo's shoulders, "sounds good to me."

Kayo curled up against his side, "it's a plan at least, better than nothing."

Virgil shrugged, "I guess so."

Penelope smiled down at everyone, "well, I shall leave you in peace."

"Good to hear from you Penny," Scott looked around at everyone before grinning at her, "next time, we want to see you behind the wheel for the race."

"We'll see Scott, we'll see," she laughed, then her eyes rested on Gordon before her hologram disappeared from the lounge leaving the young man to stare into the space she had been in.

"You look a little lost there Gordon," Virgil teased as his brother went scarlet.

"Don't worry, she'll be back," Alan chirped in making the others laugh.

"Oh shut up," Gordon stuck his tongue out as he sat back against the sofa.


	35. Crash Course

Brains sank at his desk as Scott went up to Thunderbird 1, "I thought promises were easy to keep, I guess I was wrong," Max beeped in compliance, "yeah, you said it, Max."

Virgil walked into the hanger and hopped up on a nearby table, "how's it going Brains?"

"Not well Virgil, how's Alan?"

"Rewarding himself from the mission by arguing with Gordon over what movie to watch."

"I just can't get the schematics of this eye, I watched how it affected The Mm, Mechanic, and I want it to stop."

Virgil nodded, "anything I can do to help?"

"I've tried uh everything Virgil, there's not much more we can try. This test failed, I don't know what else there is to do," Brains leant back against the table and Virgil took it as a cue to leave.

"I'll catch up with you," Virgil pushed himself from the table and down to the ground.

Brains watched Virgil leave then collapsed down at his desk again, "let's try again."

Virgil knocked on the hull of Thunderbird 1, "anyone in?"

"Virg?"

"Hey, Scott. You saw Brains down there?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about all of this. The Mechanic can't be trusted no matter what he says."

"I know, but what can we do? We don't go after The Chaos Crew or The Mechanic. so, do we supervise?"

'"He wants to break him out of prison which is being watched by the GDF, we don't supervise brother, we do our job," Scott stood up.

"Continue as usual then?"

"Precisely," Scott draped his arm around the back of Virgil's shoulders, "where did you leave the youngsters?"

"Where they were, fighting in the lounge".

Scott rolled his eyes, "and you didn't try to stop them?"

"No, they're old enough to work something out between themselves."

Scott walked into the lounge where the two brothers were having a pillow fight, "oh for god's sake."

Alan looked up as he held a pillow above Gordon's head, "oh hey."

"Ever get round to choosing a film?"

"Nope. We almost did then fishy here didn't want to agree."

"That's such a lie," Gordon aimed a pillow at Alan and Virgil caught it in mid-air, "dammit."

Virgil smirked as he tossed it neatly onto the sofa before lying back against it, "then maybe I should choose a film?"

"Hell no, you go for romance or drama."

Virgil shrugged, "it's that or I play for you guys," he looked over at the piano, "'cos you usually hate that too."

Scott grabbed the pillows from his brothers, "I don't mind music, it's been a tough day."

Virgil smiled, "thanks, Scott."

Alan sat down on the sofa, "well I say fight movie."

Gordon sighed, "ugh they're so boring."

Virgil rolled his eyes and hopped over the back of the sofa to walk over to the piano, "I could play a whole sonata in the time it'll take you two to argue this out."

"Deal!" Gordon grinned as the second eldest sat down on the piano stool.

Virgil shook his head as he began to play, "I'm not betting anything."

Scott picked up a cue from the wall and walked over to the pool table, "Gordon, come and do something useful."

Gordon raised an eyebrow, "you're on."

"So Alan, what was it like working with John?" Virgil asked as he looked down at the keys.

"It was good, when he lets himself go he's a lot of fun. I mean it was still a serious job but in a way, I think he enjoyed it."

Virgil smirked as he crossed his hands over on the keys, "just a typical rescue in space then?"

"Oh, it was a little more complicated than that," Alan rested his arms on top of the piano watching his brother play, "I mean pretty complicated, getting people out of places smaller than they were."

Virgil looked at him inquisitively, "really?"

"No not like that! I had to cut glass and they were shot out."

Scott laughed, "that doesn't sound too easy."

"Not for them, me, however, it was a piece of cake."

"Apart from almost running out of fuel," Virgil shrugged, "that's what John told me."

"Virg?" Alan whined as he spotted movement in his peripheral vision.

"What?"

Scott stood opposite Alan across the piano, "yes, what?"

"We didn't run out of fuel, and anyway I used my main supply to try to save those two pilots. There was a good reason."

"Uh huh, don't pull stunts like that," Scott shook his head.

The music jarred, "pull stunts? Like when have you not done that, or had the thought to do that?" Virgil crossed his ankles under the piano, "don't hide that."

"Maybe I would, but that's not the issue here."

Alan leant on his arms with a groan as Virgil began to play again, "just forget it, Scott."

Gordon slid over to the piano, "soo, what are we arguing about over here then?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "you were listening, don't act dumb."

"Do you think those two pilots will end up together?"

"Probably Scott, they were going out for pizza together."

"Cute," Virgil smirked, "hmm, I wouldn't mind Pizza tonight."

Alan grinned, "oh yes!"

"I'm in," Scott pushed himself away from the piano.

"Finally, something we all agree on," Gordon laughed, "well I say we go halfsies."

"Hell no," Virgil stood up from the stool, "one each."

Scott sighed, "here we go again."


	36. Flame out

Gordon laughed for most of the journey home as he looked at his still recovering star struck brother, Virgil tried to ignore it but the white of his knuckles said differently.

"Oh shut up Gordon."

"You were so funny…I mean" he paused to laugh again, "I've never seen you stutter so badly before!"

"You freaked out when you met Buddy and Ellie?"

"They're not my idols, they're my favourite tv hosts. There's a difference."

"He inspired me to study engineering at college Gordon, he's not just some old dude in a hat."

"You were just really funny, it was cute," Gordon cooed making the second eldest grimace again.

"You're really trying my patience, Gordon."

"Nah, I'm just savouring this moment."

"Well he's coming to dinner so get your laughing done now, or I swear to god I will kill you."

Gordon smirked, "Mr sensitive, it's not even you who we have to look out for, it's Grandma."

"Oh don't remind me, if I thought you were bad she will embarrass me more," Virgil banked down towards where they would be picking Mr Harris up from. Thunderbird 2 touched down gently and Mr Harris came aboard for the third time, Virgil relaxed into his seat despite Gordon's efforts to distract him.

"You have no idea how much this means to my brother, Mr Harris."

Virgil growled, "Gordo..."

Kip chuckled, "I have a younger brother too, he used to tease me to high heaven, but you get used to their taunting. How many are your family then?"

"Five of us, you've probably heard their names," Virgil smiled as he pushed Thunderbird 2 to her maximum speed, "Scott, myself, John, Gordon here and Alan."

"The famous Tracy boys, yes I've heard of all of you. It's wonderful to meet Jeff Tracy's sons in person."

Virgil smiled, "did you know our father?"

"I knew him for a short while, our paths crossed. He told me about his sons, couldn't keep him quiet about you."

Virgil blushed as he turned his attention back to flying Thunderbird 2, "dad sure made a lot of contacts over the years."

"I'm sorry for your loss, he was a great friend."

Gordon sighed, "we have to move on from these things somehow."

"Approaching Tracy Island," Virgil looked down at their base, "prepare for landing."

Mr Harris smiled as the green beast touched down gently onto the gravel and the hanger doors closed behind them, "that was quite a landing Virgil, barely felt it."

Virgil smirked to himself, "thank you."

The trio made their way up to the lounge where Grandma was waiting excitedly, Virgil led Kip in leaving Gordon to smirk by the lounge entrance, Grandma stood up from the sofa.

"Mr Harris, welcome to Tracy Island."

"Pleasure to be here...Uh?"

"Sally Tracy," Grandma shook his hand with a wink causing Virgil to facepalm.

"Thank you, Sally. This lounge is certainly impressive," his eyes strayed over to the piano, "who is the musician?"

Virgil scuffed the floor bashfully, "that would be me. I mean we all play, but I play it the most."

Kip smiled, "you hide that talent well sonny."

Grandma patted his shoulder, "you could play us something later Virgil?"

"Uh, if I must?"

Grandma smiled, "how about we get some dinner everyone?"

Kip followed Grandma downstairs and Gordon waited for Virgil to walk past him, he nudged him with a laugh and the older man frowned.

"Oh shut up."

"So a concert later? I might film it."

"If you do you can say goodbye to your lie-ins," Virgil scowled as he walked down the stairs with his younger brother.

"I'll take that threat, you love me too much to do that to me."

"We'll see," Virgil sat down at the table next to Scott opposite Kip, "what has she made?"

Scott smirked, "well thankfully Max helped so it's edible, otherwise I would be ordering pizza."

Kayo kicked Scott under the table, "don't be rude," she hissed.

Kip sat down, "thank you, now Virgil, I believe you had some more questions for me?"

"I have tons, but I'll just bore the others asking."

Alan smiled sweetly, "not at all Virgil, ask away."

Virgil frowned, "Alan."

Kip laughed, "he's right son, just ask. I'm more than happy to discuss my job. I'm interested in knowing what made you choose engineering as a career in this organisation?"

"Thunderbird 2 isn't an easy machine to pilot, there's a lot to her and I've always had an interest in engineering. Dad thought I would be the best choice for her."

Scott smirked, "plus you suit her."

Grandma smiled at Virgil sympathetically, "boys stop teasing your brother."

"Do you have any dynamite on you, Kip?" Alan asked.

"Your brother told me to leave it, but I couldn't help myself."

Alan grinned, "awesome, can I see it?"

Kip winked at Virgil who was frowning, "I'm joking kid, I have some in my truck. It's down in the hanger," he dug into the 'meatloaf surprise' and smiled, "this is delicious Sally."

"Thank you, it's not often I get praised for my cooking."

Kayo looked at the boys with a smirk, "nonsense Grandma Tracy, we love your cooking."

"Thank you, dear."

"That was a tough mission today but I've been on worse with gas wells."

Virgil's eyes lit up, "really? What happened?"

"Well they haven't been as intense as the ones you've rescued people from, these have been isolated ones which were no threat to humans, but they could've been threats to natural life. Again, I just used the dynamite like the way I performed with today and the situation resolves itself."

"You've known the business of that for ages then? I've read all of your reports and studies on wells," Virgil grinned as the others ate their dinner all hiding smirks behind forks, he ignored them, "I didn't mean to accuse you of being too old earlier."

Gordon snorted and Alan hit him in the back, "ahem sorry, I'm good."

"No worries son, but had you gone in there you wouldn't have come out looking as good as you do at the moment."

Kayo smirked, "someone has an admirer."

"I bet women are all over you Virgil? I used to have a lady, lost her at a young age," Kip smiled sadly.

Scott glanced at Grandma who was blushing, "I'm sorry to hear that. He's right though isn't he Virgil?" He looked at his brother who had gone silent, "well, Virgil has had a few admirers swoon after him at rescues, usually gets that moment ruined by the youngsters here."

Alan pouted, "when have we stopped Virgil?"

"Oh I don't know, how about McCready in London?"

Alan laughed, "oh yeah, I didn't know she was flirting."

Grandma cleared her throat, "so Kip, where do you live?"

"I would've thought the accent gave it away? Texas for most of my life, but I moved recently. Gotta stay where the oil is for business."

"We all used to live in Kansas before we moved here for the boys' mother to work. We owned a very cute farmhouse."

Scott cringed, "no Grandma, please don't talk about childhood."

"All these lot used to work on the farm in helping with animals and various chores, Virgil got his first piano there too."

Kip smiled, "Kansas huh? My brother lives there at the moment."

Virgil sank on the stool slightly, "Grandma, please?"

"Jeff was always busy so this lot entertained themselves. They even set up a band," every pair of eyes widened in horror which made Kayo laugh.

"Quite a talented bunch then?"

"Oh yes, and a range of instruments. You've heard they all play the piano, but we have guitarists too, and a cellist. My daughter in law was ecstatic when John picked up the bow."

Scott shook his head, "good thing John isn't down here to hear this."

"My husband was rather musical himself. I'm proud of how multi-talented my boys are," Grandma smiled.

Kip smiled, "it's certainly lovely to know that these boys don't just spend their time saving the world."

Kayo looked round at them, "it's a pleasure being their sister too, and the girlfriend to one of them," she added as she rested her hand on Scott's leg.

"Well Mrs Tracy, that was delicious. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure Mr Harris, I'll bring up coffee to the lounge if you'd like?"

"That would be mighty fine."

Grandma nodded, "great. Virgil sweetheart, how about you treat us to some music?"

Virgil blushed the colour of Thunderbird 3, it was one thing to perform a rescue in front of his hero but to now unleash his musical talent, that was another, "FAB, I'll go and choose something," he hopped off the kitchen stool and ran up the steps to the lounge as the others cleared away, Kayo walked upstairs and made her way over to the piano where Virgil was flicking through books.

"Just play one of your compositions, Virgil, Grandma is just proud."

Virgil sighed, "I want to play something which is a showstopper."

Kayo laughed as she rubbed his shoulders as he sat before the piano, "whatever and however you play is always a showstopper."

Virgil looked back at her over his shoulder, "thanks, sis. Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, just relax and play. It's what you do best," she squeezed his shoulders again then walked down into the ring as the family wandered into the lounge. Scott sat down next to Kayo and looked over at his brother, he smiled supportively and stretched out crossing his feet over Kayo's, Kip sat next to Grandma who was still talking about her life and grandsons, and Virgil began to play deciding it would be easier to start without an introduction to what he was performing. Kip smiled at him genuinely impressed at the pilot's talent and Gordon grinned. Virgil had decided to go with a piece he had composed after their first rescue, it was joyful and fast, intertwining chords with playful scales up and down the keys and as he played, Virgil lost his shyness beginning to enjoy himself at his favourite pastime, his siblings could sense it too as they nodded their heads in time to the rhythm and smiled at each other, Virgil eased his foot off the pedal and sat back on the stool as his small audience clapped.

"Oh no guys, don't clap."

Kip smiled, "well I would've never guessed you were a pianist son, but I'm really happy you showed that to me. You have a great talent sonny, don't give up on it."

"We can't keep him away from this piano," Scott grinned, "I'm sure one of his first words as a baby was piano."

Grandma laughed, "no it wasn't, but he did try to say music."

Kayo sniggered, "how cute."

Kip smiled, "I should be on my way soon everyone, as much as I hate to leave your hospitality."

Grandma smiled, "that's such a shame, can't you stay for coffee?"

"I guess I could do that."

Gordon leant on the piano, "you were wrong about it not going well, Virgil."

"No, I think I was right actually," Virgil looked up at him, "pay up."

Max trundled into the lounge carrying a tray of mugs in his arms, Brains followed him with a smile, "don't drop any Max."

"I must say, Hiram, this companion is an absolute treasure," Kip smiled warmly as the robot put the tray down onto the table and turned to him to shake his hand, "ha! Great communication."

Brains smiled back, "thank you. I'm always rebuilding him and adding features, uh nothing is truly finished."

"The same goes for our crafts," Gordon smirked, "I don't know how many times you've rebuilt Thunderbird 1."

Scott laughed, "I make it over a hundred."

Brains scratched the back of his head, "I just like improvements."

Kayo smiled at him, "they're always good Brains."

"Thank you."

Kip finished off his coffee amongst the chatter around him and he smiled across at Virgil who was still looking shy between his eldest brother and Gordon, he put his cup down, "that was lovely Sally, but I must be on my way now. The oil doesn't pump itself. Perhaps you could give me a lift back to my headquarters Virgil?"

Virgil squeaked slightly, "uh sure. That wouldn't be a problem."

Kip slid his hat on, "excellent."

"I'll go and prepare Thunderbird 2," Virgil stood up shakily and Kayo kicked the back of his foot to nudge him forwards.

Grandma waited behind her grandsons to say goodbye to Kip and he took her hand to kiss it, "oh my."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Tracy, I hope we meet again."

"The feeling is more than mutual Mr Harris," Scott and Gordon both hid their faces in their hands, "let's hope the circumstances aren't a rescue next time."

"Good plan. Goodbye everybody, thanks for the help today Gordon. What was going on down there anyway?"

Gordon laughed, "a splinter, there's no need to discuss that, however. The Chaos Crew, they're always on our backs."

"Ah, bandits. Well, at least you got it sorted."

Scott laid his hand on Gordon's shoulder supportively, "yep, it was sorted. Good to meet you, Mr Harris."

"You too sonny, so long," he tipped his hat in goodbye and Kayo showed him the way down to Thunderbird 2, she shook his hand and smirked as he ascended the lift into the cockpit, "well then Virgil, we ready to go?"

"Yes sir, strap in."

"As you boys say, FAB, is that right?"

Virgil smiled, "FAB."

Thunderbird 2 took off from the island and Virgil levelled out as he stretched his legs in front of him, he looked across at his idol who was admiring the ship's interior.

"Sorry about my family."

"They're brilliant sonny, and your siblings are just typical siblings. They find something to tease you about and go with it. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Virgil smiled, "well, how can I do what you did in that fire? I have Thunderbird 2 but you saw what happened."

"You just go in there with full bravery and find where the main flame is coming from, you place the dynamite at the source and run for your life."

"But you did it so calmly, I was figuring out how I was going to get in there to save you."

Kip laughed, "there was no need, you have a full five seconds between putting the dynamite down and getting out, plenty of time."

"What's the ratio between luck and skill then?"

"Not 50/50 if that's what you're thinking. It's actually more than that, I'd say 60/40."

"Which way?" Virgil's puppy dog eyes returned.

"Don't worry about it kid, you're unlikely to need these skills, as you say, you've got this beast."

"I did have to tackle a fire the other month, a tower block. I just ran straight in without anything."

"And did you get it out?"

"I used a suppression system from Thunderbird 2, but the fire wasn't as bad as that oil well."

"Fire suppression huh? How does that work?"

Virgil smiled, "I'm not just a pianist, I'm pretty good at music technology too. I composed a heavy bass track then blasted it through a speaker system from Thunderbird 2. You'll never see it on the markets, Brains made it especially for my bird."

"And the sound waves penetrated the flames?"

Virgil nodded as he titled the ship down, "yes, but it wasn't easy. We're approaching your headquarters, Mr Harris."

"Thank you, son."

"I also have these mechanics called the jaws, you saw me use them earlier. They're powerful enough to get through fire too, thank Brains for that again."

Kip smiled, "he is one fine engineer, he thinks of everything."

"Our father was more than happy to hire him."

Kip wrote out something on a piece of paper then passed it to Virgil, "here, in case you have any other questions for me and need to get in contact."

Virgil took it with a smile, "thanks a lot, I'll try not to hassle you though."

Kip laughed as the ship landed, "I don't mind Virgil, ask whatever you like. Oh, and thanks for the drop-off," he held out his hand and Virgil shook it gleefully, "also, tell your granny I might be in contact with her," he added with a wink before leaving the ship. Virgil facepalmed as he fired up Thunderbird 2 again, "oh god," he laughed to himself then put in a course for home leaving Kip waving from below.


	37. Deep Water

_Wow, so much potential I could go anywhere with this but I think it has to be the potential love story with Pen and Ink. It's so good to be back and writing these again for you, it's been too long! FAB welcome back TAG._

The two stayed by the edge of the platform watching the sunset, Gordon placed Bertie back on the ground and sighed as he looked out over the ocean.

"I'm sure Scott will want to hear about this."

Penelope smiled, "that's only natural, he is your brother."

Gordon looked behind them and saw they were now alone, "do you really care about me?"

"Of course I do."

"More than the others?"

Penelope stroked her hair off her face, "I said I would never admit it."

"Well you just did," Gordon moved closer to her subtly.

Penelope smiled down at the water, "well, let's just say, you mean a great deal to me."

Gordon blushed, "I'm sorry I worried you today, but that reef needed to be saved."

"And I'm glad you did, but don't ever let your suit get to zero again Gordon."

"I won't, I promise. Please don't tell my brothers about today."

Penelope tapped the edge of the railing, "then maybe this is a bad time to tell you this, but Virgil sent me a message and is coming to pick you up since Thunderbird 4 is here."

"He won't have the right module?"

"He went home first, so he's on his way back."

Gordon groaned, "dammit," he heard engines above the rig and he looked up, "and right on cue."

Thunderbird 2 circled and landed gently into the remaining space on the platform, Robbie looked up in awe and tugged his Mum's arm.

"Isn't she a beauty?"

"What a pollutant more like," Helen scolded as the VTOL cut out and Virgil jumped down from the platform, "although, he's a looker and a half."

Penelope smiled as Virgil ran over, "Virgil, how good to see you."

"And you. Successful mission Gordon?"

"Ask them yourself," Gordon smiled at the mother and son.

"I'll take your word for it. Is Thunderbird 4 ready to go into the module?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Great, let's get going."

Penelope smiled, "don't you want to stay for a celebration?"

"We need to get back Penny, we're run off our feet today."

Gordon's shoulders sunk, "fine, fine."

Helen walked over to the IR crew, "you were very brave to go back into that acid young man, and you've saved our reef. Thank you."

Gordon gulped as he felt Virgil's eyes glaring at him, "you're welcome. I hope it cleans itself up."

Penelope chuckled at Virgil's expression, "Parker and I will give you a lift home if you'd like Mrs Shelby?"

"Thank you, Your Ladyship."

Robbie hopped on the spot as Gordon and Virgil began moving off, "your ship is really cool."

Gordon smirked, "yeah my little sub is pretty amazing."

"I think he was talking to me Gordon," Virgil smiled at Robbie as his brother pouted, "thanks."

"She's a machine and a half."

Virgil grinned, "yeah, she is."

Penelope smiled as she picked Bertie up, "are you alright now Gordon?"

"I'm fine, absolutely fine. But I guess I am ready to go home."

"Nice to meet you mate," Robbie shook his hand then Gordon turned to Penelope.

"See you soon?"

"Call me later," Penelope smiled at him as he scratched Bertie's head.

"Let's go Gordo. I want a word with you," Virgil walked back to Thunderbird 2 and Gordon sighed as Penelope said goodbye again.

"Swimming in acid huh?"

"Don't start. If you say a word to Scott I'll put hair dye into your shampoo."

"Why are you so worried about whether I tell Scott about today?"

Gordon sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Virgil fired the VTOL engines again and Thunderbird 2 rose up from the platform, "FAB. But tell me this, what's going on between you and Penelope then?"

"Huh?"

"I could see all the signs, something else happened on that rig before I arrived."

"It's not really any of your business Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "have it your way, but she does seem smitten with you."

"Really? You think so?"

"Ha! I knew it."

"So what ok? If she likes me that means she doesn't like the rest of you like that which makes me happy. Now drop it."

Virgil bit his lip a little surprised at Gordon's outburst, "ok I'll change the subject. Scott's been worried about this mission since he got home so don't be surprised if he leaps on you for a whole record of what happened."

"Noted. I'm going to have a quick shower. Turn the water off and I'll throw you into the pool when we land."

Virgil nodded for once intending not to piss the aquanaut off, the squid really was bothered about upsetting Penelope, "FAB."

Gordon stood under the shower motionless just letting the water drench him, he really did love Penelope but all the stuff she said, she couldn't have meant it. However, that being said, she wouldn't have scolded him if she didn't have similar feelings, would she? He sighed deeply and turned the water off before stepping onto the green bath mat and grabbing a towel, he dried off and slipped on his clothes deciding he couldn't be bothered to put on a uniform and headed back to the cockpit which music was blasting out of.

"Virgil?"

Virgil turned the music off and smiled at the young man, "yeah?"

"How do you tell someone you love them?"


	38. Endgame

"You're right Alan, I guess gaming can be fun," Kayo smirked as she mime slashed to her left behind the VR helmet then gasped as she hit someone's arm, "huh?"

Scott chuckled, "fancy walking in on this?"

Kayo lifted the VR off her head, "I'm sorry, in my sight there was nothing in front of me."

Scott sidelined to the couch and looked over at John and Alan by the desk, "a trio outing?"

"Not quite, Alan broke the space elevator somehow and we were stranded up until about an hour ago," John sat up in the chair as Alan frowned at him.

"I didn't break it, it developed a fault after I left it."

"But why the sudden obsession with gaming?" Scott asked as he leant back watching Kayo play.

"Oh that? We visited that new cavern quest theme park and Kayo ran into the Chaos Crew."

"What?!"

Kayo rolled her eyes and turned to face Scott putting the game on pause, "I was fine, and for once they failed their task. They were trying to please my uncle before he asked them to do anything, it didn't work."

"I was killed," Alan grinned.

"Do I want to know anything more about this mission?" Scott covered his eyes with his hand.

"We had a great time! There was sword fighting, riddles and rock monsters. What were they called Kayo?"

"I don't remember, but there was a huge one called The Guardian."

John pushed the chair back, "I think I'll return to Thunderbird 5."

"But it's your turn on Cavern Quest," Alan pulled his arm back.

"What's this about Cavern Quest?" Virgil asked as he walked into the lounge.

Scott groaned, "type it up Alan and post it to us, I don't understand 'game talk'."

"Awwh too much to take in?" Kayo cooed which made Virgil laugh.

"What's made you a gamer Kayo?" Virgil asked as he pulled the piano stool out.

"A wizard I guess," Kayo smirked.

"A wizard?"

"His name is Sylvester."

Scott smiled, "is he going to rebuild the park?"

"He better, I want to go there in person!" Alan jogged down into the ring and snatched the VR helmet off Kayo again, "being a hologram is no fun," John coughed grumpily in the background, "you know what I mean?"

Kayo sighed and sat down against Scott curling herself into his body, "it was an interesting experience, I just wish the terrible twins hadn't ruined his vision."

"We'll get them, I promise, and...Ow Alan! That was my foot!"

"Sorry. There's nothing behind me on here."

Virgil looked across at them as he played, "self-awareness Ali, you've never had it."


	39. SOS Part 1

SOS Part 1

Gordon bit his lip as he watched Thunderbird 2 touch down outside Penelope's mansion and his eldest brothers jump down from the lift, Scott ran over to Thunderbird 1 and even behind glass Gordon could hear him shouting. The aquanaut backed away from the window and continued to dry his hair pleased to now be smelling like shower gel as opposed to an angry polecat who had decided to spray him in the sewer, as he dwelled over looking for his crush's prized pooch he thought about his hostility towards Parker, the man had just been incredibly upset and worried about losing Sherbet and calling IR had been a better idea than say animal rescue, but that was the problem, Gordon's job was human rescues not lost pets, Parker had no right to call him out. Gordon opened the bathroom door in fresh clothing and walked straight into Penelope.

"Steady Gordon."

"Sorry Penny, I was lost in thought."

"You better get downstairs, Scott is red with anger."

"I didn't crash his ship."

"No, but you did destroy one of his drones," Penelope smirked at him, "and he's not very happy."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "he'll get over it, but I guess I should face this."

"Oh, Gordon?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her again.

"Thank you for putting in the effort to find Sherbet, it really meant a lot to me."

Gordon blushed, "my pleasure like I said outside, I'm just glad he's safe."

Penelope smiled, "to steal your brother's ship just to get here quickly, that was really sweet of you," she kissed his cheek then turned to leave.

Gordon touched his cheek turning pink with shock, "umm anytime Penny," he watched her walk down the corridor to her room then jogged down the steps to the entrance hall where Scott was walking in with Virgil, "crap, what timing."

"Gordon!"

Virgil held Scott's shoulder, "easy."

Gordon scuffed the marble floor with his foot, "before you yell at me, I'm sorry and I stole her for a good cause."

"You could've crashed her, in fact, John has already told me that you almost took a nose dive into the ocean not 200 yards from the island."

"That telltale."

"Gordon, don't take my ship again," Scott sighed, "I was worried about you."

"HA! You were worried about Thunderbird 1 more let's face it."

Scott shook his head, "you know what you're like with heights, how did you even get into her?"

"I almost fell."

"You what?" Virgil exclaimed, "Gordon for crying out loud! Why would you risk it?"

"It's not my fault Scott doesn't put safety railings up."

"I'm used to it, I wouldn't expect any of you lot to be able to keep your balance, not even Kayo."

"She's not damaged, I'm not damaged. We're all good."

"No, we are not good. I'm teaching you how to fly her when we get home so this never happens again."

"Really?"

"Are you serious Scott?" Virgil asked as Gordon's eyes widened.

"Yes, I don't want inexperienced pilots flying my baby."

"Thanks, Scotty."

"However, before any of that, I want you to retrieve my broken drone you flew into the pond."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But I've just showered!"

"There's one on Thunderbird 2. Scott, want to grab a coffee?"

"FAB Virg. Have fun little brother."

Penelope walked down the stairs and smiled at the group, "I heard raised voices, I hope you're not arguing over me?"

Scott smirked, "of course not Penny, just keeping Gordon from making any future errors."

"Good. Come into the lounge, Parker is bringing in tea and coffee. Gordon?"

"I'd love to but I have to do work for Scott."

"Nonsense, come and relax."

"But?"

"I have authority over your brothers," she placed her finger over Scott's lips as she heard him about to retort, "chores can wait. I want to hear about this space mission you were on Scott."

Back on the island Brains was looking at his old plans and designs he had drawn out when building Braman, "what has happened to you old friend?"

Grandma joined him at his desk, "he survived the water Brains."

"Yes I know, but he's not f thinking straight the way he used to, it's like his programming has been overridden."

"I doubt that Brains, he's an old robot and just needs an upgrade. I can't think of a single device you've created that has been faulty."

"The boys are upset Grandma Tracy."

"What?"

"Those astronauts knew your son, he trained them. It's uh really spiked Scott's interest, he's determined to find Jeff."

Grandma nodded, "we all are Brains. I'll talk to Scott, this will have just shaken him, he'll be ok. He has Virgil to fall back on too."

Brains smiled, "I think Braman might have something to do with Jeff. What do you think?"

"I honestly can't say Brains, I'd like to believe that but the whole picture is bigger than what it started out like. Only time will tell."


	40. SOS Part 2

SOS Part 2

Virgil stirred his coffee staring blankly ahead as he sat in the hospital cafe, his brothers had gone back to the island with Kayo whilst Penelope had stayed behind with Sally. How on earth could he have let Gordon go alone to find Braman? If he had demanded he went with him in Thunderbird 2 maybe Gordon would be in better shape than how he was now. The boy had a collapsed lung, one broken rib at least, head trauma, a broken leg and his left wrist after his endurance under the pressure of the water flooding into his broken craft which had also buckled under the waves. That was the first thing he had asked about when he regained consciousness and Virgil wouldn't forget the tears that streamed down his little brother's cheeks as they told him the outcome of Thunderbird 4 lying underneath the rocks that had almost become his tomb.

"Virgil, that coffee can't get any more stirred," Penelope said gently as she rested her hand on his.

"Huh?" Virgil looked up, "oh, yeah."

"He'll be ok, this is Gordon we're talking about."

"I don't know Penny, he can't move, and he looked so pale," he looked over to where his grandma was talking to a receptionist, "I just wish she would let him stay here."

"He can't be here for too long, it's already broken your cover."

"I know. Oh Penny, this is my fault."

"What? Virgil, in no way is this your fault, why would you say it was?"

"Because I should've taken him to the site with me in Thunderbird 2, I wasn't exactly busy today."

"You know Gordon, he doesn't think, he just goes."

"If I had been there in Thunderbird 2..."

"The Chaos Crew would've shot you down and then there'd be two of you to rescue. Let's go and see if he's ok."

"Grandma?" Virgil called her over, "we're going back up to see Gordon."

"Good. I hope he's got some sleep," she looped her arm around Virgil's as they headed to the lifts.

Gordon opened his eyes wearily and immediately closed them again as his head throbbed, he breathed deeply but fought against coughing inflicted by the pain in his chest, tears filled his eyes and the ward door opened as he began to cry.

"Gordon, what happened?" Virgil ran over to his bedside.

"Tried, to sit, up," Gordon coughed between sobs.

Penelope stroked his cheek, "shh shh, don't try to do that ok? Just rest."

Gordon's tear filled brown eyes looked up at her, "my head, just throbs."

Sally poured him a glass of water and grabbed a straw, "here son, small sips."

Virgil held the cup for him as he sipped the water, "have you just woken up?"

Gordon blinked, "yes. Where is everyone?"

"They went back home, I've got Thunderbird 2 with me," Virgil smiled as he put the glass down on the table behind him.

"Everything hurts so much Virg," Gordon whimpered.

Virgil rubbed his brother's unbroken hand with his fingers, "I bet, you took a pretty big beating," his eyes wandered up to the needles plugged into Gordon's arm, "I'm sorry minnow."

"Why?" Gordon croaked.

"Because I let you go alone."

Gordon squeezed his brother's hand, "if you had gone with me you might've been killed."

"You're the one whose pulse stopped for 30 seconds," Virgil smiled tearfully, "I would've been fine."

Penelope stroked the patch of Gordon's hair sticking up through the bandage, "don't exaggerate," she said softly as Gordon looked up at Virgil.

"I, died?"

Penelope shook her head, "hardly."

"I really owe you Pen."

"No you don't ink. As I said, you would've done the same for me."

Virgil stood back with Sally, "shall we give them a moment?"

"We have to make sure Thunderbird 2 doesn't have a parking ticket," she smiled at Penelope then pushed Virgil gently out of the room.

"Are you going to leave me too?" Gordon asked as he looked up at the blonde woman standing beside his bed.

Penelope smiled, "of course not. Oh Gordon, you've taken so many risks recently, please promise me that this is the last one?"

Gordon smirked, "I'll risk anything for you."

Penelope leant over him and brushed his lips with hers before adding a kiss to his cheek, "don't literally risk your life though."

Gordon blushed, "can you kiss me again? I think that's the first time you've meant it."

Penelope laughed, "I think you're on the mend," she rubbed a tear off his cheek away gently with her finger.

Virgil walked in as the two were sharing another kiss and his boots skidded on the lino, "sorry, I'll come back."

Penelope turned as she left the bedside, "no it's fine," she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "what's the latest?"

"The doctor says Gordon is stable enough to be transferred to Thunderbird 2 and can go home. We need to take him on a stretcher."

Penelope nodded as she looked back at a rather pink Gordon, "can I come back to the island with you?"

Virgil smiled, "sure. I think that'll be Gordon's medicine."

"You're such a tease," Gordon coughed.

A team of hospital staff helped Virgil get Gordon into Thunderbird 2's cockpit securing him with straps to prevent further injury and the medical bay on the island was set up ready for the crew's return. Penelope sat beside Gordon's bed as Parker and Sally buckled up in the other seats as Virgil got confirmation to lift off from the hospital.

"Time to the island, half an hour."

"I thought you said you could make it in ten minutes?" Sally frowned.

"I could at top speed, but I want Gordon to be comfortable now."

"That means a lot to me, Virgil," Gordon coughed then blinked hard as he saw stars in front of his eyes.

"Try to sleep Gordo," Virgil looked behind at the aquanaut.

"Virgil is right, get some rest," Penelope stroked his head again, "do you need anything?"

"No, your company is enough."

"Mister Gordon will be ok M'Lady."

"He sure will be Parker," Virgil smirked as he pushed Thunderbird 2 to go faster.

It was nighttime when the behemoth touched down on the runway, Brains and Scott waited in the hangar ready to help transport Gordon's bed to the infirmary and they ran down to meet the group.

"Welcome to Tracy Island Penny," Scott smiled.

"I wish it was on better terms," she smiled at Gordon as he was wheeled past her, "he had some sleep on the trip but he's going to need a lot of morphine."

Scott nodded, "make yourself at home, we've just made a life-changing discovery. We think we've possibly found dad's last whereabouts."


	41. Signals Part 1

_Epilogue to Signals Part 1_

 _More like a pre-episode log_

Gordon pouted as he lay in bed, it was depressing in his room and he wasn't allowed anywhere near the pool not even to lounge next to. There was a knock at his door and he called out for the person to enter really hoping it wasn't Scott for the third time in the last hour, so he was more than pleased to see Penelope.

"I've brought you that tea I owed you."

"I thought that was a double meaning?"

Penelope laughed, "not so fast mister, this is a good starting point. It's hot so be careful."

Gordon smiled as she put it down on his bedside table, "what's everyone up to?"

"This and that, I think they're still getting over the scare you gave us."

"I scared myself if I'm honest."

Penelope sat on the edge of his bed and held his undamaged hand again like she had done in the hospital, "you look depressed, are you alright?"

Gordon sighed, "being out of action I guess is taking its toll on me."

"Your brothers won't abandon you, they won't go on a mission without you."

"Yes they will, and I can't stop them. It's their job."

"That's not what I mean. Of course you can't go physically, but they wouldn't leave you wondering what was going on. You could go along as a holographic form."

"Yeah. Damn, I should've seen the Chaos Crew coming, they were never aiming for me, they knew how to take me down," tears swam in Gordon's eyes, "I let them take Braman. I should've fought back."

"No, no you shouldn't, if you had done that you might not be here. I'd rather a broken Gordon than him not being here at all."

Gordon began to cry and Penelope moved up the bed closer to him for comfort, "I'm a coward," he whimpered.

"Shh, no you're not, you're anything but one ok?"

Scott walked down the corridor on the way to his room when he heard sobbing, he paused by Gordon's room that the door was ajar into, "hey fry, what's up?"

Gordon hid his face in Penelope's shoulder, "nothing."

"Sure it's nothing," Scott walked over and took Penelope's spot to wrap his arms around his brother, "it's alright minnow."

"No, it's not. John has always told me to stay away from The Chaos Crew and this time I didn't listen to him," Gordon sobbed into Scott's shirt.

Scott sighed, "being in here is doing you no favours, let's get you to the lounge," he ran his fingers through Gordon's hair gently as his sobs turned to whimpers.

Penelope smiled as Scott helped her get Gordon to his feet then fixed him up with crutches, "here."

Virgil looked up from his piano as Gordon hobbled into the lounge, "hey Gordo."

Gordon smiled tearfully as he was helped onto one of the sofas, "hey."

Scott propped his brother up against him and wrapped his arms around Gordon's shoulders gently, "sorry we left you in there."

Gordon sank back against Scott's side into his arms and smiled as he felt a kiss be pressed into his hair, "I'll sleep in there but not hang out."

"How are you feeling?" Virgil asked as he walked over.

"Pretty crap Virgil."

Penelope sat down in one of the chairs which served as Thunderbird 3's seats, "you're on the mend, in about two weeks you can have the neck brace removed."

"How is TB4?"

Scott bit his lip, "it's going better than when The Mechanic got his hands on her, but there's a lot of new pieces being added. We could only retrieve the large parts."

Gordon sighed unhappily, "this is my fault."

"I've already assured you it's mine," Virgil shook his head, "I should've gone out in TB2 with you."

"It's no-one's fault," Scott stroked Gordon's head tenderly, "this is the Hood and The Chaos Crew, they'll do anything to stop us. Stop blaming yourselves."

Brains ran up the stairs with Kayo, "guys! Oh good, you're here."

"What is it Brains?" Scott propped a pillow under Gordon's head and stood up, "have you found something in Braman?"

"We certainly have," Kayo smiled, "and it's big."

Grandma walked in with Alan and sat down on Gordon's sofa propping his broken leg across her lap, "I heard an exclamation."

"We've decoded a message from Braman, and it's in our system."

"What do you mean?" Virgil frowned as Scott sat down beside him.

Brains brought up the swirling letters, "do you see them?"

"FAB?" Scott gasped as he looked at the hologram, "that's ours alright."

"Does this mean dad could be alive!?" Alan squeaked.

"Still um unsure Alan, this code could've been written anytime. We c could be talking years or months, but it's something to go on for now."

"Is there anything else?" Scott asked as he squeezed Virgil's shoulder.

"I want to check that Zero X footage again, it uh could hold an answer."

"Or tell us nothing," Gordon remarked earning a prod to his good foot from Grandma, "I'm just saying."

Virgil smiled, "it's best to start somewhere, however painful," he looked at Scott sympathetically as the eldest's head dropped.

Penelope stood up and plugged the Zero X footage into the main holoprojector on the table, "let's see shall we."


	42. Signals Part 2

Building the Zero X wouldn't be an easy task, they all knew that Brains most of all, but it was the only way they were going to get Jeff back if he really was alive out there in deep space and that was the only thing now on everyone's mind.

Penelope stared down on the enormous ship below her and sighed, someone coughed behind her and she turned round to see the pilot, "it's wonderful news about the Zero X."

Virgil smiled as he came to stand beside her, "it's not going to be easy. Have you been down here this whole time?"

Penelope shrugged, "not the whole time, I'm here for Gordon but don't tell him that."

"Of course not," Virgil hopped up onto the railing, "what do you think of Thunderbird 2 then?"

"Well I have to be positive about her since you're here regardless of what I think," Penelope smirked up at him, "she is magnificent, but I do wish you had given me a little more warning before leaving me to her control."

"You were fine, we were underwater."

The aristocrat snorted, "that's not an excuse."

"I can teach you how to fly her if you'd like?"

"That's not necessary Virgil."

"Afraid to?"

"No, I'm not here enough to need those skills."

Virgil jumped down and the sound of his boots hitting the metal floor echoed around the hangar, "half an hour, that's all you'd need since you've already been out today."

"Virgil, stop harassing our guest," Scott shook his head as he walked up the steps, "no means no."

Penelope laughed, "I don't mean it like that, I really enjoyed being your co-pilot today. Please excuse me, gentlemen."

Scott watched her go then frowned at Virgil, "what was that about?"

"I was just being friendly."

"Over friendly, she likes Gordon and that's not going to change," Scott leant on the railings beside Virgil.

"Yeah I know."

Scott sighed, "Zero X huh? All these years and dad actually got it into space."

"It doesn't make me feel any better about the situation Scott. We've still got to get out there somehow, we don't even know what condition dad is in," he paused, "if he's even alive."

"He's got to be alive, how else would we have that message from him?" Scott rested his hand on Virgil's shoulder, "Braman isn't carrying it for no reason, it has to be recent."

"I suppose so."

"Trust him, Virgil, I don't think Brains would be so excited if he didn't know that his plan could work."

Virgil nodded then looked down onto his ship again, "thanks for saving her."

"Me? That was you and Penny."

"You pumped the water out, and it's not like you were in aqua gear."

"I had an hour at least," Scott smiled, "but you're welcome. If it cheers you up, I've just had a lecture off Gordon, he's desperate to see if I've damaged Thunderbird 4 in any way but Grandma won't let him move."

Virgil chuckled, "and have you?"

"Of course not, although that being said, I might put the robots on paint duty just to make sure I stay on his good side."

Virgil chuckled, "how is Alan after his encounter with Havoc?"

"I just left the lounge and he's already back to his usual self, I was about to go back. Coming?"

Virgil nodded, "I guess."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know how to answer that. How do we just move on from finding out Dad is up there somewhere all alone? Not to mention how long it's going to take to build an engine powerful enough to get us up to that galaxy."

"The less you worry the better. There'll be loads of rescues in the meantime. Oh, Penelope is leaving today, we should probably see her off."

"I'm right behind you."

Scott smiled at him then walked upstairs to the lounge leaving Virgil in the hangar, he entered the room and went over to the piano passing Penelope who was having a coffee and Parker had brought her bags down.

"It truly has been lovely having you here Penelope," Grandma smiled, "and thank you for all you did for Gordon."

Gordon blushed, "grandma," he whined.

Penelope giggled, "it was my pleasure, it's good to see him on the mend," she looked across at the aquanaut whose neck was now out of the brace but his leg was still bound.

"You're welcome to stay here any time Penny," Scott smiled from the piano.

"Thank you Scott, I'll visit as soon as I can but there's a lot of events I have lined up to attend to."

Virgil walked in, "I haven't missed the goodbyes yet then?"

"Not at all, but close to," Penelope smirked at him, "thank you for showing me the workings of Thunderbird 2, she certainly is magnificent."

Virgil beamed as he sat down beside Kayo, "she sure is."

Gordon gasped, "I thought you liked my ship more?"

The piano music hung in the air as Scott looked over, "you told me you thought Thunderbird 1 was your favourite!"

Sally laughed, "for your own safety dear, I suggest you start running."

Penelope smiled back at her, "we should be off anyway. Parker, could you take my main luggage down to FAB1 please? I'll bring down the others."

"Very good M'Lady, thank you for your hospitality gentlemen, Mrs Tracy."

Penelope walked over to Gordon and kissed his cheek, "get well soon."

Gordon's cheeks turned pink, "thanks Pen."

Sally accompanied Penelope down to the runway as the others waved from the veranda, John headed back into the lounge when Alan called him.

"You're not going back up already?"

"Sorry Al, work never stops for me. I'll call in later ok?"

The evening drew in and Virgil sat at the piano playing for his brothers who were immersed in various pursuits, Kayo also was sitting in the lounge but up on the balcony reading.

"You know, we are long overdue for a family movie night," Scott remarked as Alan made another wrong move on the chess board.

"With all the trimmings?" Gordon asked as he observed the game his brothers were playing.

"We're not overdue, it's just that they usually end up in a pillow fight before the film even starts," Kayo smiled as she overheard the conversation.

"I think that's a good idea," Virgil said without looking up from the keys, "we all need a break."

"We'll do it tomorrow, it's getting late. Hey Virg, quicken the pace," Scott smiled up at him.

"You've got it," Virgil grinned back and began to play faster and more aggressively as the others watched him, Kayo jumped down from the veranda and sat down beside Scott slinging her arm around his shoulders.

"Good job today Kayo."

"What about me?" Alan pouted.

Scott rolled his eyes, "is it too much to ask to just give my girlfriend some praise?"

"I'm just saying."

"Yes and so am I."

"Guys, that's enough," Kayo laughed as she caught Virgil's eye, "I'm fine and thank you, I just wish we could stop Havoc, she's lethal."

"But not unbeatable, she must have a weakness," Virgil slowed the piece down as he spoke, "I think her weakness is Fuse."

Scott shook his head, "she doesn't seem to care about him as much as I thought she would. I think right now they're just interested in pleasing The Hood."

"Perhaps you're right," Gordon agreed, "he was aboard their ship the other day when they attacked me, they've never directly tried to hurt us before."

Kayo smiled, "to lighten the mood, it's so great to hear that your dad made it, I couldn't be happier," she squeezed Scott's arm.

Alan nodded, "but getting him is next to impossible, Brains is adamant it will work building an engine, but I have doubts."

Virgil smiled warmly at him, "it will work Alan, we've managed to get Thunderbird 2 into space in the past, nothing will stop Thunderbird 3."

"We don't even know if Brains is going to adapt my ship, he literally could be building a Zero X here."

"I really hope not, or we're easily going to run out of space," Scott laughed, "but we'll see. Hey Gordo, missing Penny yet?"

"Ohh you're going down, if my leg wasn't still wrapped up I would give you such a kick," Gordon grumbled as Virgil chuckled, "I thought you were on my side?"

Virgil shrugged as he resumed playing, "I'm never on your side, I choose the side which is the funniest."

Kayo laughed as Gordon threw a cushion at Scott's face but it sailed past and hit Virgil's shoulder instead, "two in one."

"That's it squid!" Virgil laughed and pushed the stool back before jumping down the steps and ruffling up Gordon's hair as he laughed, Scott grabbed Virgil and soon a whole pile of Tracys were squabbling together on the couch as Kayo watched them giggling hysterically, eventually the shouting stopped and they all piled together in a large hug on the couch. Kayo wriggled between the eldest two's legs and rested her chin on Gordon's head as he turned the tv on.

"So, I'm guessing this is a bad time to call in?" John asked as he appeared beside the tv screen.

"Of course not," Scott smiled, "you're welcome to join us if you come down from Thunderbird 5."

"Maybe tomorrow, but save a hug for me."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Kayo smiled at him and he blushed slightly.

"FAB. Sleep well guys."

Scott sighed blissfully as he looked at his siblings snuggled up together, "this is the best."


	43. Chain Reaction

Scott frowned as he watched Virgil walk into the lounge holding his tub of popcorn, "you know?"

"Yep. It's hardly been touched. Bare in mind I was working to save your life again."

"That's not the point," Scott snatched the tub out of his brother's hands, "it was for everyone."

Alan bounded into the room, "ah yes, popcorn!"

Scott groaned as the tub was stolen out of his hands again, "oh come on!"

"What's the matter Scotty, you did say it was for everyone?"

Scott growled as his brothers settled on the sofa with the popcorn between them, "so you're not even going to offer some to me?"

"Get over here then," Virgil budged Alan up the sofa, "oh, I saw Marion Van Arkel was there today, did your heart skip a beat?"

Scott blushed as he sat down, "Virgil, you know fully well Kayo and I are together."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you flirting with every woman you meet on rescues," Alan added which made Virgil laugh.

"We were not flirting. I'm sure she's seeing someone anyway."

"Did you ask?" Virgil grabbed a handful of popcorn with a smirk.

"No, why would I ask her? I wouldn't tell her I was going out with Kayo, it's not something you discuss on missions," he scratched the back of his head as he remembered what he had said to Marion when he saw her again and his remark that they should meet up somewhere less dangerous if they met again, "I'm sure she's not interested in me, we always clash on something."

"What was it this time?" Virgil droned as he shared a grin with Alan.

"I saved Fuse's life today, and she wasn't happy about it."

Alan almost choked on the piece of popcorn he was eating, "what?! You saved Fuse? Why?"

"There was no way I was going to let him be blown up by the uranium and his own bomb. That would be almost as bad as murder."

Virgil's eyes widened, "he wouldn't have done the same for you."

"I think you're wrong to say that, you're not the one who got us out of that tunnel you made," Scott replied pointedly.

Gordon hobbled in on crutches, "oh you're back, and the popcorn is back too. Dammit Virgil, I came into the lounge and it was gone, I must've left for only five minutes."

"May I remind you that it was my popcorn in the first place?" Scott frowned at him as he made his way slowly down to them, "anyway as I was saying, Fuse was the one who overode the door mechanism and got us out. You would've made it through but we would've been, how to put it?"

"Swimming in poison apparently, according to John," Virgil raised an eyebrow seemingly amused at the acronym.

"Yes, well that's how you would've found us."

Gordon put his crutches down, "I'm assuming you guys are detoxed?"

Scott nodded, "first thing we did when we got back. Is everyone still up for this movie?"

"Sure am," Alan grinned, "is John coming down or beaming in?"

Virgil shrugged, "no idea."

John walked into the lounge, "you weren't going to start without me I hope?"

Scott smiled, "this is more like it. What exactly happened this morning?"

"Oh you mean Gordon and I disappearing?" Alan sat up.

Gordon smiled, "I wanted a bath before the movie but it proved difficult trying to protect my leg cast, so Alan was helping me, but we ended up having a huge water fight. By the time we got dry I gave up on my bath and we saw Thunderbird 1 take off so gave up on the movie too."

Alan piped in at that point, "but we knew that you were getting popcorn and guessed you weren't going to take it on the mission as that would be problematic for you, but then Virgil must have sneaked up into the lounge at some point because we heard him play the piano and then sudden silence."

"Yeah I found the lounge empty and John must've turned the movie off when he called in to inform Scott of the situation so I went up to the piano to get my practising out of the way."

Scott watched the three-way conversation with a childish grin on his face, "and this is where John comes in right?"

John nodded, "I was monitoring your situation and saw that you were stuck, so I called down to Virgil suggesting that he should be on standby in Thunderbird 2 in case you needed backup like last time."

Virgil interjected, "and you did and I thought, well I'm hungry so I'll take the popcorn along as a journey snack and the rest they say is history."

"Yeah but it doesn't explain why you took it in the first place when you knew I was making it for you guys anyway," Scott chuckled, "oh you know what, it doesn't matter now. I'll just stay skinny whilst the rest of you get fat."

"As if," Virgil chucked a piece of corn over at Scott and it bounced off his head.

"Hey!" He reached over and chucked some back.

"Ow that hit my cheek."

"You started it."

Alan threw a handful at both of them, "stop it."

Scott smirked, "I wouldn't have done that Alan, not one of your smarter moves."

A popcorn fight broke out and the lounge soon became the scene of laughter, even Gordon had joined in from where he was sat on the sofa, John, however, stayed away from the fight.

"Children."

"Grow up John," Alan flicked a piece of popcorn at him and it hit the astronaut in the forehead.

"Alan!" John barked, "cut it out."

"It's just popcorn John, what's the matter?" Virgil asked as he popped a piece into his mouth, "we've stopped now anyway, I want to watch this movie."

"It was an episode of Stingray right?" Scott smiled, "we'll have to restart it since you two left it running."

"We did?" Alan asked as he sat back down next to Gordon after glaring at John.

"That's why I wondered if you two had gone off on a mission or something. Then I remembered that you two just love to waste electricity."

"That's not true!" Gordon pouted, "I was happy missing a bit of the movie because I've seen the episode so many times, but then I needed help. So you could say we left it on due to an emergency."

"Sure you did," Virgil raised an eyebrow, "an emergency," he smirked before pressing the button on the holo-screen and sitting back on the sofa, "from the beginning then?"

Scott nodded as he yawned, "yep."

Halfway through the episode they were interrupted by the sound of Scott's phone chiming happily that he had a text, he rolled his eyes and apologised as the four glared at him, he unlocked the screen thinking it was just a scam number then read the name, Marion.

"Ooh Scott, it looks like she wants to meet up," Virgil teased.

"Who wants to meet up?" Kayo asked with a glare as she walked in and Scott blushed scarlet.


End file.
